Cuando el Amor Renació
by AnitaNara040922
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari son dos adolescentes que se enamoran y son engañados, prometen no volver a creer en el amor; pero un reencuentro hará que sus vidas cambien para siempre... Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, escritor del manga y creador del anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. La historia si es mía xD
1. Prólogo

Cuando el amor renació

Prólogo

 **-Mami, por favor cuéntame- Le suplicó Shikadai a su madre con ojitos tiernos.**

 **-No hijo, ya te dije que no- Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y continuó –Además, ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?**

 **-La curiosidad me mata, es que ustedes dos son una pareja casi perfecta, y digo casi, porque no existe la perfección. Tomó un respiro y continuó-Aparte, papá trabaja hoy hasta tarde, así que tenemos todo el día para que me cuentes.**

 **Temari se le acercó y le sonrió diciendo-Bueno, tú ganas, te contaré como fue que Shikamaru y yo nos conocimos y terminamos juntos. Aunque eso sí, vas a creer que es algo irreal.**

 **-No me importa.-Le dijo con ojos emocionados a su madre.-Solo quiero saber.**

 **-De acuerdo, entonces, empecemos.**

 **Karura era una mujer hermosa de pelo castaño y ojos azules, todo aquel que la veía quedaba cegado por su belleza, su mirada transmitía alegría y su sonrisa era cautivante. Un día conoció a un chico llamado Rasa, del cual se enamoró al instante y él también quedó conmovido, o eso parecía. Rasa era un chico de pelo castaño y ojos negros ónix que solo pensaba en sexo, no le interesaba ninguna mujer, solo tenerlas en su cama y olvidarlas después y Karura no era una excepción. Ese mismo día, él se le acercó y se presentó**

 **-Hola, mi nombre es Rasa, es un placer conocerte.**

 **-Karura, un gusto-En ese momento sus mejillas se enrojecieron al tener al frente a un hombre tan atractivo como él.**

 **-¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?-Le dijo Rasa con una sonrisa y ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente.**

 **-N-no, no es nada, es solo que…-Su voz se fue apagando de los nervios que tenía.**

 **-¿Es solo qué?**

 **-Eres muy lindo, y bueno…no es fácil hablar con alguien que llame tu atención.**

 **-Que tierna, gracias.-Hubo un silencio y continuó-Oye, ¿te parece si tenemos una cita?**

 **-Claro.**

 **Después de aquella cita, se fueron conociendo un poco más y su confianza fue aumentando, hasta que una noche tuvieron sexo, el cual ella nunca olvidó. Una semana después, Karura quedó embarazada; pero cuando se lo contó a Rasa, no es que él haya tenido la mejor reacción**

 **-¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo así que estás embarazada?**

 **-Si Rasa, vamos a ser padres, de una pequeña, ¿Qué no te alegra la noticia?**

 **-Claro que no, esto no estaba en mis planes, no quiero tener un hijo.**

 **-¿Qué te pasa?**

 **-Nada.-Un silencio se expandió por toda la casa y Rasa continuó hablando.-Solamente te diré algo y seré directo, esta relación llega hasta aquí.**

 **Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos-Pero Rasa, yo creí que tú…**

 **-¿Qué creíste Karura? ¿Creíste que yo te amaba? Pues no, no te amo y nuca lo hice, solamente fuiste para mí un juguete más en mi lista, solamente te quería para tener una noche de pasión y ya que la tuvimos, pues no te necesito más.**

 **-¿Y qué pasará con nuestro bebé?-Karura no podía dejar de llorar con tristeza y la vez con rabia al saber que fue engañada tanto tiempo por un hombre el cual nunca la valoró como persona, solo como un juguete.**

 **-Tú veras, si la cuidas, si la dejas por ahí o haces otra cosa con ella; pero conmigo, no cuentas más.-Se retiró con una mirada fría que no expresaba ningún remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer, ya que lo había hecho tantas veces con otras mujeres, que ya lo veía indiferente.-¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?-Se decía a sí misma-Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es mi hija, a la cual cuidaré siempre, con o sin esposo.**

 **Nueve meses después nació Temari, una pequeña niña de pelo rubio y ojos verdes azulado, muy similares a los de su madre. Un año después de su nacimiento, Karura volvió a dar a luz, esta vez un niño, Kankuro, un pequeño de pelo castaño y ojos negro ónix, era idéntico a Rasa, su padre. Dos años después, supo que tendría un tercer hijo; pero su cuerpo ya no daba para más, ese sería su último parto. Así que decidió hablar con uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, Hatake Kakashi, un hombre alto de ojos negros ónix y pelo blanco, siempre se tapaba la mitad de su cara con una máscara, nadie sabe por qué lo hacía.**

 **-** **Hola Karura, hace tiempo que no te veía-Dijo con mucha emoción al reencontrarse con su amiga de la infancia.**

 **-Hola Kakashi, ¿Cómo te ha ido?**

 **-Bien, gracias ¿y a ti?**

 **-Pues ahí.-Dijo Karura sin poder retener las lágrimas de dolor. –Karura, ¿Estás bien?-Dijo preocupado al ver que su amiga se veía fatal.**

 **-No Kakashi, no estoy bien, para nada.-Kakashi le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le dijo-Cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca y Karura empezó a contarle todo lo que le había pasado a su viejo amigo, incluyendo lo del tercer bebé. Al terminar de contarle, Kakashi quedó sorprendido por lo que le había pasado.**

 **-No lo puedo creer, has sufrido tanto y ahora morirás pronto.**

 **-Por eso te pido, que cuando Gaara cumpla sus tres años, quiero que te lo lleves junto con Kankuro y Temari a la aldea de Suna, para que al menos alguien los cuide.**

 **-Tranquila, te prometo que los cuidaré con mi vida.-Se levantó para irse; pero Karura lo detuvo. –Hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte.**

 **-Claro, lo que sea.**

 **-Quiero que les enseñes artes marciales para que aprendan a defenderse y no se dejen cegar ni engañar por nadie.**

 **-De acuerdo, lo haré con todo el gusto del mundo.**

 **-Gracias Kakashi.-Le dio una sonrisa y siguió.-No sé qué sería de mí si no tuviera un amigo como tú.**

 **-No tienes nada que agradecer Karura.-Le respondió con una sonrisa y la abrazó.-Te voy a extrañar mucho.**

 **-Y yo a ti.**

 **Cuando Gaara nació, Karura solo lo tuvo en sus brazos por diez segundos. Antes de morir lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo-Gaara…lamento no poder estar contigo, ni poder verte crecer; pero mi cuerpo no puede aguantar más…Te amo cariño y siempre lo haré, te prometo que te protegeré hoy y siempre…aunque no puedas verme, siempre estaré contigo…Te amo…Gaara.**

 **Espero les guste, este es mi primer fanfic, solo escribo para aclarar unas cosas, el nombre de Rasa y Karura si son los verdaderos nombres de los padres de los hermanos de la Arena, por si algunos no lo sabían. Voy a intentar subir un nuevo capitulo por semana; pero no prometo nada y si no subo uno, cuando lo subo les comentaré el porqué no subí el capitulo, y eso, se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario ya sea bueno o malo, y si me pueden dar algunas recomendaciones para seguir...Gracias**


	2. Linda Casualidad

Capítulo 1

Linda casualidad

 **Tres años después de la muerte de Karura y el nacimiento de Gaara, él tenía ciertas dudas con respecto a su madre y a su padre y un día le preguntó a su hermana mayor**

 **-Temari…¿Dónde están mamá y papá?-Ella lo miró asustada, ya que ella siempre evitaba hablar de ese tema y más con Gaara; aunque sabía que algún día lo tendría que saber y era mejor decírselo ahora, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo todo.**

 **-Mira Gaara…voy a ser honesta contigo…-Tomó un respiro y continuó-Papá nos abandonó antes de que yo naciera…y mamá…bueno…ella…falleció segundos después de tu nacimiento.-Gaara quedó perplejo, no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar y en ese instante se echó a llorar.**

 **-Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera nacido, mamá seguiría con vida cuidando de ti y de Kankuro, soy lo peor de este mundo.-Temari simplemente se le acercó, le puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo**

 **-No digas esas cosas, tú no tienes la culpa de que mamá haya muerto, simplemente su cuerpo no resistió más y falleció; pero tú no tuviste nada que ver con ello…si…puede que mamá no esté con nosotros en carne propia; pero siempre estará en nuestros corazones y aparte de ello nos dejó algo hermoso a cambio.**

 **-¿Y quién o qué es eso tan hermoso que nos dejó mamá?**

 **-¿No lo sabes?...Pues tú, Gaara, tú eres lo que mamá nos dejó…un hermano hermoso, tierno, especial, con muchas virtudes.-Gaara quedó sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, sus ojos celestes se abrieron; aunque aún contenían algunas lágrimas, se las limpió de la cara y exclamó**

 **-Gracias hermanita por hacerme sentir un poco mejor…no sé qué haría si no los tuviera a ustedes dos, los que siempre me han protegido y han estado ahí cuando más los necesito.-Temari abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar de la felicidad**

 **-Temari…¿Por qué lloras?-Gaara la miró confundido y la abrazó-No tienes porqué llorar, yo estoy aquí y te prometo que siempre te protegeré como tú a mí-Temari no dejaba de llorar, la emoción que le transmitía escuchar a su hermano hablar de esa manera, era inevitable-Tranquilo Gaara, solo lloro de la felicidad…de saber…que tengo a los mejores hermanos del mundo.**

 **El timbre sonó y Kankuro gritó-¡Yo abro! Ustedes sigan ahí abrazándose.-Cuando Kankuro abrió la puerta se quedó en shock al ver a un hombre alto, de pelo blanco y ojos negros ónix.**

 **-Hola Kankuro, ¿Está tu hermana?-Kankuro siguió en shock por un rato; pero luego reaccionó**

 **-S-si, por supuesto q-que está. Ya la llamo.**

 **-T-Temari…**

 **-Kankuro…¿Está todo bien?**

 **-Te buscan en la puerta.**

 **-De acuerdo.-Temari se separó de Gaara y se dirigió a la puerta donde vio a aquel hombre.**

 **-Hola…mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi…tú debes ser Temari ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí, soy yo.**

 **-Vaya…te pareces mucho a tu madre Karura.**

 **-Ah…bueno, pues…gracias.**

 **-¿Qué no sabes quién soy?-Temari lo miró pensativa y luego lo reconoció**

 **-¿Usted no es el mejor amigo de infancia de mi madre?**

 **-El mismo, ¿Y tu madre te dijo para qué vendría?-Temari empezó a pensar para ver si se acordaba**

 **-Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo. Mi madre me dijo antes de morir que un amigo de ella nos iba a llevar a la aldea de Suna después de que Gaara cumpliera sus tres años…y parece que llegó el momento.**

 **-Así es. Ve y dile a tus hermanos que se alisten porque nos vamos ahora mismo.**

 **-De acuerdo.-Temari entró a la casa y le dijo a sus hermanos**

 **-Gaara…Kankuro. Tenemos que irnos con el señor que está afuera ahora mismo.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Con ese señor que da mucho miedo?-Dijo Kankuro sin poder evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo entero.**

 **-¡Ay Kankuro por Dios! ¡Ni que el señor Kakashi te fuera a morder o algo así.**

 **-Pero igual, da miedo.**

 **-Aun así, tenemos que ir con él, ¿de acuerdo? Así que, alisten sus cosas y vámonos.**

 **-Bien, como digas Temari-Dijo Gaara sin muchos ánimos de dejar la casa.**

 **Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron junto con Kakashi hacia la puerta de la aldea de Konoha. Kankuro salió corriendo feliz y obligó a Gaara a que lo siguiera hasta la puerta en una carrera y también le insistió a Kakashi para que corriera con ellos.**

 **-¡Hey, cuidado!-Se escuchó otro niño gritando.**

 **-Eh, ¿Pero qué…?-Temari solamente sintió el impacto y cayó al suelo al igual que su maleta.**

 **-Perdóname, no era mi intención.-Dijo él-Ven, déjame ayudarte-En ese momento, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella la tomó y ambos sintieron un cosquilleo que recorría sus cuerpos. Entonces ella miró hacia arriba y lo vio, un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones hermosos, el cual la dejó impactada, él también quedó impactado al ver su rostro tan blanco como el de un ángel y esos ojos verdes azulado que no podía dejar de contemplar. La ayudó a levantarse; pero eso sí, sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos que tanto le habían gustado, ella tampoco despegó la mirada de esos ojos marrones que parecían volverla loca y llamar bastante su atención.**

 **Unos segundos después, el chico se fijó en la maleta que estaba en el suelo y dijo**

 **-¡Ay, tu maleta!-Temari reaccionó y la iba a recoger hasta que él la detuvo.**

 **-No es necesario que la recojas tú, yo fui quien se chocó contigo, así que soy yo quien debe recogerla.-En ese momento se agachó, la recogió y se la entregó.**

 **-Mira, aquí tienes.-Temari quedó sorprendida, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y dijo**

 **-G-gracias, e-eres muy amable.**

 **-No tienes porqué agradecerme, yo tuve la culpa de esto, así que es mi responsabilidad ayudarte.-En ese momento, él no estaba consciente de que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido un poco; peo no se le notaba tanto.**

 **-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo…soy Nara Shikamaru, es un placer. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **-M-mi nombre es…-Su frase fue interrumpida por su hermano Kankuro gritando desde la puerta de la salida de la Aldea de Konoha**

 **-¡Hey, Temari! ¡Ven! ¡Que se nos hace tarde!**

 **-¡Sí, ya se! ¡Ya voy!-Le respondió Temari gritando para que pudiera escucharla.**

 **-¿Con que tu nombre es Temari, no?-Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa medio pícara**

 **-Sabaku no Temari…para ser más exactos.-Dijo ella con un poco más de seguridad en sí misma ya que Shikamaru la ponía un tanto nerviosa.**

 **-Vaya, te gusta ser precisa, ¿no?**

 **-Solamente con las cosas que de verdad necesitan ser precisas, como un nombre porque hay muchas chicas que también se llaman Temari; pero el apellido es lo que nos diferencia.**

 **-Bueno…creo que tienes razón con respecto a eso.-Temari le sonrío de una manera muy dulce y tierna, la cual causó que Shikamaru se volviera a enrojecer pues le agradaba mucho hablar con alguien más que no fueran sus hermanos.**

 **-Hey, Temari! ¡Mueve tu culo para acá, ya es hora de irnos!-Volvió a gritarle Kankuro ya un poco estresado porque su hermana no se movía de allí**

 **-¡Ay Kankuro!-Le gritó Temari ya un poco enojada por la insistencia de su hermano menor-¡Ya te dije que ya voy! ¡Al menos déjame despedirme!-Se calmó un poco y miró a Shikamaru-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte; pero ya tengo que irme.**

 **-Ok-Dijo Shikamaru-No hay ningún problema.**

 **-Bueno…entonces…adiós.-Shikamaru la agarró del brazo y le dijo-Oye…crees que…bueno… ¿N-nos podamos volver a ver algún día?-Dijo él un tanto asustado**

 **-Claro, ¿por qué no?**

 **-Oye tú, idiota-Gritó Kankuro-¿Puedes soltar a mi hermana? Es que tenemos un poco de prisa.**

 **Temari no pudo contener más la rabia de que su hermano fuera tan insistente y le gritó desesperada por sus alaridos de niño pequeño**

 **-¡Kankuro! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Me tienes harta con tus estupideces de hermano menor!¡Así que, ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas terminar mi conversación tranquila y ya voy? ¿Qué parte de eso no puedes entender?**

 **Cuando vio a su hermana con esa cara que tenía, que parecía que quería matarlo, prefirió quedarse callado y dejar que ella terminara lo que estaba haciendo. Un poco más tranquila después de haber liberado toda su ira casi incontrolable le dijo a Shikamaru.**

 **-Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya; pero otro día nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-De acuerdo…adiós.-Temari se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le respondió**

 **-Adiós-En ese momento, salió corriendo tras sus hermanos y Kakashi para dirigirse a la Aldea de Suna.**

 **Kankuro miró hacia atrás y miro a Shikamaru con cara de desprecio y un poco de celos, de repente, su hermana le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza.**

 **-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?**

 **-Simplemente por ser un arrogante acusete que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que mirar mal y distanciar a todas las personas que se me acercan, por decirle idiota a Shikamaru y mirarlo mal**

 **-¡Ay ya! ¡Perdón! Pero igual, no es para tanto-Temari le volvió a dar otro puñetazo en la cabeza**

 **-¡Auch! ¿Ahora qué dije?**

 **-¿En serio crees que no es para tanto? Pues fíjate que si es para tanto, tienes que aprender a respetar a los demás, sobre todo si esas personas son mayores que tú-Temari volvió a pegarle otro puñetazo en la cabeza**

 **-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué? Si no dije nada esta vez**

 **-Por si acaso-Dijo Temari casi riéndose**

 **-Ja ja…muy graciosa-Dijo Kankuro sarcásticamente.**

 **Shikamaru sonrió al ver todos esos sucesos y se quedó contemplando a Temari mientras se alejaba poco a poco junto con Kakashi y sus hermanos Gaara y Kankuro**

 **-Vaya, hasta que por fin te encuentro-Decía una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules**

 **Se le acercó y vio que su mirada estaba perdida en otro mundo, no sabía el porqué; pero tampoco le importaba mucho.**

 **-Shikamaru…Shikamaru…Shikamaru-Él seguía con la mirada perdida pensando en ese beso, en su cara, en sus ojos, en su pelo y en su sonrisa.**

 **-¡Shikamaru!-Le gritó y le pegó una cachetada para ver si reaccionaba**

 **-¡Auch!-Dijo él tocándose la mejilla-¿Pero qué?...Ah Ino, eres tú.**

 **-¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? Chouji y yo te hemos estado buscando por todas partes**

 **-Ah sí, lo siento, es que me tropecé con alguien y me distraje un rato conversando con ella.**

 **-¿Con ella?-Preguntó Ino un poco sorprendida, era la primera vez que Shikamaru se quedaba conversando con una chica porque cada vez que ella le pedía ayuda en alguna tarea o algo, él siempre intentaba alejarse para ir a cualquier otro lado para no tener que hacer cosas ya que eso le parecía un completo fastidio; pero bueno, siempre había sido así, sobre todo con las mujeres.**

 **-Sí, con ella, su nombre es Sabaku no Temari.**

 **-Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? el famoso Nara Shikamaru fijándose en una chica sin evadirla. ¿Me la quieres describir?**

 **-¡Ay Ino! No molestes, no me fijé en ella, simplemente la ayudé porque fue mi culpa la estrellada que nos dimos…y…¿Para qué quieres que la describa?-Dijo un tanto confundido**

 **-Simplemente por curiosidad-Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.**

 **-Bien, tú ganas, te la voy a describir.-Tomó un respiro y empezó-Temari es una chica rubia, de ojos verdes azulado hermosos, una piel tan blanca como la de un ángel, una sonrisa preciosa y una mirada que simplemente irradia luz.**

 **-Vaya, primera vez que te escucho hablar así de una chica y más si es una a la que acabas de conocer, alguien se acaba de enamorar.-Dijo Ino agudizando su tono de voz**

 **-No Ino, ¿Cómo crees? ¿Yo, enamorado? Ja, ni en millón de años-Dijo Shikamaru con un fuerte orgullo**

 **-Bueno, ¿Quién sabe? Talvez algún día te la vuelvas a encontrar y pienses algo diferente con respecto al amor-Después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, Ino se retiró caminando y Shikamaru quedó mirando pensativo hacia la puerta de la salida de la Aldea de Konoha.**

 **-Bueno-Pensó-Puede que sí haya sentido algo por esa chica con solo verla a los ojos, ya que es una chica bastante agradable de personalidad y bonita de apariencia ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo? Es imposible que me enamore de una chica tan solo con verla, eso no tiene sentido alguno…¿o quizás sí? ¡Ay! No lo sé; pero lo que si debo admitir es que fue una casualidad encontrarme con una chica así, una linda casualidad.**


	3. Simple Ilusión

Capítulo 2

Simple "Ilusión"

 **Temari, Kankuro, Gaara y Kakashi iban caminando directo a la Aldea de Suna, a la cual tomaba dos días enteros en llegar, cuando de repente un grupo de bandidos los rodeó.**

 **-Chicos, detrás de mí-Dijo Kakashi en posición de pelea. Empezó a pelear contra cada uno; pero no se dio cuenta de que uno de los asaltantes de pelo largo negro y ojos ámabar estaba detrás de él y lo golpeó en la cabeza.**

 **-¡Kakashi!-Gritó Temari preocupada. El mismo tipo que había golpeado a Kakashi, agarró a Temari por la espalda, alzándola para que le fuera más difícil liberarse**

 **-¡Suéltame!-Temari no dejaba de moverse para intentar escapar**

 **-¡Oye idiota! Suelta a mi hermana-Dijo Kankuro enojado y a la vez preocupado. Se fue directo hasta el tipo que tenía agarrada a Temari y le pegó un puño en la cara, un golpe en el estómago y una patada en la entrepierna que hiso que la soltara. Temari salió volando por los aires hasta que cayó en los brazos de Kankuro**

 **-Temari, ¿estás bien?**

 **-Sí Kankuro, no te preocupes, estoy bien.**

 **Kankuro la bajo y miró a Kakashi-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Kakashi? Se nota que fue noqueado demasiado fuerte.**

 **-Lo mejor es quedarnos aquí y esperar hasta mañana-Dijo Gaara-No podemos dejarlo aquí**

 **-Gaara tiene razón, ¿tú qué dices Kankuro?**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo. De todas maneras ya es muy tarde para seguir caminando**

 **Se organizaron y pasaron la noche allí. Kankuro roncaba como si no hubiese un mañana y no dejaba dormir a Temari, entonces miró a los lados y vio que Gaara no estaba. Preocupada fue a buscarlo y lo encontró, acostado en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo. Temari solo sonrió y se acercó**

 **-Hey, Gaara. ¿Por qué no duermes?**

 **-No sé, no tengo sueño**

 **-¿Todo está bien?**

 **-Sí, perfectamente. ¿Por qué?**

 **-No, por nada. Es solo que me preocupas Gaara-Dijo Temari bajando el tono de voz poco a poco**

 **-¿Y eso por qué?-Dijo Gaara sorprendido**

 **-Porque eres mi hermanito y a veces eres muy serio, es muy raro verte sonreír**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Puede que no sea la persona más expresiva del mundo; pero cuando digo algo, lo digo de corazón; aunque no lo parezca.**

 **-Lo sé Gaara, lo sé-Dijo Temari con una sonrisa**

 **-Bueno, ya es hora de que intentemos dormir; aunque los ronquidos de Kankuro no es que ayuden mucho**

 **-Bueno, si quieres ve tú, yo te alcanzo después-Dijo Temari intentando contener la risa**

 **-De acuerdo.**

 **Temari se quedó mirando un rato hacia el frente, de un momento a otro se le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza**

 **-** FLASHBACK **-**

 **-¡Hey, cuidado!-Se escuchó otro niño gritando.**

 **-Eh, ¿Pero qué…?-Temari solamente sintió el impacto y cayó al suelo al igual que su maleta.**

 **-Perdóname, no era mi intención.-Dijo él-Ven, déjame ayudarte-En ese momento, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella la tomó y ambos sintieron un cosquilleo que recorría sus cuerpos. Entonces ella miró hacia arriba y lo vio, un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones hermosos, el cual la dejó impactada, él también quedó impactado al ver su rostro tan blanco como el de un ángel y esos ojos verdes azulado que no podía dejar de contemplar. La ayudó a levantarse; pero eso sí, sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos que tanto le habían gustado, ella tampoco despegó la mirada de esos ojos marrones que parecían volverla loca y llamar bastante su atención.**

 **-** FIN DEL FLASHCACK **-**

 **En ese momento, Temari reaccionó**

 **-¿Por qué me habré acordado de eso?-Dijo un poco asustada-No es que me haya gustado ese chico con solo verlo, eso es imposible; pero no sé por qué no he dejado de pensar en su pelo negro, sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa pícara en todo el día. ¿Será qué me he enamorado?, eso es completamente ridículo. Ni siquiera tiene sentido. Bueno no importa, de pronto después de dormir lo olvide.**

 **Temari se levantó del pasto y se fue a dormir creyendo que el sueño la ayudaría a olvidar; pero no fue así, toda la noche se la pasó soñando en el encuentro con Shikamaru. Hasta que no pudo más y despertó gritando**

 **-Temari, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Kankuro preocupado, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba gritar a su hermana de esa manera**

 **-S-sí, Kankuro. Estoy bien**

 **-Entonces, ¿es grito por qué fue?**

 **-Nada en especial…solo una pesadilla.**

 **-Buenos días. ¿Cómo amanecen?-Dijo Kakashi**

 **-Bien, gracias-Dijeron los tres al tiempo**

 **-Y usted señor Kakashi, ¿Cómo se siente después de la noqueada de ayer?**

 **-Mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar Temari.**

 **Continuaron su viaje hacia la Aldea de Suna. Cada noche que pasaba, Temari no dejaba de tener el mismo sueño, cuando conoció a Shikamaru y sus miradas se cruzaron. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Shikamaru tampoco dejaba de pensar en ella, siempre recordaba sus ojos verdes azulado, su pelo rubio y su piel tan tersa y delicada. Cada noche soñaba lo mismo que ella, ese encuentro que fue casi perfecto si no hubiera sido porque Kankuro acosaba demasiado a su hermana.**

 **Cuando los tres hermanos junto con Kakashi llegaron a la Aldea de Suna, ya era muy tarde y kakashi dijo**

 **-Bueno, por fin llegamos. Ya es muy tarde para que empecemos a entrenar**

 **-¿Entrenar?-Dijeron los tres mientras miraban a Kakashi con cara de confusión**

 **-Sí, su madre me pidió el favor de que los entrenara para que aprendieran a enfrentarse a los problemas graves y no se dejaran engañar ni cegar por nadie como le pasó a ella con su padre.**

 **-Vaya-Dijo Kankuro-Me gusta esa idea**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kankuro-Dijo Gaara emocionado**

 **-¿Y tú Temari? ¿Qué dices?-Le preguntó kakashi**

 **-Bueno…yo…no lo sé…no creo ser lo suficientemente capaz de aprender a pelear-Kakashi se agachó, le puso una mano en el hombro, la miró a los ojos y sonriendo dijo**

 **-No tienes por qué preocuparte Temari. De seguro aprenderás muy bien y bastante rápido.**

 **-¿Eso cree señor Kakashi?-Dijo Temari mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos**

 **-Por supuesto que sí, Tengo fe en ti.**

 **Se fueron a un hotel para pasar la noche y recobrar fuerzas para el otro día. Cuando amaneció, los cuatro se fueron a una zona libre cerca al hotel para empezar a entrenar.**

 **-Bueno muchachos, empezaremos con el entrenamiento. Desde ahora solo pueden llamarme Kakashi-sensei.**

 **Después de acabar el entrenamiento, Kakashi les dijo**

 **-Buen trabajo muchachos. Para ser su primer entrenamiento lo hicieron bastante bien.**

 **-Gracias-Dijeron los tres**

 **-Bueno, tómense un descanso. Yo iré a otro lado; pero los alcanzo después**

 **-¿A dónde va, Kakashi-sensei?-Preguntó Gaara**

 **-Solo voy a una escuela para registrarlos, ya que mañana empieza su primer día de escuela. No solo tiene que entrenar conmigo, también necesitan ver y conocer otras cosas. Ahorita regreso.**

 **Kakashi se fue caminando hasta que llegó a una escuela prestigiosa, conocida como "Escuela Nacional de Suna". Entró y se dirigió hasta la oficina del director, tocó a puerta y se escuchó desde adentro**

 **-Adelante-Kakashi abrió la puerta y entró-Vaya Kakashi, que bueno verte**

 **-Hola Baki. ¿Cómo has estado?**

 **-Bien gracias. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?**

 **-Bueno, te quería pedir un favor**

 **-Claro, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-¿Me dejarías inscribir a tres niños a esta escuela?**

 **-Sí, claro. ¿Son tus hijos?**

 **-No, ¿cómo crees?-Dijo Kakashi medio burlón-Son los hijos de Karura, ¿si te acuerdas de ella?**

 **-Pero claro que me acuerdo. Karura fue una persona única, todavía no he podido olvidar esa sonrisa tan bella que tenía, su pelo tan perfecto y sus ojos azules que simplemente irradiaban luz.**

 **-Sí, yo la quise como una hermana-Dijo Kakashi mientras le escurría una lágrima del ojo la cual se retiró rápidamente. Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿los dejarás entrar o no?**

 **-Por supuesto, solo dime sus nombres y edades para inscribirlos en un curso**

 **-De acuerdo. Sus nombres son Sabaku noTemari, Kankuro y Gaara.**

 **-Bien, ¿y sus edades?**

 **-Temari tiene seis, kankuro cinco y Gaara tres.**

 **-Listo, ya están inscritos. Tráelos mañana.**

 **-De acuerdo. Gracias Baki**

 **Kakashi salió corriendo emocionado directo al hotel para darles la noticia a los tres hermanos. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y los llamó.**

 **-Temari…Gaara…Kankuro…vengan ya, necesito decirles algo**

 **Los tres salieron corriendo hasta donde Kakashi**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Kakashi-sensei? ¿Por qué tanta emoción?-Preguntó Kankuro**

 **-Simplemente porque mañana empiezan su primer día de escuela en la "Escuela Nacional de Suna"**

 **-¿En serio?-Dijo Temari-Esa es una de las mejores escuelas de por aquí**

 **-Sí, tendrán el privilegio de estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de Suna**

 **-Genial, no puedo esperar a mañana-Dijo Gaara emocionado**

 **Al otro día, los tres hermanos junto con Kakashi se dirigieron a la escuela, fueron hasta la oficina del director, tocaron la puerta y se escuchó desde adentro.**

 **-Siga.-Los cuatro entraron a la oficina-Ah, pero si eres tú Kakashi**

 **-Hola Baki-Kakashi miró a los tres niños-Bueno niños, saluden al director**

 **-Buenos días-Dijeron los tres**

 **-Vaya, ¿Con qué ellos tres son los hijos de Karura?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Vaya, la chica se parece mucho a ella**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Bueno a lo que vinimos es a que le asignes a cada uno su salón de clases**

 **-De acuerdo. Entonces, Gaara a ti te toca en el salón A-1, Kankuro Tú vas en el salón C-3 y finalmente Temari, a ti te toca el salón D-4. Listo, pueden retirarse**

 **-Muchas gracias-Dijo Temari con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba junto con sus hermanos que hizo que Baki abriera los ojos**

 **-Vaya, su sonrisa es idéntica a la de su madre.**

 **-Sí, ella es el reflejo de Karura**

 **-Tienes razón**

 **Kankuro y Gaara habían llegado a sus salones; pero Temari se había perdido. Empezó a mirar a los alrededores y vio a una niña, así que decidió acercarse**

 **-Hola. Oye, ¿Sabes dónde queda el salón D-4?**

 **-¿Eres nueva?-Preguntó la otra niña**

 **-Sí**

 **-Tienes suerte. Estamos en el mismo salón así que podemos ir juntas**

 **-Eso sería genial**

 **-Por cierto, soy Hozuki Konan, ¿y tú?-Dijo extendiéndole la mano a Temari**

 **-Un gusto, Sabaku no Temari-Dijo ella respondiéndole al gesto de Konan**

 **-Bueno, solo sígueme**

 **Después de haber encontrado el salón y haber tenido varias horas de clase, llegó la hora del descanso y todos los niños salieron, excepto Temari, quien prefirió quedarse en el salón tranquila, sacó su comida cuando unos niños se le acercaron**

 **-Vaya, miren lo que trajo el viento, otra fea a nuestra escuela-Dijo uno**

 **-Sí, otra escoria más, sin talento ni nada de especial**

 **-Y vean,-Dijo otro-parece que va a comer; pero qué tal si…-Cogieron su comida, la botaron al piso y la aplastaron. Temari no supo que más hacer, apretó los puños y empezó a llorar de la rabia.**

 **-Ay miren, va a llorar la pequeña, ay que pecado-Dijo uno burlándose. En ese momento, los demás se echaron a reír.**

 **-Hey, déjenla en paz.-Dijo un chico de pelo rojizo y ojos marrones que se había puesto en frente de ella, en ese momento apareció Konan y se puso junto a él chico**

 **-Sasori tiene razón, no deben tratarla así simplemente porque es nueva, primero aprendan a conocerla**

 **-Yo nunca querría conocer a una chica como ella**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así si apenas la acabas de conocer hoy?-Dijo Konan un poco indignada**

 **-Simplemente porque conozco a las chicas de su estilo**

 **-¿Y según tú, cómo es ella?-Preguntó Sasori**

 **-Simplemente una cualquiera que lo único que busca es ver sufrir al resto, esa carita de santa a mí no me engaña**

 **-Di lo que quieras; pero déjala en paz. Ella no se merece ser tratada de esta forma-Dijo Konan con mucha voluntad**

 **-Bueno, ahí verán ustedes dos si se juntan o no con esa, ya no importa. Luego nos volveremos a encontrar Sabaku no-Dijo él mirando a Temari con desagrado mientras se retiraba con sus amigos**

 **-No les hagas caso, solo te tienen envidia, no más-Le dijo Sasori con una sonrisa**

 **-Gracias a los dos, de verdad, no sabía que hacer contra ellos, quería reaccionar; pero no quería hacerles daño**

 **-Vaya, eres muy buena con la gente; aunque ellos te traten mal-Dijo Konan-Bueno, te presento a mi mejor amigo, Haruno Sasori-En ese momento, Sasori le extendió la mano-y Sasori, ella es Sabaku no Temari-Ella le repondió el gesto a Sasori**

 **-Es un placer conocerte-Dijo él**

 **-El placer es mío-Dijo ella con una sonrisa**

 **-¿Te han dicho qué eres una chica muy linda?**

 **-Pues…es la primera vez que me lo dicen**

 **-¿En serio? No te creo**

 **-Hey, no se olviden de mí-Dijo Konan. Entonces Sasori y Temari se empezaron a reír**

 **-Perdón konan-Dijo Temari**

 **Así fue cada día en la escuela, Temari se la pasaba todo el día junto con Sasori y Konan, Kankuro se la pasaba jugando fútbol con los de su curso y Gaara solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para ponerse a leer en paz una saga que le encantaba. Pasaron los años, y los pequeños niños se habían convertido en adolescentes, Temari tenía dieciséis años, Kankuro quince y Gaara trece**

 **Un día, mientras Temari estaba con sus amigos Sasori le dijo**

 **-Temari, ¿podemos hablar? A solas, si no te importa Konan**

 **-Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema-Se paró y se retiró**

 **-¿Y bien Sasori, ¿qué quieres decirme?**

 **-Bueno, esto te lo he ocultado por mucho tiempo y creo que ya es momento de que lo sepas**

 **-Sasori, me estás asustando ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Bueno…es que…me gustas Temari y mucho…desde que te conocí me enamoré por completo de ti y quisiera que me aceptaras como algo más que un amigo…como tu novio-Temari quedó sorprendida, nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella**

 **-Esto Sasori, mira es muy tierno que te guste; pero no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos-Tomó un respiro y continuó-Mejor dicho, déjame pensarlo y te respondo después, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-De acuerdo-Dijo Sasori sonriendo**

 **Cuando Temari y sus hermanos volvieron a su casa, ella dejó su maleta, tomó un bolso y se dirigió a la puerta**

 **-¿A dónde piensas ir Temari?-Preguntó Kankuro con voz de sobreprotección**

 **-Al centro comercial. Aprovechando que hoy es viernes, voy a comprar algunas cosas.**

 **-De acuerdo-Dijo Gaara-Ve con cuidado**

 **-Lo haré-Abrió la puerta y salió**

 **-Deberías de ser tan sobreprotector con ella, ¿No crees Kankuro?-Preguntó Kakashi mirando hacia la puerta**

 **-Sí, lo sé, solo que no es tan fácil como parece. Puede que sea mi hermana mayor; pero me preocupa que algo llegue a pasarle. Desde la vez que nos atacaron, prometí protegerla con mi vida**

 **-Eres igual a mí cuando tenía tu edad-Kankuro lo miró dudoso-Cuando tu madre estaba con vida, yo la trataba como mi hermanita, siempre me preocupé por ella, la acompañaba a todos lados y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara tan fácilmente; pero un día ella se fue y no volví a saber nada de ella ni de su vida, hasta que me la volví a encontrar cuando tenía a Gaara en su vientre.-Hubo un silencio y Kakashi continuó-Tu madre fue la mejor persona que haya podido conocer, siempre tan tierna, tan dulce y tan especial con los demás, su sonrisa siempre me ponía de buen humor cuando estaba triste o enojado.**

 **-Gracias por contarme todo esto Kakashi-sensei**

 **-De nada.**

 **En el centro comercial, Temari estaba en la zona de camisas pensando**

 **-¿Qué camisa me llevo?**

 **-La de la izquierda de blanco con azul, esa creo que te luce mejor que las demás-Un chico ónix se había puesto detrás de ella sin que pudiera sentirlo. Temari de una vez se erizó y volteo y lo vio, un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros ónix dos años mayor que ella el cual llamó bastante su atención**

 **-Perdón por asutarte. Es que es difícil encontrar chicas lindas por aquí. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi**

 **-Sabaku no Temari, es un placer**

 **-Temari…lindo nombre**

 **-Gracias**

 **-Oye, ¿te parece si tenemos una cita? Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor-Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara**

 **-Bueno, no es mala idea-Respondió ella con la misma sonrisa**

 **-** Con Shikamaru-

 **Shikamaru estaba paseando por las zonas urbanas de Konoha mientras miraba al cielo, sin darse cuenta, chocó con una chica**

 **-Oye, deberías tener más cuidado-Dijo ella. Shikamaru la miró y quedó impactado al verla, una chica de pelo rojizo y ojos marrones quien llamó bastante su atención. Ella lo vio y quedó igual, no podía dejar de contemplar sus ojos marrones y su pelo negro**

 **-P-perdón, no era mi intención**

 **-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, soy Akasuna Tayuya**

 **-Nara Shikamaru, un gusto conocerte…¿Te parece si caminamos juntos y nos conocemos un poco más?**

 **-Bueno sí, me gusta la idea-Dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa pícara**

 **Así empezaron a encontrar personas que los hacían sentir "especiales y únicos en el mundo", una simple ilusión.**


	4. No Te Reconocí

Capítulo 3

No Te Reconocí

 **Después de conocerse, empezaron a salir juntos más seguido, Temari e Itachi se la pasaban yendo a parques de diversiones, a fiestas y a centors comerciales; mientras que Shikamaru y Tayuya eran un poco más tranquilos, iban al parque a observar las nubes, a una cafetería que quedaba cerca de la casa de Shikamaru a conversar sobre el día o algo chistoso que le hubiera pasado antes y jugando videojuegos en los cuales Shikamaru siempre ganaba. Todo era perfecto, hasta que un día una revelación inesperada pasó**

-Con Temari e Itachi-

 **-Temari…-Dijo Itachi**

 **-Dime**

 **-Te quiero hacer una pregunta-Dijo un tanto asustado**

 **-Claro**

 **-¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

 **-¿Cómo?-Temari quedó sorprendida, siempre quiso que Itachi se lo pidiera; pero nunca creyó que eso llegaría a pasar**

 **-Bueno, si no quieres no te obligo-Dijo él un tanto decepcionado**

 **-No, no es eso. Es solo que…nunca pensé que me lo fueras a pedir**

 **-¿Y por qué no lo haría? Me gustas Temari y mucho, eres una chica muy linda y cualquier hombre se fijaría en ti, como por ejemplo ese amigo tuyo Sasori-Le cogió la mano y dijo**

 **-Te lo voy a volver a preguntar, ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

 **-Sí, claro que sí-En ese momento, Itachi se le acercó lentamente y le dio un beso tierno y apasionado. Temari quedó roja**

 **-¿Y e-eso por qué fue?-Preguntó ella un poco nerviosa**

 **-Pues, ya somos novios ¿no? Así que tengo todo el derecho de besarte-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Entonces ella se le acercó y lo besó dejándolo rojo**

 **-Si tú tienes todo el derecho de besarme cuando se te antoje, yo también lo tengo**

 **-Sí, tienes razón-Dijo Itachi sonriendo**

-Con Shikamaru y Tayuya-

 **-Vamos Shikamaru, se lo tienes que decir, simplemente toca la puerta y dile que quieres hablar con ella-Se decía a sí mismo. Shikamaru tocó la puerta y una chica de pelo marrón y ojos marrones le abrió la puerta**

 **-¿Shikamaru?¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Hola Tenten, ¿está tu hermana?**

 **-¿Cuál de las dos?¿Tayuya o Matsuri?**

 **-Tayuya**

 **-Sí, sí está. Permíteme y la llamó-Tenten se adentró un poco a la casa y gritó**

 **-¡Tayuya!¡Te buscan en la puerta!**

 **-¿¡Quién me busca!?-Gritó ella desde su habitación**

 **-¡Shikamaru!-Al escuchar su nombre, Tayuya salió corriendo solo para verlo**

 **-Hola Shikamaru-Dijo ella un poco nerviosa**

 **-Hola Tayuya, ¿te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?**

 **-Claro**

 **Se dirigieron al parque hasta una pequeña banquita y se sentaron**

 **-Tayuya, quiero preguntarte algo**

 **-Claro, ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Bueno…¿cómo te lo digo? Mmmm**

 **-Solo dilo. No te voy a decir nada malo**

 **-De acuerdo…Tayuya…¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Tayuya se le lanzó abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla**

 **-Claro que sí. Si quiero ser tu novia.-En ese entonces, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se besaron lentamente sin querer separarse el uno del otro, hasta que necesitaban aire y decidieron separarse**

 **-Entonces, es oficial-Dijo Shikamaru-Tenemos una relación**

 **-Sí, así es; pero…**

 **-¿Pero qué?**

 **-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? Digo, hay muchas mujeres bellas por toda la aldea; pero ¿por qué yo?-Shikamaru le dio una sonrisa y respondió**

 **-Simplemente porque me gustas y para mí no hay ninguna chica más linda y tierna que tú, por eso te elegí como mi novia y de pronto en un futuro, mi esposa**

 **-¿E-esposa?-Dijo Tayuya sonrojándose**

 **-Sí, tal cual lo escuchaste**

 **Después de dos meses de haberse ennoviado, decidieron que era el momento de presentarse ante la familia de cada uno.**

-Con Temari e Itachi-

 **-¿Estás segura de que esto es una buena idea?**

 **-Sí. Ya llevamos dos meses juntos, es momento de que mis hermanos te conozcan y te acepten**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **Temari abrió la puerta y quedó sorprendida al ver algo que no esperaba**

 **-¡Sasori!¡Konan!¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo Temari feliz**

 **-Hola Temari-Dijo Konan-Tus hermanos nos invitaron para darte la sorpresa de que nos encontraras en tu casa para pasarla bien esta noche**

 **-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Pero, yo también les tengo una sorpresa-Todos quedaron impactados, no entendían a qué se refería, si les había comprado un regalo o había hecho algún amigo**

 **-Les presento, él es Uchiha Itachi, mi novio**

 **-¿¡Novio!?-Dijeron todos a la vez. La noticia los había dejado perplejos, no lo podían creer. Temari siendo una chica tan reservada y estricta con un novio, aunque no les sorprendía tanto ya que sabían que ella era una chica muy atractiva físicamente**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué les sorprende tanto?**

 **-No, por nada-Dijo Konan, a la cual parecía haberle llamado mucho la atención el novio de Temari; pero sabía que era imposible estar con él, primero era la felicidad de su amiga y luego lo demás-Me parece que hacen una linda pareja**

 **-Gracias-Dijeron los dos**

 **-¿Cuándo fue que pasó esto?-Dijo Kankuro muy tensionado. Su hermana a la que había prometido proteger con su vida desde aquel incidente, ahora tenía un novio en el cual no confiaba para nada**

 **-Hace dos meses**

 **-No te voy a permitir…-Kakashi se le acercó y le susurró al oído.-Bueno, tienes mi aprobación; pero si la llegas a lastimar Uchiha, te juro que te arrepentirás de ello.**

 **-Por mí está bien-Dijo Kakashi-Pero eso sí, te advierto lo mismo que Kankuro, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-D-de acuerdo-Dijo Itachi asustado por la mirada intimidante que le hacía Kakashi**

 **-Yo te digo lo mismo-Dijo Gaara**

 **-¿Y bien Sasori, tú no piensas en decirle algo a Temari?**

 **-Disculpen, me tengo que retirar-Se levantó del sofá y salió de la casa**

 **-¡Ay no!-Dijo Temari sintiéndose culpable-Ya vuelvo, tú quédate aquí y socializa un poco. No me tardo-Temari salió corriendo de la casa detrás de Sasori**

 **Después de haber corrido un buen rato, lo encontró sentado en una banca, se acercó y se sentó a su lado**

 **-Sasori, ¿estás bien?-Dijo preocupada**

 **-Sí…estupendo…¿¡Por qué me hiciste esto Temari, por qué!? Dijiste que lo pensarías y parece que no lo hiciste, te fuiste con el primero que se metió en tu camino…-decía Sasori entre lágrimas de tristeza y rabia**

 **-Mira, no quería herirte. Perdóname Sasori; pero es que tú e Itachi son muy diferentes**

 **-Dime…¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?**

 **-No es eso, nada que ver. Es que con Itachi las cosas fueron en el momento, me enamoré con solo verlo, como tú hiciste conmigo; pero contigo las cosas son diferentes, los dos aprendimos a construir una amistad de verdad, algo que no quiero que cambie y si tenemos una relación, no será lo mismo. Además, si tuviera una relación contigo, te lastimaría y te haría sufrir mucho y eso es lo que menos quiero porque no sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro-Dijo Temari sin evitar contener las lágrimas**

 **-Bueno, lo entiendo. No siempre el amor puede ser correspondido; pero, ya para de llorar por favor, no me gusta verte así-Dijo Sasori mientras le secaba las lágrimas de aquellos ojos que le encantaba contemplar cada día**

 **-Tranquilo, algún encontrarás a una chica que te haga feliz**

 **-¿En serio lo crees?**

 **-Por supuesto, mi mejor amigo no se va a morir hasta no tener una novia**

 **-Bueno, yo solo quiero que seas feliz Temari, con quien tú quieras, lo único que me gusta es verte sonreír, si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré; pero eso sí, si te llega a hacer algún daño, me avisas y lo mató**

 **-Tranquilo, yo te digo**

-Con Shikamaru y Tayuya-

 **-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?**

 **-Sí, es preferible que conozcas a mis padres. Ya llevamos dos meses como pareja, así que es lo mejor**

 **-Bueno, ya conoces a mis hermanas, así que por ses lado no nos tenemos que preocupar**

 **-Sí**

 **-De acuerdo, entremos-Dijo Tayuya nerviosa**

 **Shikamaru abrió la puerta y vio a sus padres sentados en el sofá conversando normal cuando voltearon a verlo**

 **-Ah Shikamaru, por fin llegas-Dijo su madre-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?**

 **-Eso no importa ahoea, lo que importa es que tengo que presentarles a alguien**

 **-¿Y ese milagro que invites a alguien más que no sea Ino o Chouji?-Le dijo su padre**

 **-Muy gracioso, papá**

 **-Bueno hijo-Dijo Yoshino-¿A quién nos quieres presentar?**

 **-Mamá, papá, ella es Akasuna Tayuya, mi novia.**

 **-Vaya hijo, hasta que por fin te consigues una novia-Dijo Shikaku medio burlón**

 **-Vaya papá, que simpático**

 **-Bueno, me parece muy lindo que tengas una relación-Dijo Yoshino sin mucho agrado-Solo quiero que seas feliz y tu mi niña**

 **-¿Si señora?**

 **-Llegas a lastimar el corazón de mi pequeño y te juro que te las verás conmigo, ¿te quedó claro?**

 **-Si señora, le prometo que amaré y respetaré a su hijo hoy y siempre**

 **-Espero que así sea-Dijo Yoshino mirando a Tayuya fijamente a los ojos**

-Con Temari al día siguiente-

 **-Hermanos, tengo que comentarles algo**

 **-Claro Temari, ¿qué ocurre?-Dijo Gaara**

 **-Voy a viajar mañana con Itachi hasta Konoha**

 **-¿Y para qué vas a ir hasta allá?-Preguntó Kankuro**

 **-Para conocer a su familia**

 **-Bueno,-Dijo Kakashi-en ese caso, si puedes ir, ¿verdad muchachos?**

 **-Sí-Dijo Gaara-Itachi nos ha demostrado que es una persona de fiar, así que tienes mi permiso, ¿y tú Kankuro? ¿Qué dices?**

 **-Supongo que no tengo opción, así que ve y pásalo bien**

 **-Gracias chicos, son los mejores-Dijo mientras se retiraba con Itachi**

 **Después de dos largos días caminando hasta Konoha, por fin llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha**

 **-Itachi…tengo miedo**

 **-¿De qué?**

 **-De conocer a tu familia**

 **-No te preocupes, solo conocerás a mi hermano. Recuerda que mis padres murieron hace años**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-Bueno, ¿estás lista para esto?**

 **-Sí, hagámoslo**

 **Itachi abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano menor junto con su novia en el sofá**

 **-Vaya, Itachi. No pensé que volverías-Dijo él**

 **-Sasuke, es bueno volver a verte-Miró más hacia el fondo y vio a una chica de pelo rosa y ojos jade sentada en el sofá**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ella?**

 **-Yo también te pregunto lo mismo**

 **-Bueno; pero yo te lo pregunté primero, así que responde**

 **-Bueno-Dijo Sasuke-ella es mi novia, Haruno Sakura**

 **-¿Haruno?-Preguntó Temari**

 **-Sí-Respondió Sakura-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-Porque tengo un amigo con ese mismo apellido**

 **-¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo?**

 **-Haruno Sasori-Al escuchar su nombre, sakura quedó impactada, hace tiempo que ya no veía a su hermano, ni escuchaba su nombre. Empezó a llorar sin poderse contener**

 **-¿E-estás bien?-Preguntó Temari preocupada, creyendo que la había ofendido o algo parecido**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes. Es solo que no he visto a mi hermano hace mucho y volver a escuchar su nombre me llena de felicidad**

 **-¿S-Sasori es tu hermano?**

 **-Sí, mi hermano mayor. Nuestros padres se separaron y cada uno se quedó con uno de los dos**

 **-Bueno, volviendo al tema-Interrumpió Sasuke-¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña?**

 **-Ah verdad, ella es Sabaku no Temari-Respondió Itachi-Temari, él es mi hermano Uchiha Sasuke**

 **-Es un placer conocerte Sasuke-Dijo Temari con una sonrisa**

 **-El placer es mío**

 **Se quedaron conversando todo el día, hasta que llegó la noche y Temari e Itachi decidieron retirarse de vuelta a Suna, ya que los hermanos de Temari y Kakashi podrían estar preocupados**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció mi hermano menor?**

 **-Bueno, se ve que es un poco serio; pero es una gran persona**

 **-Vaya, no pensé que te llevarías una buena impresión de él**

 **-¿Y por qué no?**

 **Una pareja iba detrás de ellos, cuando el chico tropezó y cayó encima de Temari. Era de noche, no había luces, así que no se veía nada.**

 **-L-lo siento mucho, no era mi intención.-Dijo él preocupado por la reacción de la chica**

 **-N-no te preocupes, fue un accidente, le pudo pasar a cualquiera**

 **-¡Hey, idiota! ¿Te importaría quitarte de encima de mi novia?-Dijo Itachi celoso**

 **-Oye, no le digas así-Replicó Tayuya-más bien dile a tu novia que no le coquetee a mi novio**

 **-¿Pero qué mier…? Si él fue el que cayó encima de ella**

 **-¡Ya cállense los dos!-Gritó Temari**

 **-¡No me digas que hacer escoria!-Al escuchar esa palabra, Temari se sintió ofendida, pues recordó aquel momento tan horrible por el que había pasado cuando apenas era una niña**

-FLASHBACK-

 **-Vaya, miren lo que trajo el viento, otra fea a nuestra escuela-Dijo uno**

 **-Sí, otra escoria más, sin talento ni nada de especial**

 **-Y vean,-Dijo otro-parece que va a comer; pero qué tal si…-Cogieron su comida, la botaron al piso y la aplastaron. Temari no supo que más hacer, apretó los puños y empezó a llorar de la rabia.**

 **-Ay miren, va a llorar la pequeña, ay que pecado-Dijo uno burlándose. En ese momento, los demás se echaron a reír.**

 **-Hey, déjenla en paz.-Dijo un chico de pelo rojizo y ojos marrones que se había puesto en frente de ella, en ese momento apareció Konan y se puso junto a él chico**

 **-Sasori tiene razón, no deben tratarla así simplemente porque es nueva, primero aprendan a conocerla**

 **-Yo nunca querría conocer a una chica como ella**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así si apenas la acabas de conocer hoy?-Dijo Konan un poco indignada**

 **-Simplemente porque conozco a las chicas de su estilo**

 **-¿Y según tú, cómo es ella?-Preguntó Sasori**

 **-Simplemente una cualquiera que lo único que busca es ver sufrir al resto, esa carita de santa a mí no me engaña**

 **-Di lo que quieras; pero déjala en paz. Ella no se merece ser tratada de esta forma-Dijo Konan con mucha voluntad**

 **-Bueno, ahí verán ustedes dos si se juntan o no con esa, ya no importa. Luego nos volveremos a encontrar Sabaku no-Dijo él mirando a Temari con desagrado mientras se retiraba con sus amigos**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Consumió sus lágrimas y dejó que su orgullo la forjara, apretó los puños, empujo a Shikamaru, se levantó y encaró a Tayuya**

 **-¡Escúchame tonta! Conmigo no te metas, no me conoces**

 **-Como si quisiera hacerlo-Respondió Tayuya-Se ve que eres una cualquiera**

 **-Bueno, si yo soy una cualquiera, entonces, ¿Qué eres tú?**

 **Eso dejo a Tayuya perpleja sin saber cómo reaccionar; pero recobró la compostura al fin y al cabo**

 **-¡Ay! Te voy a matar maldita**

 **-¡Ven entonces! Si te atreves-En ese momento, Shikamaru agarró a Tayuya de la cintura para que no fuera a pegarle a Temari, Itachi hizo lo mismo.**

 **-¡Ya Tayuya! Tranquila, no te alteres-Dijo Shikamaru tratando de calmarla**

 **-Sí, mejor hazle caso a tu novio-Dijo Temari burlándose**

 **-¡Ya para, Temari! No la provoques más-Cuando Shikamaru escuchó ese nombre, éste empezó a retumbar en su cabeza, pues se acordó de aquella chica que había conocido hace diez años y le había encantado; pero creyó que era imposible que fuera la misma quien estaba ahí, frente a él**

 **-Sí, tienes razón Itachi. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, mejor vámonos**

 **-Sí, es mejor que se larguen de aquí, no pertenecen a este lugar-Temari al escucharla se enfadó y se le acercó**

 **-Escúchame…y hazlo bien. Tú no sabes nada de mí, ni de dónde vengo y a dónde voy, así que no digas cosas que no sabes porque este lugar fue mi hogar alguna vez.**

 **-Como sea, no me interesa.-Respondió ella- Vámonos Shikamaru, este lugar está lleno de porquería.-Al escuchar ese nombre, Temari se enrojeció sin darse cuenta, pues nunca había olvidado aquel encuentro que tuvo con él y qué con solo pensar en su pelo y sus ojos, la ponía muy feliz**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **Cada pareja se retiró por caminos opuestos, Temari e Itachi se fueron hacia la salida de Konoha; mientras que Tayuya y Shikamaru se fueron adentrando más en la aldea. ¿Había sido una casualidad qué a los dos les hubiera vuelto a ocurrir lo mismo de hace diez años o había sido el destino el que hizo que se volvieran a encontrar después de tanto tiempo?**


	5. Confíe en Tí

Capítulo 4

Confíe en Ti

 **Cuando Temari e Itachi volvieron a Suna, después de dos días de larga caminata, él fue a dejarla a su casa. Durante todo el camino, Temari se la pasó pensando en aquel encuentro y el nombre "Shikamaru" no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza, como si lo hubiera vuelto a ver después de diez largos años**

 **-Gracias por todo Itachi, me divertí mucho; excepto por lo de hace dos días, no fue muy lindo que digamos**

 **-Lo sé, fue igual de incómodo para mí. Sobre todo porque ese idiota te cayó encima-Temari sonrió**

 **-Bueno, eso ya es cosa del pasado, no volverá a pasar…o eso espero**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con "eso espero"?-Preguntó Itachi un poco preocupado**

 **-Porque hace diez años, me pasó lo mismo. Solo que yo caí al suelo y el mantuvo el equilibrio después del choque**

 **-¿Y no hiciste nada al respecto?**

 **-No-Dijo Temari bajando la cabeza como si quisiera llorar de rabia al no haber reaccionado; aunque su gran orgullo no se lo permitía**

 **Itachi le levantó la mirada y la observó fijamente a los ojos**

 **-Temari, no tienes que hacerte la dura conmigo. Tienes todo el derecho de llorar, para eso está mi hombro y mi pecho, para abrigarte y protegerte…y si no hiciste nada, fue por alguna razón**

 **Temari simplemente se apoyó en el hombro de Itachi mientras dejaba que éste la abrazara por su cintura dándole tranquilidad a su interior**

 **En ese momento, kakashi abrió la puerta y exclamó**

 **-Perdón por interrumpir el momento; pero ya es tarde-Itachi y Temari voltearon a mirar y se separaron. Ella se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos**

 **-Es verdad.-Dijo Temari-Bueno, Itachi nos vemos mañana.**

 **-De acuerdo. Mañana quiero que nos encontremos en el parque que queda entre Suna y Konoha, ¿te parece?**

 **-De acuerdo. Mañana a las tres**

 **-Bien. Es una cita-Temari se acercó a Itachi y le dio un beso el cual le fue correspondido**

 **-Bueno, adiós Itachi. Descansa-Dijo Temari mientras cerrraba la puerta de su casa**

 **-Tú igual-Ya adentro de la casa, Kakashi miró a Temari**

 **-Temari, ¿está todo bien?**

 **-Sí, perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo pregunta Kakashi-sensei?**

 **-Porque estabas llorando y me preocupa que Itachi te haya hecho algo que te hiciera sentir mal**

 **-No pasa nada Kakashi-sensei, Itachi no me ha hecho nada malo. Son solo recuerdos que rondan por mi mente, nada más. Bueno, con su permiso, me voy a dormir**

 **-Algo me dice que no está bien, para nada-Se decía Kakashi en sus pensamientos**

-Con Shikamaru y Tayuya-

 **Estaban sentados en una banquita del parque**

 **-Han pasado tantas cosas-Dijo Tayuya mirando al suelo**

 **-Ni que lo digas. Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente ha sido un completo fastidio**

 **-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Incluso fue horrible cuando te caíste encima de esa chica-Dijo Tayuya con tristeza**

 **-Pero sabes que no fue mi culpa, ¿verdad? Solo me tropecé con una piedra y me caí sobre ella, estaba oscuro, así que no se veía nada.**

 **-Sé que no fue tu culpa, un accidente de ese tipo le puede pasar a cualquiera**

 **-Pero no te deprimas,-Shikamaru levantó su mirada y le dijo-yo no te cambiaría por otra chica y menos una a la que acabe de conocer, tú eres la chica que amo y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión con respecto a eso**

 **Shikamaru se le acercó y la besó tiernamente. Después de un beso casi sin final, Tayuya se separó y dijo**

 **-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos juntos al parque que queda entre konoha y Suna?**

 **-¿Me estás invitando a salir?-Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa pícara**

 **-Pues sí. Hay que olvidarnos de todos nuestros problemas por un segundo y disfrutar de la naturaleza**

 **-De acuerdo. Entonces es una cita.**

 **-¿Te parece a las tres?**

 **-De acuerdo. Por ti, lo que sea…ahora mejor te llevo a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde**

 **-De acuerdo-Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tayuya, ésta tocó la puerta porque se le habían olvidado las llaves. Una chica de pelo marrón y ojos negros ónix abrió la puerta**

 **-¿Matsuri?-Dijo tayuyá sorprendida-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?**

 **-Hola Tayuya…Shikamaru. Tenten me pidió el favor de que te esperara, ya que ella estaba cansada de hacerlo**

 **-¡Esa floja! ¿Cómo permite que nuestra hermana menor se acueste tan tarde?**

 **-¡Mírame Tayuya!-Dijo Matsuri enojada-Ya no soy la pequeña niña que solías proteger. Ya crecí, y ya es momento de que lo entiendas**

 **-Lo sé; pero me preocupa que algo te llegue a pasar-Dijo Tayuya con tristeza**

 **-Sé que te preocupa mi bienestar; pero ya es tiempo de que aprendas a soltarme un poco las riendas, ¿no crees?**

 **-Sí-Tayuya y Matsuri se abrazaron mientras que Shikamaru seguía ahí parado sin saber qué hacer y dijo**

 **-Bueno…será mejor que me retire, cuídate Tayuya**

 **-Gracias Shikamaru, tú igual…adiós-Dijo Tayuya mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa**

 **-Adiós-Shikamaru se dirigió a su casa; pero en el camino, había un recuerdo que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, aquel que no lo había dejado dormir hasta que conoció a Tayuya, ese recuerdo casi perdido había vuelto a renacer y el nombre "Temari" no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza una y otra vez**

 **-Temari.-Se decía a sí mismo-Aquella chica que me hizo sentir algo especial, algo único e inigualable que ni siquiera junto a Tayuya he llegado a sentir; pero ¿si habrá sido ella la chica de la otra vez? No…imposible…ya han pasado diez años, ya debería haberlo superado, solo fue una casualidad, nada fuera de lo común, ¿o sí? Deja de pensar estupideces Shikamaru, tienes una novia hermosa a tu lado a la cual adoras, deja de tener simples ilusiones de una chica que solo has visto una vez en tu vida y que no has vuelto a encontrar. Enfócate en otra cosa para dejar de pensar en ese recuerdo que nunca imaginaste volver a recordar-Dio un suspiro-Esto es tan fastidioso, bueno no importa.**

 **Al llegar a su casa, Shikamaru abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró lentamente**

 **-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde Shikamaru?-Preguntó Yoshino con un tono un poco molesto**

 **Shikamaru saltó de un susto tan grande que le causó aquella voz, no se había dado cuenta de que su madre estaba ahí sentada en el sofá. Shikamaru tomó aire y respondió**

 **-Estaba dejando a Tayuya en su casa**

 **-Bueno, siéntate-Dijo Yoshino un poco más tranquila-Lo he estado pensando y creo que esa chica no te conviene**

 **-Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?-Dijo Shikamaru preocupado**

 **-No sé. Siento que algún día te va a hacer daño y no quiero verte sufrir y menos por una chica; pero bueno, tú ya eres lo suficientemente maduro para tomar tus propias decisiones, ya no eres mi pequeño-Yoshino no podía dejar de llorar, Shikamaru la abrazó y le dijo**

 **-Tranquila mamá. Entiendo que te preocupe mi bienestar de con quién estoy y con quién no; pero ya soy grande, tengo dieciséis y tengo que asumir mis errores y repararlos. Y no te pongas así porque yo siempre seré tu pequeño-Se separó de ella y continúo-Te amo, gracias por preocuparte siempre por mí. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar**

 **Ni Shikamaru ni Temari pudieron dormir bien aquella noche, el recuerdo de la primera vez en que sus miradas se cruzaron los mantuvo despiertos casi toda la noche, ninguno comprendía por qué después de diez años, ese recuerdo había vuelto a marcar sus vidas, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas o algo similar. Cada uno estaba recostado en su cama mirando al techo**

 **(Shikamaru)-¿Qué me pasa? Hace tiempo que no recordaba ese momento tan tierno y especial**

 **(Temari)-Que me hizo sentir tan**

 **(Shikamaru)-Vivo y único**

 **(Temari)-Es como si toda mi vida se volviera a repetir.**

 **(Shikamaru)-No lo entiendo. Creí que lo había superado; pero al parecer no fue así.**

 **(Temari)-Ese recuerdo no para de dar vueltas en mi cabeza**

 **(Shikamaru)-Y no sé por qué rayos no lo puedo sacar de mi mente**

 **(Temari)-Es como si no quisiera desaparecer,**

 **(Shikamaru)-Como si quisiera decirme algo;**

 **(Temari)-Pero no sé lo que es.**

 **(Shikamaru)-Me siento tan raro,**

 **(Temari)-Es como si**

 **(Shikamaru)-Nuestras miradas**

 **(Temari)-Se hubieran vuelto a cruzar**

 **(Shikamaru)-Una vez más**

 **(Temari)-Después de tantos años**

 **(Shikamaru)-Pero, ¿por qué ahora**

 **(Temari)-Cuando tengo una relación**

 **(Shikamaru)-Con alguien que realmente**

 **(Temari)-Me hace feliz**

 **(Shikamaru)-Y me llena de vida?**

 **(Temari)-Bueno, es mejor**

 **(Shikamaru)-Que me vaya durmiendo**

 **(Temari)-Mañana será un día grandioso**

 **(Shikamaru)-Y no lo puedo desaprovechar**

 **(Temari)-Porque pasaré**

 **(Shikamaru)-Un buen rato**

 **(Ambos)-Con el amor de mi vida**

 **Al día siguiente, Shikamaru y Temari se estaban arreglando para ir al parque a ver a sus parejas**

-Con Temari-

 **-¿A dónde vas tan arreglada?-Preguntó Gaara**

 **-Simplemente tengo una cita con Itachi**

 **-Hablando de él…hay algo que debo decirte**

 **-¿Qué ocurre con Itachi?-Preguntó Temari desconcertada**

 **\- Es solo que…no creo que te convenga estar con él**

 **-¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso ha hecho algo que yo no sepa?**

 **-No, nada que ver. Simplemente siento que te va a traicionar**

 **-Bueno, parece que has visto muchas películas de suspenso en las cuales la chica es traicionada por el hombre que ama y el hermano le advierte antes de salir**

 **-Como sea, solo ten cuidado allá, ¿sí?**

 **-Tranquilo, te prometo que lo tendré**

 **-Adiós Temari**

 **-Adiós Gaara**

-Con Shikamaru-

 **-¿Y ese milagro que te arregles tanto?**

 **-Ay papá, no molestes, ¿sí? Solamente tengo una cita con Tayuya**

 **-Sobre ella, no creo que te convenga mucho estar con una chica así**

 **-Estás igual que mamá anoche. Mírame papá, ya no soy el pequeño al que solías proteger hace años. Ya crecí y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones de con quién estar y con quién no y si me equivocó con ella, asumiré mi error y continuaré con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y yo.**

 **-Bueno, solo espero que no termines sufriendo por ella, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-De acuerdo papá, no voy a sufrir por amor**

 **-Ese es mi muchacho, ahora ve y diviértete con tu novia**

 **-Gracias papá. Adiós, te quiero.**

 **-Y yo a ti, campeón**

 **Shikamaru y Temari se dirigieron al parque que quedaba entre Suna y Konoha; pero cuando llegaron, se encontraron con algo que nunca pensaron que verían en sus vidas y que parecía casi irreal aquella situación**

 **Itachi y Tayuya se estaban besando de una forma apasionada y dulce a la vez y no se detenían hasta que Temari gritó**

 **-¡Itachi! ¿Pero qué…?-Entonces, Itachi y Tayuya se separaron al instante y se voltearon. Sus "parejas" los estaban observando desilusionados**

 **-Temari…por favor…déjame explicarte**

 **-No tienes nada que explicar, Itachi. Ya con lo que vi, tengo suficiente-Dijo Temari entre lágrimas. Parecía que el ciclo de su vida se repitiera, primero su madre es traicionada por su padre y ahora ella es traicionada por la persona en la que más confía**

 **-No lo entiendes. Por favor, déjame que te explique-Se le acercó para abrazarla; pero ella se corrió hacia atrás**

 **-¡No me toques! Esta relación acaba aquí y ahora, no puedo creer lo que me has hecho, creí que seríamos felices juntos; pero al parecer me equivoqué. Gaara tenía razón, nunca debí haberme metido con alguien como tú.-Temari no dejaba de llorar, el dolor la consumía demasiado, ni su orgullo podía hacer algo**

 **-Temari, no me hagas esto, te lo pido. Te amo y no hay otra que ame que no seas tú.**

 **-Déjate de las cursilerías que ya no funcionan. No quiero volver a verte, eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida-Temari salió corriendo a su casa con el corazón roto y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos**

 **-Shikamaru, puedo explicarlo**

 **-No tienes que harcelo, ya entendí que para ti solo fui un juguete**

 **-No digas eso, por favor perdóname**

 **-¿Qué te perdone? ¿Después de lo que acabas de hacer? Primero muerto a hacer eso. Me traicionaste Tayuya y me duele mucho que lo hayas hecho-Shikamaru contenía las lágrimas del dolor, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando**

 **-Por favor, yo te amo y no hay nadie a quien ame más que a ti-Tayuya no paraba de llorar y se sentía culpable por haber traicionado a su novio**

 **-Deja de decir tonterías y ahórrate las lágrimas, con lo que acaba de pasar me queda claro que nunca me amaste como yo a ti. Está relación terminó**

 **-Shikamaru, no me hagas esto, por favor, dame otra oportunidad**

 **-No lo haré nunca, no quiero saber nada de ti-Shikamaru se retiró lentamente a su casa, Tayuya lo agarró del brazo; pero él se soltó al instante**

 **-¿Pudiste resolver las cosas con él?-Preguntó Itachi quien estaba detrás de ella**

 **-No, en absoluto, me terminó ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con ella?**

 **-Igual, me dijo que no quería volver a verme en su vida**

 **-Tenemos que pensar en algo para recuperarlos**

 **-¿Qué sugieres?**

 **-Lo mejor es que nos alejemos de ellos por un tiempo y volverlos a encontrar par ver si así quieren volver con nosotros**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo. Necesitan un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y darse cuenta d que somos lo mejor de sus vidas**

-En la casa de los Sabaku no-

 **Temari entró y cerró la puerta con una fuerza tal que hizo que sus hermanos y Kakashi fueran corriendo tras ella**

 **-Temari, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué vienes llorando de esa manera?-Preguntó Kankuro preocupado**

 **Ella simplemente lo abrazó sin contener las lágrimas**

 **-Los tres tenían razón, en todo**

 **-¿Pero de qué estás hablando Temari?-Preguntó Gaara muy confundido**

 **-Para Itachi…solo fui un juego…me engañó con otra-Le costaba hablar entre tanta lágrima**

 **-¿¡Cómo se atreve a lastimar a mi florecita!?-Dijo Kakashi muy enojado-¡Ahora si lo voy a mandar a su tumba!**

 **-No se moleste Kakashi-sensei, desperdiciaría su tiempo con él. Simplemente es una escoria que aprenderé a olvidar**

 **-Temari…-Dijo Kankuro-Ella se separó de él e intentando recobrar la compostura dijo**

 **-Prometo por mi vida que nunca me volveré a enamorar, sino sería otro malgasto de mi tiempo y nunca me demostraré débil ante nadie, nunca más**

 **-¿Cómo puedes prometer una cosa así?-Dijo Gaara muy alterado-Uno nunca sabe de quien se enamora o si se llegará a enamorar; no puedes prometer algo que es casi imposible**

 **-Si me llego a enamorar de nuevo, lo cual sería inútil porque solo nos enamoramos una vez en la vida, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para olvidar**

 **-¿Y qué tal si por Itachi no sentías amor, sino atracción?-Preguntó Kankuro**

 **-No lo creo, con Itachi me sentía tan bien; pero después de lo que pasó hoy, no quiero ni verlo a los ojos. Si me disculpan, me iré a dormir**

 **Temari se dirigió a sus cuarto; mientras que sus hermanos y Kakashi se quedaron ahí en la sala pensando**

 **-Algo me dice que Temari nunca amó a Itachi-Dijo Gaara seco**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?-Dijo Kakashi mirándolo a los ojos**

 **-¿Se acuerda de aquel niño que ella conoció hace diez años?**

 **-Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?**

 **-Pues que era la primera vez que a Temari se le iluminaban los ojos al conocer a otra persona-Agregó Kankuro**

 **-Y eso implica que puede que ella se haya enamorado de él con solo verlo a los ojos…como un amor a primera vista-Complementó Gaara**

 **-Puede ser-Asintió Kakashi**

-Con Shikamaru-

 **Shikamaru decidió sacar su celular y llamar a sus mejores amigos**

 **-Chouji, Ino, ¿pueden venir a mi casa?**

 **-Sí claro-Dijo Ino-¿estás bien? Te oyes un poco triste**

 **-Cuando vengan les diré todo**

 **-De acuerdo Shikamaru. Cuenta conmigo-Dijo Chouji**

 **Chouji e Ino llegaron a la casa de Shikamaru, tocaron la puerta y Shikaku les abrió**

 **-Vaya Chouji, Ino, es bueno verlos de nuevo, ¿están buscando a Shikamaru?**

 **-Sí-Respondió Ino**

 **-Pero no se queden ahí parados, pasen-Dijo Shikaku con una sonrisa**

 **Chouji e Ino se dirigieron al cuarto de Shikamaru y lo vieron acostado en su cama, mirando al techo y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar**

 **-Shikamaru…-Dijo Ino preocupada-¿Todo está bien?**

 **-Ah…Chouji…Ino…no sabía que estaban ahí**

 **-Pues nos llamaste y nos pediste que viniéramos-Dijo Chouji**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Tengo que contarles algo, ya que si no lo comentó, siento que seguiré sufriendo**

 **-Shikamaru me estás asustando, ¿qué te ocurre?-Chouji e Ino se sentaron al lado de él en la cama**

 **-Tayuya me traicionó, se besó con otro**

 **-Ay Shikamaru…yo…lo lamento mucho por ti**

 **-No tienes que lamentarte Ino, nada de esto fue tu culpa**

 **-Talvez fue el destino-Dijo Chouji**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **-A que talvez nunca amaste a Tayuya y su relación terminó por alguna razón**

 **-Eso no importa ya-Dijo Shikamaru-Prometo que no me volveré a enamorar en la vida**

 **-¿¡Estás loco!?-Dijo Ino alterada-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre prometer una cosa así!? No sabes cuando el amor tocará a tu puerta una vez más y encontrarás a esa chica que te haga feliz**

 **-Solo nos enamoramos una vez en la vida Ino y sé que nunca me volveré a fijar en una mujer**

 **-¿Y qué me dices de la chica que conociste hace diez años?**

 **-Ella es solo un recuerdo perdido**

 **-Pero cuando me hablaste de ella, se te iluminaron los ojos de una forma tan única que ni siquiera con Tayuya se te ponían así**

 **-Tal vez; pero ya hice un juramento y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera un recuerdo tan bonito y mágico como ese**

 **-Bueno, cuando te la vuelvas a encontrar y te des cuenta que te enamoraste de ella a primera vista, no vengas a decir nada-Dijo Chouji mirándolo fijamente a los ojos**

 **-Eso es imposible Chouji, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la conocí, hasta todavía recuerdo sus ojos verdes azulado y su pelo rubio arreglado en cuatro coletas**

 **-¿Lo ves? Te enamoraste de una chica con solo verla-Dijo Ino con una sonrisa**

 **-Puede ser; pero estoy seguro de que nunca la volveré a ver**

 **-Cree en el destino Shikamaru,-Dijo Chouji- tal vez algún día la vuelvas a ver, no pierdas la esperanza aún**

 **-Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí, son los mejores amigos que cualquiera podría tener-Dijo él entre lágrimas. Shikamaru abrazó a Chouji e Ino al mismo tiempo mientras ellos le respondían al abrazo.**


	6. Te Encontré

Capítulo 5

Te Encontré

-En la casa de las Akasuna-

 **-¿En serio te vas a ir?-Preguntó Tenten con tristeza en sus ojos**

 **-Sí, es lo mejor hermana, así veré si me puedo olvidar de Shikamaru. Solo estaré un año y volveré-Dijo Tayuya**

 **-Te vamos a extrañar mucho-Dijo Matsuri mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos**

 **-No llores Matsuri, nos volveremos a ver pronto, te lo prometo-Tayuya abrazó a sus hermanas y se retiró lentamente a la Aldea de Suna**

 **Al día siguiente, Shikamaru estaba como siempre acostado en el parque mirando las nubes**

 **-Vaya, las nubes son tan bonitas, hasta les tengo envidia porque no tienen que sufrir ni hacer ningún esfuerzo por avanzar; simplemente dejan que el viento las lleve a donde este quiera.-Una chica se puso entre él y las nubes mirándolo a los ojos**

 **-Hola Shikamaru**

 **-Hola Ino, ¿me buscabas?**

 **-Sí, fui a tu casa y me dijeron que no estabas, así que supuse que estarías aquí, observando las nubes como siempre**

 **-Me conoces tan bien, ¿y para qué me necesitas?**

 **-¿Te enteraste de que Tayuya dejó la aldea ayer?-Shikamaru se levantó del pasto y miró a Ino confundido**

 **-¿En serio se fue?**

 **-Sí, dijo que se iría para ver si aprendía a olvidarte, o bueno, eso me dijo Tenten**

 **-Bueno, creo que es mejor para ambos, ya que sería muy incómodo verla todos los días después de lo que pasó aquel día**

 **-¿No lo has superado?**

 **-No es eso, es solo que sería raro verla simplemente como otro más, cuando nos la pasábamos a toda hora juntos**

 **-Sí, es verdad-Dijo Ino riéndose-¿Te parece si vamos a comer barbacoa?**

 **-Claro, me muero del hambre-Ino empezó a reírse**

 **-Sonaste igual a Chouji**

 **-Hablando de él, ¿te parece si lo llamamos para que coma con nosotros?**

 **-Es una muy buena idea. Ya lo llamo**

-En la casa Sabaku no-

 **-¿Cuándo vamos a volver a Konoha?-Le preguntó Temari a Kakashi**

 **-¿Para qué quieres volver?**

 **-Acá me siento rara, quiero volver a Konoha**

 **-Mejor te propongo un trato**

 **-Diga Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué propone?**

 **-Esperemos a que Gaara tenga catorce y te prometo que nos devolveremos a Konoha**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Tengo qué esperar otro año?**

 **-Lo lamento Temari; pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte. Tú sabes que una mudanza tarda tiempo**

 **-Sí, bueno, tendré paciencia y esperaré a que Gaara tenga catorce, para ese entonces, Kankuro tendrá dieciséis y yo diecisiete**

 **-Así es-Dijo Kakashi sonriendo**

 **Un año después….**

-Narra Temari-

 **Ya ha pasado un año, Gaara acaba de cumplir sus catorce años, Kankuro cumplió los dieciséis un poco antes y yo ya tengo diecisiete, ya casi soy un adulto. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Voy a extrañar a Sasori y a Konan, será difícil no estar con ellos; pero esto es lo mejor para por fin olvidarme de Itachi y agradezco que ellos lo entiendan**

-Fin de la narración-

 **Kankuro, Gaara, Temari y Kakashi estaban en la puerta de salida de Suna despidiéndose de sus amigos y conocidos. Kankuro se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos, Kakashi se estaba despidiendo de Baki y agradeciéndole por todo lo que hizo por él, Gaara simplemente se quedó esperando a que cada uno se despidiera de los demás ya que como él era tan solitario no tenía amigos y Temari se estaba despidiendo de sus mejores amigos de la infancia**

 **-Te vamos a extrañar mucho Temari-Decía Konan entre lágrimas**

 **-Y yo a ustedes chicos. Ustedes fueron quienes estuvieron siempre conmigo, protegiéndome y apoyándome y eso nunca se los dejaré de agradecer con mi corazón-Una lágrima se arrastró por su mejilla**

 **-No te preocupes por nosotros Temari, estaremos bien. Deberías alegrarte, volverás a tu antiguo hogar y estarás bien.-Dijo Sasori intentando no llorar, ya que la chica de la cual se enamoró desde la infancia, se alejaría por un buen tiempo, tal vez para siempre.-Además, eres una chica única, tierna, noble, humilde y muy buena con los demás, harás muchos amigos y te prometemos nunca olvidarte**

 **-Gracias chicos, yo también les prometo que nunca los olvidaré-Los tres amigos se abrazaron mientras lloraban. No querían separarse, su amistad había durado tanto y ahora se estaban distanciando; pero Sasori y Konan sabían que era lo mejor para Temari, olvidarse de quien la traicionó y encontrar el amor una vez más**

 **-Bueno,-Dijo Kakashi-Ya es hora de irnos, el viaje es largo.**

 **-Adiós chicos-Dijo Temari secándose las lágrimas**

 **-Adiós Temari-Dijeron Sasori y Konan a la vez**

 **Por ahora el camino era tranquilo, hasta que un grupo de bandidos los aprisionó a los cuatro, menos mal que cada uno sabía artes marciales. Eran ocho tipos, así que entre todos decidieron enfrentarse a dos de ellos**

 **-¡Orochimaru!-Dijo Kakashi. Un tipo bastante raro de pelo largo negro y ojos color ámbar estaba ante él**

 **-Hola Kakashi, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos**

 **-Así que fuiste tú quien me noqueó por la espalda aquella vez**

 **-Eres inteligente, no me sorprende que me descubrieras-Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea, al igual que un tipo que estaba junto con Orochimaru de pelo blanco y ojos negros ónix y llevaba gafas-Tranquilo Kakashi, no te queremos hacer ningún daño, solo queremos a la chica**

 **-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la daré tan fácil?**

 **-Sabía que no aceptarías por las buenas-Dijo Orochimaru riéndose-Así que la obtendré por las malas**

 **Mientras que Kankuro y Gaara se enfrentaban a otros acompañantes de Orochimaru**

 **Temari estaba al frente de un tipo alto de pelo naranja y ojos lila**

 **-Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar Sabaku no-Al escuchar estas palabras, Temari quedó en shock, se había acordado de aquel chico que siempre la molestaba en la escuela cuando era solo una niña; pero se había ido de allí ese mismo año, nadie sabía por qué, simplemente lo había hecho, después de un rato reaccionó**

 **-No puede ser…Pain…eres tú…**

 **-Vaya, así que si me reconociste**

 **-Después de que te fuiste de la escuela, nadie supo nada de ti. Entonces al parecer acabaste aquí, ayudando a un secuestrador**

 **-Sí…ya basta de charla…es hora de pelear y que vengas con nosotros-Dijo Pain**

 **-No me subestimes por ser una chica, ya no soy la niña indefensa que conociste hace años. He aprendido a cómo defenderme y juro que te derrotaré**

 **-Vaya, juras algo que no vas a poder cumplir cariño**

 **-No me des sermones. Lo mejor es que empecemos a pelear-Dijo Temari poniéndose en posición de pelea**

 **-Por fin coincidimos en algo linda. Bien, te voy a complacer-Dijo Pain mientras se ponía en posición de pelea al igual que Temari**

 **Después de un buen rato peleando, Kakashi, Kankuro, Gaara y Temari fueron los vencedores**

 **Orochimaru y sus acompañantes se levantaron del suelo después de tremenda golpiza que les dieron**

 **-Esto no acaba aquí Kakashi.-Dijo Orochimaru-Puedes haber ganado la batalla; pero la guerra recién comienza-Los ocho tipos se retiraron**

 **-¿Están todos bien?-Preguntó Kakashi**

 **-Sí, perfectamente-Dijo Temari**

 **-Les dimos una buena golpiza a esos idiotas-Dijo Kankuro**

 **-Pero no debemos confiarnos demasiado**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso Gaara?-Preguntó Kankuro**

 **-Mientras peleaba con dos de ellos, les pregunté qué era lo que querían de nosotros y me respondieron que te querían a ti Temari, así que lo más seguro es que nunca descansarán hasta tenerte en su poder**

 **-¿A-a mí? ¿Y por qué rayos a mí?-Preguntó Temari asustada**

 **-No me quisieron especificar el porqué; pero algo me dice que no es nada bueno**

 **-¡Pues obvio que no es nada bueno! ¡Nadie secuestraría a una chica tan linda como Temari para darle una linda sorpresa!-Interrumpió Kankuro**

 **-Tranquilo Kankuro, sabes que no soy una chica tan fácil de atrapar**

 **-Lo sé; pero no quiero que nada malo te pase**

 **-Yo tampoco-Dijo Gaara**

 **-Ni yo-Agregó Kakashi**

 **-Gracias por su preocupación, de verdad**

 **-Al parecer ya va a anochecer-Dijo Kakashi-lo mejor es que pasemos aquí la noche**

 **-Sí, tiene razón Kakashi-sensei-Dijo Gaara**

 **Se acomodaron para pasar allí la noche, todos estaban dormidos, menos Temari**

 **-¿Por qué no puedo dormir?-Un pensamiento no le dejaba conciliar el sueño**

 **-¿Por qué pienso y espero encontrármelo en Konoha? ¿Cómo es posible que aún no haya superado eso? Lo más seguro es que ya no viva ahí y se haya mudado. Tengo que encontrar la manera de dormir, no puedo seguir así, deja de seguir pensando que te lo volverás a encontrar.**

 **Después de una hora, Temari pudo conciliar el sueño; pero empezó a soñar con algo un poco extraño. Ella estaba mirando hacia la nada, cuando de repente empezó a ver una silueta de un chico bastante alto y acuerpado. Ella sabía que no era Itachi, ya que él era más flaco y con menos músculos. Cuando el chico llegó hasta donde estaba ella, se dio cuenta de que era Shikamaru. Él se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, al igual que sus labios. En el momento menos esperado, sintió sus labios junto con los de él y se despertó al instante**

 **-¡Dios!-Dijo con la respiración muy agitada-Menos mal que solo fue un sueño, ¿qué horas serán?-Buscó su celular y vio la hora, eran las 4:30am**

 **-Vaya, parece que no he dormido nada, lo mejor será intentar dormir sin pensar en él**

 **Al día siguiente, ya todos se habían levantado para continuar el viaje; excepto Temari que seguía dormida**

 **-Temari…Temari…Temari…-Le decía Gaara moviéndole el brazo**

 **-Gaara…hola...-Dijo la rubia con los ojos entreabiertos**

 **-Ya es hora de seguir caminando, todavía nos queda un largo camino por recorrer**

 **-De acuerdo. Permíteme y me paro para seguir**

 **Después de un rato, siguieron su camino hasta Konoha; pero eso sí, esta vez sin líos o algo parecido. Después de dos días caminando, por fin llegaron a la entrada y salida de Konoha**

 **-Por fin hemos llegado, ya me dolían las piernas de tanto caminar**

 **-Kankuro no te quejes. En Suna te la pasabas todo el día jugando fútbol y corriendo y terminabas normal, y caminas por dos días y te estás muriendo-Dijo Temari un poco enojada**

 **-Ya, perdón. El punto es que ya llegamos**

 **-Vamos a nuestra casa-Dijo Gaara. Los tres hermanos salieron corriendo en dirección a su casa que hace once años no habían vuelto a ver. Kakashi siguió caminando tranquilo hasta la casa de los Sabaku no**

 **-Aquí es-Dijo Temari-nuestro hogar**

 **-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-Dijo Kankuro emocionado-Entremos**

 **Entraron en la casa y miraron a los alrededores**

 **-Vaya, se nota que nuestra casa no ha cambiado en lo absoluto-Dijo Gaara**

 **-Solo necesita un poco de limpieza, no más-Agregó Temari**

 **-Pero eso lo haremos mañana, ya es de noche y lo mejor es dormir-Dijo Kankuro. Unos segundos después, Kakashi llegó a la casa**

 **-Bueno chicos, váyanse a dormir. Mañana empieza su primer día en su nueva escuela**

 **-De acuerdo-Dijeron los tres**

 **Cuando amaneció, los tres hermanos se levantaron para alistarse en su primer día en la "Escuela Nacional de Konoha".**

 **-Miren, aquí les doy un mapa para que se ubiquen y lleguen a la escuela**

 **-¿Y usted no nos piensa acompañar kakashi-sensei?**

 **-Lo siento Temari; pero no puedo. Me voy a encargar de arreglar un poco la casa para que se sientan más cómodos**

 **-De acuerdo-Dijo la rubia**

 **No les fue tan difícil llegar a la escuela como habían pensado**

 **-Así que, aquí es-Dijo Gaara-La escuela Nacional de Konoha**

 **-Así parece-Dijo Temari**

 **-Hola.-Una chica de pelo rosa y ojos jade estaba detrás de ellos junto con un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros ónix.- ¿Ustedes deben ser los nuevos verdad?**

 **Los tres hermanos se asustaron y voltearon a mirar**

 **-¿Sakura?**

 **-¿Temari?**

 **-¡Ay Dios, me alegro tanto de verte!-Las dos chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Kankuro y Gaara estaban ahí mirando sin entender nada**

 **-Hola Sasuke**

 **-Temari-Dijo el pelinegro fríamente**

 **-¿Cuándo llegaste?-Preguntó la peli rosa**

 **-Ayer en la noche y me voy a quedar aquí por el resto de mi vida**

 **-¿Eso significa que vas a estudiar con nosotros?**

 **-Exacto; pero ¿dónde están mis modales? Les presento ellos son mis hermanos menores, Kankuro y Gaara**

 **-Un gusto, Haruno Sakura y él es mi novio Uchiha Sasuke**

 **-¿Haruno?-Preguntó el pelirrojo**

 **-¿Uchiha?-Preguntó el peli café**

 **-Sí-Respondió la rubia-Sakura es la hermana menor de Sasori y Sasuke es el hermano menor de Itachi**

 **-Con razón su cara se me parecía mucho a alguien-Dijo Kankuro mirando mal a Sasuke**

 **Un grupo de chicos y chicas llegaron a la escuela, Sakura volteó y exclamó**

 **-¡Hey, chicos! ¡Vengan!**

 **-Les presento, ellos son Sabaku no Temari, Gaara y Kankuro**

 **-Es un placer-Dijo un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y ella es mi novia Hyuga Hinata**

 **-Yo soy Yamanaka Ino y él es mi novio Hozuki Sai**

 **-Es un gusto conocerlos, soy Hyuga Neji y ella es mi novia Akasuna Tenten**

 **-Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Karin y él es mi novio Hozuki Suigetsu**

 **-Esperen un momento-Interrumpió la rubia-¿Hozuki?**

 **-Sí-Respondieron los dos hermanos a la vez**

 **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dijo el chico de piel pálida**

 **-¿Ustedes de casualidad no tienen una hermana llamada Konan?**

 **-Sí-Dijo Suigetsu-Es nuestra hermana menor, ¿la conoces?**

 **-Sí, es una de mis mejores amigas**

 **-Extrañe ese nombre-Dijo Sai-No la hemos visto desde la infancia. Permítanme contarles…**

-FLASHBACK-

 **-Hijos, tenemos que decirles algo**

 **-¿Qué pasa mamá?-Preguntó Konan**

 **-Su padre y yo ya no nos amamos más, así que hemos decidido separarnos y uno de nosotros se quedará con dos de ustedes y el otro se quedará con el que sobre**

 **-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-Dijo Sai irritado-No nos pueden separar, somos una familia y debemos estar unidos**

 **-Lo siento hijos; pero la decisión está tomada.-Dijo la mujer llorando-Konan, tú te irás con tu padre a Suna y yo me quedaré con Sai y Suigetsu aquí**

 **-Konan, alístate, nos vamos-Dijo el padre saliendo de la habitación con una maleta.**

 **-Adiós hermanos, los voy a extrañar-Dijo Konan mientras los abrazaba fuertemente y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos**

 **-Y nosotros a ti-Dijo Suigetsu-Cuídate hermanita**

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

 **-De verdad, lo lamento mucho-Dijo Temari-Nosotros sabemos lo duro que es alejarse o perder a un ser querido**

 **-Bueno, volviendo al tema-Dijo la peli rosa-Síganse presentando**

 **-¿Qué tal? Soy Inuzuka Kiba-Dijo un chico de pelo marrón y ojos negros ónix, mirando a Temari de una forma seductora, la cual la rubia intentaba ignorar**

 **-Que agradable tener compañeros nuevos, mi nombre es Akimichi Chouji**

 **-Es lindo conocer otras personas, soy Akasuna Matsuri-Dijo ella sonriendo. Gaara se quedó mirándola cuando la escuchó hablar, parecía como si hubiera cautivado su atención, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y más con una chica**

 **-Este año definitivamente será diferente, un gusto, soy Sarutobi Mirai-Kankuro se quedó contemplando a la chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos brillantes. Le parecía tan bella como una rosa en la mañana, nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una chica. Había visto chicas de una belleza bastante atrayente en su antigua escuela; pero ninguna como la de ella.**

-En otra parte-

 **-Mierda, voy a llegar tarde. Lady Tsunade me va a matar-Se decía Shikamaru a sí mismo. Iba corriendo a la escuela, se había desvelado la noche anterior y hasta hace poco se había levantado-Y preciso hoy que hay alumnos nuevos y yo tengo que darles el tour por la escuela por ser el asistente de Lady Tsunade. Mendokusai…**

 **Al llegar a la escuela, Shikamaru iba tan rápido, que no alcanzó a frenar**

 **-¡Temari! ¡Cuidado!-Le gritó Kankuro-¡Detrás de ti!-La rubia se volteó; pero no alcanzó a reaccionar y el chico le cayó encima. Ella solo sintió el choque y mientras caía, cerró los ojos. Shikamaru alcanzó a poner las manos en el piso para no caer más encima de ella.**

 **-¿Cuándo dejará de pasarme esto con las mujeres?-Pensó el pelinegro-De verdad lo siento-Dijo él- No era mi intención**

 **-¿Qué rayos pasa en este mundo?-Pensó la rubia-¿Por qué siempre los hombres me tienen que caer encima?-Tranquilizándose un poco dijo sin abrir los ojos aún- No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente-El pelinegro empezó a mirarla con más detalle**

 **-Esa piel…ese pelo…no puede ser ella…imposible…-Pensó. Temari empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente para ver quien había caído sobre ella. No lo podía creer, era él, el chico que nunca la dejó dormir, quien siempre estaba en sus sueños y en su corazón. Aquel que nunca olvidó; aunque hubieran pasado once años desde que lo conoció.**

 **Shikamaru al ver sus ojos se sorprendió, si era ella, la chica con la que siempre soñó, incluso cuando tenía una relación con Tayuya, nunca la olvidó. Volver a ver esos ojos que le encantaban, lo ponían muy feliz y su pelo adornado en cuatro coletas, lo volvía loco. Ambos se habían ruborizado; mientras contemplaban al otro con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa**

 **-¿Temari?**

 **-¿Shikamaru?**

 **-Pensé que no volvería a verte, después de tantos años; pero al parecer me equivoqué, bueno eso ya no interesa, lo que importa ahora es que al fin te volví a encontrar-Pensaron los dos. No sabían si era casualidad o el destino; pero eso ya no les importaba. Un recuerdo que se había perdido por tanto tiempo, había vuelto a renacer con un simple cruce de miradas y un tierno y dulce "Te encontré".**


	7. Pequeño Secreto

Capítulo 6

Pequeño Secreto

 **Shikamaru y Temari seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos, seguían sin creer que se habían vuelto a encontrar, hasta que Kankuro arruinó el momento**

 **-Disculpa, ¿te importaría quitarte de encima de nuestra hermana?-Shikamaru reaccionó, se le había olvidado que estaba en la escuela frente a un montón de gente contemplando aquella escena**

 **-S-sí-dijo un tanto nervioso-Perdón-El pelinegro se levantó y le estrechó la mano a Temari para que le fuera más fácil levantarse. Cuando ella la tomó, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en sus cuerpos, el mismo de hace once años; parecía un deja vú. La rubia se levantó del suelo y se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras le brindaba una sonrisa**

 **-Todavía no puedo creer que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar…ha pasado tanto-Dijo la rubia**

 **-Digo lo mismo. Te has puesto más hermosa con los años-**

 **-Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal-Kankuro empezó a toser y ambos voltearon a mirarlo**

 **-Temari, ¿te gustaría presentarnos a tu amiguito?**

 **-¡Ay sí! Qué pena con ustedes hermanos. Bueno, les presento: Él es Nara Shikamaru…Shikamaru, ellos son mis hermanos menores Sabaku no Gaara y Kankuro**

 **-Es un placer-Dijo el pelinegro**

 **-El placer es nuestro-Dijo Gaara. Kankuro simplemente se quedó mirándolo de una forma poco agradable, pues él tampoco olvidó cuando su hermana y Shikamaru se conocieron y estuvieron como quince minutos conversando**

 **-Vaya, con que tú eras el pequeño acusete de aquella vez, ¿verdad Kankuro?-Exclamó el pelinegro**

 **-¿Aún lo recuerdas?-Preguntó Temari sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que se acordara de su hermano al cual había visto de lejos?**

 **-Por supuesto, como no hacerlo, si se la pasaba todo el tiempo gritándote que movieras tu culo-Temari soltó una pequeña risa**

 **-Si, como sea-Dijo el peli café un tanto molesto-Volviendo al tema, ¿quién nos va a llevar a la oficina de la directora para el registro y todas esas cosas?**

 **-Pues yo-Afirmó Shikamaru**

 **-¿¡Qué!?-Dijeron los tres hermanos a la vez**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué tanta sorpresa?**

 **-Es que con esa cara de flojo, no pareciera que te gustara hacer trabajo pesado, o bueno, ningún tipo de trabajo-Esta vez Gaara se metió a la conversación**

 **-Bueno sí, en eso tienes razón; pero la directora me pidió el favor de que fuera su asistente y si le decía que no, fijo me mataba-Todos se empezaron a reír**

 **-De acuerdo-Dijo Temari-si tú eres el asistente de la directora, llévanos a su oficina, por favor**

 **-Será un placer, princesa-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara que desapareció al instante cuando Kankuro lo miró de forma intimidante**

 **Caminaron por un buen rato y por fin llegaron a la oficina de la directora. Shikamaru tocó la puerta y se escuchó desde adentro**

 **-Adelante-Shikamaru y los tres hermanos entraron y Gaara cerró la puerta a su espalda**

 **-Buenos días Lady Tsunade-Dijo Shikamaru cortésmente**

 **-Buenos días Shikamaru-Respondió ella-¿Qué se te ofrece?**

 **-Obviamente le comentaron que tendríamos tres alumnos nuevos**

 **-Por supuesto que sí-Miró por detrás de Shikamaru y vio a los tres hermanos**

 **-Ustedes deben ser los subordinados de Kakashi, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí señora-Dijo Temari. Tsunade empezó a mirarla con un poco más de detalle y exclamó**

 **-Vaya, te pareces demasiado a tu madre-Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa**

 **-Gracias Lady Tsunade…espere…¿usted conoció a nuestra madre?**

 **-Por supuesto que sí. Ella fue una de mis alumnas-Una lágrima empezó a brotar de su ojo izquierdo la cual se quitó rápidamente.-Bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos, les diré a qué salón deben ir. Entonces, Gaara tú vas al salón O-11, Kankuro tú al Q-13 y Temari a ti te toca en el , tú los llevarás a sus respectivos salones, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Como usted diga Lady Tsunade**

 **-Listo, eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse-Los cuatro alumnos salieron de la oficina de la directora.**

-En el salón O-11-

 **-Bueno Gaara, este es tu salón-Dijo el pelinegro. Tocó la puerta y la abrió lentamente-Buenos días Kurenai-sensei**

 **-Oh Shikamaru, ¿se te ofrece algo?**

 **-Sí señora, es que hay un nuevo alumno para este curso**

 **-De acuerdo. Hazlo pasar-Gaara se adentró en el salón con un poco de nervios; pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que Matsuri estaba ahí sentada y el puesto de al lado estaba vacío**

 **-Esta puede ser mi oportunidad para acercarme un poco más a ella-Pensó**

 **-Listo, eso era todo Kurenai-sensei. Nos vemos en clase-Shikamaru se retiró junto con Temari y kankuro**

 **-Bueno-Dijo la pelinegra-Ponte aquí al frente y dinos tu nombre, edad y actividades favoritas**

 **-Sí señora-Dijo el pelirrojo un tanto asustado-Hola, mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, tengo 14 años y lo que me gusta hacer es jugar videojuegos, pasar tiempo con mi familia y leer-Al escucharlo, Matsuri se quedó sorprendida, por fin había alguien más parecido a ella en ese salón y eso le agradaba bastante y aparte le parecía un chico bastante atractivo como para tener esos pasatiempos**

 **-Bueno, es un placer conocerte Gaara. Siéntate junto a Matsuri, es la de…**

 **-Sí, sé quién es-Dijo Gaara interrumpiéndola-No me la tiene que describir**

-En el salón Q-13-

 **-De acuerdo. Aquí te quedas Kankuro-Shikamaru tocó la puerta y la abrió-Buenos días Gai-sensei**

 **-Vaya Shikamaru, ¿y ese milagro de que pases por aquí?**

 **-Bueno, lo que pasa es que hay un alumno nuevo en este curso**

 **-Genial, otro compañero, que no sea tímido, hazlo pasar-Kankuro entró al salón, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida. Siempre había tenido amigos y había sido muy popular; pero allí se sentía diferente y extraño**

 **-No te asustes-Le dijo Gai-Solamente ponte aquí y dinos tu nombre, edad y actividades favoritas**

 **-Bien, entonces, ¿qué tal?, mi nombre es Sabaku no Kankuro, tengo 16 años y lo que más me gusta hacer es jugar fútbol, pasar tiempo con mis seres queridos y jugar videojuegos-Mirai simplemente lo miró y le brindó una sonrisa**

 **-Bueno, es un honor conocerte Kankuro. Puedes sentarte al lado de Mirai, es…**

 **-Tranquilo sensei, la conozco, no me la tiene que describir-Dijo Kankuro dándole una sonrisa a Mirai quién se puso roja**

-En el salón R-14-

 **-Bueno, parece que al fin llegamos al último salón, mendokusai…-Dijo el pelinegro con un bostezo y rascándose la cabeza**

 **-Vaya, Gaara tenía razón se ve que eres un flojo completo-Dijo Temari con una pequeña risita que intentaba ocultar**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Me da pereza hacer de todo. Bueno, aquí está nuestro salón**

 **-¿Nuestro?-Indagó la rubia**

 **-Sí, yo estudio en este salón, así que eso implica que estaremos juntos en clase princesa.**

 **-Bien-Shikamaru tocó la puerta y esperó a que abrieran**

 **-Oh, Asuma-sensei-Dijo él**

 **-Shikamaru, aquí estás, ¿dónde te habías metido?**

 **-Es que Lady Tsunade me pidió el favor de que llevará a los alumnos nuevos a sus respectivos salones.**

 **-Verdad que hoy venían los subordinados de Kakashi. Listo, no hay ningún problema, pasa y toma tu asiento**

 **-Sí, Asuma-sensei-Shikamaru entró al salón y se sentó**

 **-En cuanto a ti señorita, pasa al frente y preséntate-Temari estaba demasiado asustada; pero se armó de valor, se puso al frente y empezó a hablar**

 **-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari, tengo 17 años y lo que me gusta hacer es pasar tiempo con mis amigos y familia, bailar y observar las nubes-Shikamaru quedó impactado, no podía creer lo último que acababa de escuchar. Una persona que le gustaba hacer lo que a él, y lo más impactante, a una chica que parecía ser igual que la mayoría, problemáticas y adictas a la ropa; pero ella era el completo opuesto y eso le llamaba aún más la atención**

 **-Vaya-Dijo Ino quien estaba detrás de él susurrándole al oído-parece que existe alguien igual de tranquila que tú, talvez pronto sean pareja**

 **-Ino no empieces, ¿quieres?**

 **-Bien Temari, ve y siéntate al lado de Shikamaru, obviamente ya sabes quién es, así que no te lo tengo que describir-Temari al igual que Shikamaru se enrojecieron al saber que tenían que estar sentados uno al lado del otro en todas las clases**

 **Después de unas largas horas de clase, llegó el recreo y todos salieron de sus salones. Kankuro se puso a jugar fútbol con sus compañeros de curso y vio a Mirai mirando el partido**

 **-Voy a meter un gol y se lo dedicaré a Miari-Pensó. Kankuro recibió el balón, no se la pasó a nadie, le hizo túnel al jugador del equipo contrario y le calculó a todo el ángulo para anotar, y como nunca fallaba un tiro de ese estilo, el balón entró sin ningún problema, ni siquiera el arquero la alcanzó a tocar**

 **-Ese gol es para ti Mirai-Dijo Kankuro señalando a la pelinegra quien se había ruborizado y le brindó una sonrisa dulce y tierna la cual le fue respondida por Kankuro**

 **Mientras que Kankuro seguía jugando fútbol, Gaara estaba pensando si acercarse a Matsuri o no, quien estaba sentada en una banquita a punto de leer un libro; cuando sintió un brazo sobre su hombro y volteó a mirar, era su hermana mayor**

 **-¿Y ese milagro que no estés leyendo en un lugar oculto?-Gaara miró otra vez hacia la dirección de Matsuri y Temari sonrió**

 **-Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Por qué no te le acercas y le hablas?**

 **-¿Estás loca? Tú sabes que no sirvo para esas cosas y menos con las mujeres**

 **-Pero tarde o temprano tienes que aprender a socializar-El pelirrojo miró al suelo y dijo**

 **-De acuerdo. Lo haré-Se fue acercando poco a poco a Matsuri sudando y cabizbajo**

 **-Ho-hola Ma-Matsuri, ¿Cómo estás?-Esta vez intentó levantar la mirada para verla fijamente a los ojos**

 **-Oh, hola Gaara. Bien gracias, ¿y tú?**

 **-Bien, gracias por preguntar-El pelirrojo empezó a mirar más de cerca el libro que ella tenía en la mano**

 **-Espera, ¿ese no es el cuarto libro de la saga "Cazadores de Sombras"?-Preguntó Gaara sorprendido**

 **-El original-Dijo Matsuri mostrándole mejor la portada del libro**

 **-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Si se agotó en menos de nada**

 **-Correcto; pero alcancé a comprar el último que había en una tienda cercana a mi casa**

 **-He esperado mucho porque salga; pero no he tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo en mis manos**

 **-Si quieres, lo podemos leer juntos. Yo no he empezado a leerlo aún-Dijo mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían**

 **-Claro, ¿por qué no?-Gaara se sentó al lado de Matsuri y empezaron a leer el libro juntos**

 **-¿Por qué me siento tan rara cuando él está cerca? Nunca me había pasado esto-Pensó la peli café-¿Será que me está empezando a gustar? No, eso es ridículo. Aparte, si me llegará a gustar, nunca le correspondería. Alguien tan serio y atractivo como él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo**

 **-Cada vez que estamos cerca, se me erizan los bellos del cuerpo. Es tan linda y con una sonrisa encantadora-Pensó el pelirrojo-Siempre siento mariposas en el estómago con solo verla y estar junto a ella; pero me encanta; aunque ella siendo tan perfecta nunca se fijaría en un chico seco y frío como yo**

 **Temari los miraba de lejos con una sonrisa**

 **-Vaya, hacen una linda pareja. Bueno dejaré de observarlos y me iré a un lugar tranquilo para escribir algo en mi cuaderno-Buscó un lugar solitario, sin ruidos ni distracciones. Se sentó en una banquita, abrió su cuaderno y empezó a escribir**

" **Sueños**

 **Los sueños pueden ser realidad**

 **o ilusión;**

 **aunque no se cumplan**

 **suenan igual a una canción"**

 **-¿Qué haces?-Un chico estaba detrás de ella. Temari se asustó, cerró el cuaderno y volteó a ver quién estaba ahí**

 **-Ah Shikamaru, eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo un poco asustada, pues no quería que nadie supiera lo que ella hacía en secreto, hasta de sus hermanos**

 **-Aquí es a donde suelo venir a observar las nubes. Es muy tranquilo y no tengo que escuchar a Ino una y otra vez pidiéndome ayuda para las tareas. Es una fastidiosa; pero así la quiero**

 **-¿Te gusta Ino?**

 **-No, para nada. Es solo que ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la infancia junto con Chouji y la quiero como si fuera mi hermana. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-No por nada. Es que como dijiste que la querías, pensé que te interesaba**

 **-Querer es diferente a amar Temari**

 **-Sí, lo sé-Dijo agachando la cabeza para intentar ocultar sus lágrimas, pues había recordado lo que pasó entre Itachi y ella. Shikamaru la miró preocupado, pues alcanzaba a notar las lágrimas que intentaban brotar de sus ojos e intentaba ocultar de él**

 **-¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo qué no debía?**

 **-No, no es nada. Estoy bien**

 **-Pues yo no te veo bien, para nada. Cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa? Puedes confiar en mí-Le dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla y levantaba su cabeza**

 **-No lo entenderías-Dijo ella haciendo lo posible por contener las lágrimas y no mostrarse débil ante él**

 **-Si no me cuentas, no puedo entender**

 **-De acuerdo, te lo diré.-Tomó aire y empezó a hablar-Hace un año, yo tenía una relación amorosa con un chico, dijo que me amaba, que nunca me traicionaría, que siempre estaría ahí cuando más lo necesitara; pero todo eso fue en vano, él…-No aguantó más y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos rápidamente**

 **-Te engañó con otra, ¿no es así?-Temari lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía que todo había terminado así?**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-Porque…yo también fui traicionado por una chica…entiendo perfectamente tu dolor-Shikamaru puso sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre la cara de Temari y secó sus lágrimas**

 **-No llores, una chica tan linda como tú se ve mejor con una sonrisa en el rostro que con lágrimas en los ojos-Temari no pudo evitar sonreír, todo lo que necesitaba escuchar eran esas mismas palabras**

 **-¿Lo ves? Te ves más bella cuando sonríes**

 **-Vaya, tienes una manera de animar a la gente única**

 **-Bueno, eso no importa. Volviendo a lo que estábamos, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el cuaderno?**

 **-Simplemente adelantando la tarea de Asuma-sensei**

 **-Pero si él dijo que se la teníamos que entregar dentro de una semana**

 **-Lo sé; pero prefiero adelantar**

 **-Entonces, ¿me podrías dejar leer lo que has hecho?**

 **-Pero si no he adelantado nada. Iba a empezar hasta que tú llegaste**

 **-No me mientas princesa, yo vi en esa hoja palabras escritas con una linda letra-Temari no sabía qué hacer, Shikamaru la tenía acorralada entre la espada y la pared. Si se lo mostraba, lo más seguro es que él se riera de ella; pero si no lo hacía, él seguiría insistiendo en que se lo mostrara. Mientras ella seguía en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro tomó el cuaderno y se dispuso a leer. Cuando Temari reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde, uno de sus secretos había sido descubierto**

 **-Vaya Temari, tienes mucho talento. Esto está hermoso**

 **-Sí, claro-Dijo la rubia sarcásticamente-Solo lo dices para que me sienta bien**

 **-No, hablo en serio, tienes un don increíble**

 **-¿Tú lo crees?-Temari lo miró sorprendida, no creía lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando**

 **-No lo creo, lo sé. Tus padres y hermanos deben estar muy orgullosos de ti-Temari se dirigió al pasto y se recostó mirando hacia las nubes y dijo**

 **-Nadie lo sabe, solo mi sensei. Este es mi pequeño secreto, aparte de que no tengo padres, solo tengo a mis hermanos y a Kakashi-sensei**

 **-¿No tienes padres?-Shikamaru la miró apenado, se acercó y se recostó a su lado mirando al cielo-¿Te importaría contarme que pasó?-Dijo asustado creyendo que ella le iba a pegar por ser un metido y chismoso en su vida personal; pero se sorprendió al escucharla hablar**

 **-No conocí a mi padre…él abandonó a mi madre cuando yo estaba en su vientre…y ella…murió segundos después del nacimiento de Gaara**

 **-¿Por qué se lo conté todo?-Pensó-Es como si lo conociera tanto que le tengo la suficiente confianza para decírselo**

 **-Lo lamento, no debí preguntar**

 **-Está bien, no es tu culpa, solo querías saber la verdad detrás de mí…ahora me conoces un poco más**

 **-Con respecto a tu secreto, ¿por qué no permites que nadie más se entere?**

 **-Simplemente porque tengo miedo**

 **-¿Pero miedo de qué?**

 **-No lo sé, talvez al rechazo-Hubo un silencio incómodo, ambos se quedaron mirando al cielo contemplando las nubes**

 **El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Tuvieron varias horas de clase y por fin llegó el momento de irse. Cada uno se dirigió a su casa**

-En la casa Sabaku no-

 **-Oh muchachos, ya llegaron-Dijo Kakashi-Les preparé la cena, así que siéntense y coman**

 **-Lo siento kakashi-sensei; pero no tengo hambre, mejor me voy a recostar, permiso-Temari se dirigió a su habitación**

 **-¿Por qué Temari está así? ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe?-Ambos hermanos negaron con la cabeza**

-En la casa Nara-

 **-Oh hijo-Dijo Yoshino-Al fin llegas, ¿quieres comer?**

 **-No, gracias mamá, no tengo hambre, mejor me iré a recostar, disculpa-Shikamaru le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y se dirigió a su habitación**

 **-¿Qué crees que tenga, Shikaku?**

 **-Debe ser la juventud-Dijo mientras bostezaba-No te preocupes, estará bien**

 **-Eso espero-Dijo con un suspiro**

 **Shikamaru y Temari estaban en sus cuartos pensando**

 **(Shikamaru)-¿Qué rayos fue**

 **(Temari)-Lo que pasó hoy?**

 **(Shikamaru)-Con ella me sentí**

 **(Temari)-Tan diferente a como**

 **(Shikamaru)-Me sentía con Tayuya.**

 **(Temari)-Con simplemente**

 **(Shikamaru)-Una mirada**

 **(Temari)-Volví a sentir**

 **(Shikamaru)-Mariposas en el estómago.**

 **(Temari)-No entiendo**

 **(Shikamaru)-Que es lo que me pasa**

 **(Temari)-Cuando estamos cerca**

 **(Shikamaru)-Y aparte**

 **(Temari)-Se entera de**

 **(Ambos)-Un pequeño secreto**

 **(Temari)-Que quise olvidar y fue inútil.**

 **(Shikamaru)-Cuando leí ese escrito, sentí que volvía a nacer**

Espero les guste, sé que no puse a Temari un poco más orgullosa de lo que es; pero está es una historia romántica, así que hay que ponerla un poco más sensible. Aunque eso sí, les aseguro que en los momentos indicados la pondré como ella es, más fuerte y orgullosa. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro capítulo de esto que se llama "Cuando el amor renació", (creo que ya entendieron el porqué del título)


	8. ¿Tú?

Capítulo 7

¿Tú?

 **Ya había pasado una semana desde que los tres hermanos habían regresado a su antiguo hogar, Konoha y todo era de maravilla. Kankuro se la pasaba jugando fútbol todos los descansos y dedicándole cada triunfo y gol a Mirai, quien cada vez se sentía más atraída hacia él al igual que él a ella. Gaara y Matsuri terminaron de leer el cuarto libro de la saga "Cazadores de Sombras" y empezaron con una nueva saga llamada "Viento y Sombra". Todos los descansos se juntaban para leer juntos y se empezaban a dar un poco más de confianza. Finalmente, Temari se la pasaba a veces con Shikamaru observando las nubes y hablando de temas sin sentido y a veces con Sakura hablando de ropa y todo lo relacionado.**

-En la casa Akasuna-

 **-Matsuri, ¿te importaría dejar de pensar en Gaara por un segundo y ayudarme a arreglar la casa?-Dijo Tenten enfadada, ya que desde que Matsuri conoció a Gaara, no era la misma de siempre. Ella seguía en las nubes sin escuchar a su hermana mayor**

 **-¡Matsuri!-Gritó Tenten-¡Deja de andar elevando globos y ayúdame!-Matsuri despertó de su pequeño y adorable sueño**

 **-Ah sí, y-ya te ayudo Tenten-Dijo la peli café con mucho miedo. La mirada seria y enojada que le transmitía su hermana mayor era simplemente aterradora**

 **El timbre sonó**

 **-¿No me digas que volviste a invitar a Neji para que pase de nuevo la noche aquí?**

 **-No, nada que ver. Hoy le dije que estaría ocupada arreglando la casa. Se ofreció a ayudarme; pero le dije que tú lo harías…o no será talvez que ¿tú invitaste a alguien…por ejemplo…a Gaara?-Matsuri se ruborizó. Ese chico pelirrojo y de ojos celestes la enloquecía aunque fuera frío y seco**

 **-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso Tenten? Tú sabes que yo nunca invito a otras personas a venir acá. Esa siempre sueles ser tú**

 **El timbre volvió a sonar; pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza**

 **-Ya voy, ya voy. Dios; pero si acosan-Tenten abrió la puerta y no podía creer quien estaba en frente de ella**

 **-¿Tayuya?-Intentó contener las lágrimas; pero le fue imposible**

 **-Hola Tenten…volví-Tenten la abrazó al momento. Había pasado un año desde que no veía a su hermana mayor**

 **-Anda, pasa, estás en tu casa-Tayuya entró y vio a su hermana menor llorando**

 **-Matsuri, ¿por qué lloras?**

 **-Es solo que…me alegra mucho volver a verte-La peli café abrazó a su hermana mayor, pues la había extrañado mucho desde que se fue a vivir a Suna**

 **-Y ya no me volveré a ir**

-En la casa Uchiha-

 **-Dios, pero que flojera tengo-Se decía Sasuke**

 **El timbre sonó y el pelinegro se paró del sofá en el que estaba recostado y abrió la puerta**

 **-Ah Itachi, eres tú**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sorprende verme?**

 **-Estuviste tanto tiempo en Suna, que ahora todo esto me resulta indiferente. Me seguía dando igual cuando viniste con tu novia Temari; aunque no entiendo por qué se vino hasta acá sin ti**

 **-Bueno…lo que pasa…es que…-Se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía cómo decirle a su hermano que había traicionado al "amor de su vida"**

 **-Ve al grano-Le dijo su hermano secamente**

 **-La traicioné con otra; pero eso no es lo peor de todo, la traicioné con la ex de Shikamaru-Dijo Itachi agachando la cabeza**

 **-¿¡Que!?-Dijo Sasuke exaltado-¿¡Cómo pudiste traicionar a una chica como Temari y más con una chica como Tayuya y sabiendo que tenía una relación con alguien más!?**

 **-Sé que cometí un error; pero para eso volví, para repararlo**

 **-¿Y tú crees que Temari con solo verte correrá a tus brazos?**

 **-No; pero la voy a volver a conquistar para que todo vuelva a ser como antes**

 **-Temari no es de las chicas que caen fácil. Aparte, si quieres recuperarla, tendrás que estar muy pendiente de con quién se junta**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?-Dijo Itachi un poco alterado**

 **-Simplemente porque parece que ella y Shikamaru se llevan muy bien, hasta parece que tienen mucha química y aparte, Kiba también le ha estado coqueteando muy seguido**

 **-No importa, me ganaré su corazón de una forma u otra**

-En Suna-

 **-Extraño mucho a Temari-Dijo Konan**

 **-Sí…yo también**

 **-Tengo una idea-Dijo la peli azul emocionada**

 **-¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora?**

 **-¿Qué tal si nos mudamos a Konoha? Recuerda que haya fue donde nacimos los dos**

 **-No es mala idea; pero, ¿Dónde nos quedaríamos?**

 **-Fácil, en las casas de nuestros hermanos**

 **-¿Será que todavía siguen viviendo allí?-Preguntó el pelirrojo**

 **-Yo creo que sí**

 **-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Alistémonos y vámonos**

 **Después de dos días largos de pura caminata, los mejores amigos llegaron a la aldea**

 **-Vaya, por fin llegamos. Me duelen las piernas de tanto caminar**

 **-Ya somos dos Sasori**

 **-De acuerdo, ahora…dirijámonos a nuestros hogares-Los dos chicos salieron corriendo por caminos opuestos**

-En la casa Hozuki-

 **-Tranquila Konan, todo estará bien, solo toca el timbre y pregunta por ellos-Se dijo la peli azul a sí misma. Al tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió y un chico estaba detrás de ésta**

 **-Buenas noches-Dijo él-¿Qué se te ofrece?**

 **-Buenas noches, ¿aquí no se encuentra Hozuki Suigetsu o Sai?**

 **-Estás ante Suigetsu, ¿te conozco?**

 **-¿Suigetsu?-Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos-¿En serio no me recuerdas?-El peli blanco empezó a mirarla con más detalle, cuando se dio cuenta, empezó a llorar**

 **-Ese pelo…esos ojos…Konan, ¿eres tú?**

 **-Sí…volví…estoy en casa-Suigetsu abrazó a su hermana. No podía creer que después de tantos años se hubieran vuelto a encontrar**

 **-Te extrañé mucho durante todos estos años**

 **-Yo también-Ninguno podía hablar bien por tanta lágrima que brotaba de sus ojos**

 **-¡Sai!-gritó él-¡Ven rápido!**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Mira quien volvió-Sai volteó a mirar y vio a aquella chica**

 **-No puede ser…Konan…volviste**

 **-Sí…y nunca me volveré a ir-Los tres hermanos se abrazaron en grupo, les encantaba volverse a ver después de mucho tiempo**

 **-¿Pero qué haces ahí parada?-Le dijo Sai-Pasa, estás en tu casa. Además, te tenemos que presentar a otras personas**

 **-Gracias-Dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna y dulce**

 **-Extrañé ver esa sonrisa-Dijo Suigetsu. Konan y sus dos hermanos entraron a la casa. Las novias de los dos estaban en el sofá mirando a Konan fijamente**

 **-¿Quién será esa chica?-Le preguntó Ino a Karin susurrando**

 **-No lo sé; pero lo mejor será esperar a que ellos mismos nos lo digan-Respondió la pelirroja de la misma manera**

 **-Bien, les queremos presentar a una persona importante de nuestras vidas-Dijo Sai-Ella es Konan, nuestra hermana menor**

 **-¿Hermana menor?-Preguntaron las dos mujeres**

 **-Sí-Dijo Suigetsu-Konan, te presentamos a Yamanaka Ino, la novia de Sai y a Uzumaki Karin, mi novia**

 **-Es un placer conocerlas a las dos-Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa**

 **-El placer es nuestro-Respondió Ino decentemente**

-En la casa Haruno-

 **-Bien Sasori, ya estás aquí, no hay vuelta atrás. Solo…toca el bendito timbre y di que buscas a Sakura-El pelirrojo tocó el timbre y una chica le abrió**

 **-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?**

 **-Ehh…sí, ¿de casualidad aquí no se encuentra una chica llamada Haruno Sakura?**

 **-Estás ante ella, ¿nos conocemos?**

 **-Sí, desde hace muchos años, ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas?-Le mostró un corazón de papel hecho en origami que decía, "siempre seremos una familia, ya sea cerca o lejos" y la chica abrió los ojos al instante**

-FLASHBACK-

 **-Sasori ya es hora de irnos-Le dijo su padre-no tenemos nada que hacer aquí**

 **-¡Sasori espera!-Gritó la peli rosa-Quiero darte esto-El pelirrojo lo leyó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo**

 **-Te prometo que lo llevaré siempre conmigo-Los dos hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente**

 **-No te olvides de mí…te voy a extrañar mucho-Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas**

 **-Y yo a ti; pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver…algún día-Se separaron y Sasori se fue con su padre a vivir a Suna**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **-Sasori…eres tú…al fin-Sakura se le lanzó para abrazarlo, no podía creer que su hermano mayor hubiera vuelto después de tanto tiempo**

 **-Lo sé…estoy en casa-Ambos hermanos estaban llorando de la felicidad, hace mucho que no se habían visto. Se separaron y Sakura dijo**

 **-Pasa, estás en tu casa**

 **-Gracias-El pelirrojo entró y vio a un chico con una mirada fría que apuntaba hacia él, la cual se le hacía familiar**

 **-Ah cierto, se me olvidaba. Sasori, él es Uchiha Sasuke, mi novio**

 **-Espera un segundo, ¿Uchiha?-Preguntó el pelirrojo-Con razón se me hacía parecido a alguien**

 **-Sí, ¿acaso tienes algún problema con ello?-Lo volvió a mirar fríamente**

 **-No contigo; pero con uno de tus familiares sí-Sasuke abrió los ojos**

 **-El único familiar que tengo es mi hermano mayor-Dijo el peli negro agachando la cabeza**

 **-Es Uchiha Itachi, ¿no es así?**

 **-¿C-cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Sasuke un poco alterado**

 **-Porque…él…traicionó a mi mejor amiga…Sabaku no Temari…la conoces, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí, Itachi me lo contó todo, días atrás**

 **-Bueno, voy a aceptar la relación que tienes con mi hermana, ya que tú no tienes la culpa de que Itachi rompiera el corazón de Temari; pero te advierto…llegas a lastimar a Sakura y no seré piadoso contigo-Lo miró fijamente a los ojos**

 **Al otro día, todos los chicos se prepararon para ir a la escuela**

-En la casa Sabaku no-

 **-Hoy es el día-Decía Kankuro en frente del espejo emocionado**

 **-¿Por qué tanta alegría?-Su hermana mayor estaba detrás de él**

 **-Simplemente porque hoy me le declararé a Mirai-Temari se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano con ese brillo en los ojos y esa mirada. Había tenido muchas novias; pero nada serio; aunque parecía que con Mirai las cosas iban a ser diferentes**

 **-¿Esa chica te trae loco no es así?**

 **-No te imaginas cuanto; pero no la quiero…la amo-Temari se quedó sorprendida, no podía creer lo que su hermano acababa de decir**

 **-Me alegro que por fin encontraras el amor…lástima que para mí…eso terminó hace mucho**

 **-No del todo hermanita…parece que tú y Shikamaru se la llevan bastante bien**

 **-Sí; pero eso es solo como amigos, nada más que eso**

 **Al llegar a la escuela, todos estaban tranquilos conversando**

 **-Entonces aquí es, ¿no?, la "Escuela Nacional de Konoha"-Preguntó Konan**

 **-Así es-Le respondió Sasori quien había llegado segundos después con su hermana**

 **-Hola Sasori…mira…ellos son mis hermanos mayores Hozuki Suigetsu y Sai…hermanos…él es mi mejor amigo de la infancia Haruno Sasori**

 **-Es un placer conocerlos**

 **-El gusto es nuestro**

 **-Ah Konan, te presento a mi hermana menor Haruno Sakura…hermanita…ella es mi mejor amiga de la infancia Hozuki Konan**

 **-Me da mucho gusto conocerte Konan-Dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa**

 **-El gusto es mío Sakura**

 **Los demás estaban conversando normal, Sasori y Konan se acercaron por la espalda de ellos**

 **-Te extrañamos Temari-Dijeron los dos a la vez. Cuando la rubia los escuchó, supo que eran ellos. Las personas que nunca la traicionaron junto con sus hermanos**

 **-Sasori…Konan…-La rubia se volteó al instante y los abrazó**

 **-No puedo creer que estén aquí**

 **-Obvio que sí-Dijo el pelirrojo-nunca te abandonaremos**

 **-Y yo tampoco lo haré-Temari al escuchar aquella voz, abrió los ojos. Se separó de sus amigos y lo vio**

 **-¿Tú?, ¿pero qué rayos haces aquí?-Preguntó Temari un poco indignada, pues lo que menos quería era verlo de nuevo**

 **-¿Ni siquiera me das un "hola"?-Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa pícara**

 **-Tú no te mereces ni eso-La cara de la rubia estaba entristecida; pero su orgullo la estaba forjando, pues no iba a permitir que él viera su dolor**

 **-Ay ya Temari, tienes que aprender a superar las cosas, yo te amo y vine hasta aquí solo para recuperar tu amor**

 **-Eso es lo último que conseguirás de mí-Corrió hasta él y le lanzó un puño en la cara. El Uchiha salió disparado hacia el suelo**

-Con Shikamaru-

 **-Oye Shikamaru-Le decía Tayuya mientras se le acercaba**

 **-¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí?**

 **-Vine para recuperar tu amor y que todo vuelva a ser como antes**

 **-Eso nunca pasará, ni en un millón de años-Shikamaru la miraba de una manera fría, pues lo único que anhelaba era no volverla a ver**

-Con Temari-

 **-Vaya, parece que aún no has perdido tu fuerza; pero eso sí, no eres más rápida que yo-Itachi se levantó del suelo y en menos de nada, agarró a Temari y la alzó para que no se pudiera liberar de su agarre**

 **-¡Suéltame Uchiha! Ya no tienes el control pedazo de idiota**

 **-Sigue soñando que te voy a soltar, porque no lo haré-Itachi la agarró con más fuerza aún**

 **Shikamaru estaba observando la escena desde que escuchó a Temari gritar, entonces salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás**

 **-Oye, te pidió que la soltaras…y cuando una mujer pide que la suelten…es preferible hacerlo-Su mirada estaba intimidando a Itachi, así que éste se dignó a soltarla**

 **-Bien; pero esto no se quedará así, luego te volveré a ver Temari-Le mandó un beso por el aire, el cual no fue recibido, ya que Shikamaru se puso en frente de ella y lo estrujó. Itachi simplemente miró con una risa medio diabólica y se retiró**

 **El timbre sonó**

 **-Es hora de entrar a clases-Dijo Temari. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones**

-En el salón R-14-

 **-Bien muchachos, es hora de que presenten los trabajos que les dejé desde la semana pasada. Uno de ustedes pasará al frente a leer su escrito-Dijo Asuma. Shikamaru volteó a ver a Temari con cara de insistencia de que pasara**

 **-Pasa Temari, la gente debe saber que esto es un don tuyo, deja de asustarte**

 **-¿Cómo crees que voy a pasar? Estás loco, fijo todo el mundo se reirá de mí**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes, si no lo intentas?-Shikamaru alzó la mano**

 **-Dime Shikamaru-Le dijo Asuma**

 **-Asuma-sensei, es que Temari quiere pasar a leer su escrito-La rubia lo miró con rabia, pues lo que menos quería era pasar al frente a leer algo hecho por ella**

 **-Bueno, entonces, pasa Temari y léenos tu escrito-Temari se paró de su puesto, las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Se calmó y se dispuso a leer**

" **Sueños**

 **Los sueños pueden ser realidad**

 **o ilusión,**

 **aunque no se cumplan**

 **suenan igual a una canción.**

 **Le dan esperanza**

 **y luz a tu vida,**

 **sin rencor**

 **y sin medida.**

 **No te abandonan**

 **pase lo que pase,**

 **están contigo**

 **en todas tus fases.**

 **Te hacen descubrir cosas**

 **más allá de tu imaginación,**

 **y poder crear un mundo**

 **lleno de esperanza y compasión"**

 **Todo el mundo aplaudió, las chicas no dejaban de llorar; excepto Tayuya quien la veía de manera indiferente y celosa, ya que Shikamaru parecía haberle gustado algo de ella y los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Shikamaru**

 **-Felicidades Temari-Dijo Asuma-tienes un gran don para esto. No cabe ni una duda, tienes la voluntad de tu madre Karura-Temari se sorprendió al escucharlo. Su mamá había conocido a muchas personas que la querían y sentir que era el reflejo de ella, la hacía sentir muy bien**

-En el salón O-11-

 **-Bueno muchachos-Dijo Kurenai-hoy haremos algo diferente. Hoy dos de ustedes van a pasar a cantar una canción a dueto…Sabaku no Gaara y Akasuna Matsuri, pasen ustedes-Los dos quedaron aterrados, les daba pena pasar y más cantar con la persona que les gustaba**

 **-P-pero Kurenai-sensei-Dijo el pelirrojo-yo no sé cantar**

 **-Yo tampoco-Agregó Matsuri**

 **-¿Y es que alguna vez lo han intentado?-Ambos negaron con la cabeza**

 **-No lo sabrán si no lo intentan-Dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa. Ambos se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron al frente.** **La** **música** **empezó** **a sonar.**

" **I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be, open my eyes, it was only just a dream…"**

 **Al final de esta, sus miradas terminaron cruzadas y sus manos entrelazadas por sus dedos, ambos se habían ruborizado. Todo el salón aplaudió y los dos reaccionaron, se soltaron de las manos y miraron hacia el frente**

 **-Ven, ¿qué les dije? Nunca sabrían si tenían el talento si no lo intentaban. Felicidades, tienen voces hermosas-Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a sus asientos**

ooooOOOOOoooo

Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero lo disfruten. Sé que está un poco aburrido y que no hay mucho Shikatema; pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración y esto fue lo que salió. Por si preguntan, el escrito de Temari es un poema hecho por mí, lo escribí hace como dos años y la canción que cantaron Gaara Y Matsuri se llama Just a Dream de Sam Tsui con Christina Grimmie, por si quieren escucharla e imaginar cómo fue ese momento, ya que no es que lo haya detallado mucho (por si acaso, la canción es un cover de la original, que es de Nelly para que la busquen y la escuchen)


	9. Algo Más que Amar, a Ti

Capítulo 8

Algo Más que Amar, a Ti

 **Después de varias horas de clase, sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos se dispusieron a salir**

-Con Gaara y Matsuri-

 **Los dos salieron juntos del salón y decidieron dar una vuelta por el colegio y empezaron a conversar**

 **-Eres muy buena cantando, deberías dedicarte a eso-Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la Akasuna con una sonrisa que hizo que se ruborizara**

 **-No, ¿cómo crees? Tú fuiste quien deslumbró frente a todos**

 **-Nada que ver…tú fuiste quien me deslumbró a mí-El Sabaku no se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, no podía creer que lo que estaba diciendo. Una chica lo estaba cambiando, era más alegre, más sociable y más tierno y especial con los demás, sobre todo con Matsuri**

 **-B-bueno…pues…g-gracias por el cumplido-La Akasuna estaba roja cual tomate, nunca nadie la había alagado de esa manera en su vida y menos un chico. Ambos decidieron sentarse y seguir leyendo el nuevo libro que había encontrado, llamado "Viento y Sombra".**

-Con Shikamaru y Temari-

 **Ambos estaban acostados mirando las nubes, como casi todos los días y Shikamaru empezó a hablar**

 **-Vaya, te luciste con ese escrito. Te quedó muy bonito y es bastante profundo para ser de un tema como lo son los sueños**

 **-Lo sé; pero todo es más profundo de lo que parece-Sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas que caían en el pasto una por una. El moreno las sintió y volteó su cabeza para ver a la rubia**

 **-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó el Nara un tanto preocupado**

 **-No, no es nada. Es solo que me acordé de lo que me dijo Asuma-sensei**

 **-¿Con respecto a tu madre?-La rubia volteó su cabeza para mirar fijamente los ojos marrones que poseía el Nara**

 **-Sí…solo que es muy lindo saber que eres el reflejo de alguien que significó mucho para ti durante su existencia**

 **-De verdad, eres una chica única…nunca había conocido a alguien como tú…alguien tan tierna, sincera, dulce, divertida, noble, humilde y bonita; pero sobre todo, con una sonrisa encantadora**

 **-Gracias…mi madre me enseñó desde pequeña que siempre hay que ser bueno con otros; aunque ellos no lo sean contigo…y si alguna vez te parten el corazón…seguir adelante y…empezar de nuevo; pero lo más importante fue, que una sonrisa sincera, es la más bella-A todo esto el Nara simplemente le brindó una sonrisa; pero no una cualquiera, una tierna y sincera la cual le fue respondida por ella del mismo modo**

 **Una persona los observaba de lejos, era Tayuya, quien sentía muchos celos y un profundo deseo de deshacerse de Temari, ya que cuando estaba con Shikamaru, ellos se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en ese lugar hablando, y ahora simplemente, otra ocupaba su lugar y eso era algo que ella no iba a permitir ni loca.**

-Con Kankuro y Mirai-

 **La pelinegra estaba sentada en su asiento mirando al vacío. Kankuro entró y la vio, tan bella como un ángel, con sus ojos rojos y su pelo negro y sedoso. Decidió acercársele, ya no había marcha atrás, se lo iba a decir sí o sí**

 **-Hola Mirai-La Sarutobi se asustó, su cabeza estaba tan perdida en el vacío que no se dio cuenta cuando Kankuro entró al salón**

 **-Dios Kankuro…que susto me diste**

 **-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. Es que…-Se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía cómo decírselo, pero era ahora o nunca**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó ella mirando al Sabaku no de forma dudosa-¿Todo está bien?**

 **-Bueno…quería preguntarte si…quisieras…tener…una cita conmigo-Las palabras se le cortaban, no sabía cómo la pelinegra iba a reaccionar. Ésta se ruborizó, no era la primera vez que un chico se lo pedía; pero nunca se había ruborizado cuando eso pasaba, era la primera vez que se ponía nerviosa con una pregunta de ese estilo**

 **-N-no lo sé sinceramente**

 **-Por favor, di que sí-Le dio una camelia que había recogido hace poco**

 **-Una camelia…que bonita…bueno, tenemos una cita…espera…-Dijo la Sarutobi un poco confundida-¿Cómo sabes que me gustan las camelias?**

 **-Pues obvio que por instinto-La pelinegra lo miró de forma dudosa, pues no creía que un simple instinto fuera suficiente para saber algo que nunca le había dicho**

 **-No lo creo**

 **-Bueno, ya te cuento**

-FLASHBACK-

 **-¡Kurenai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei!-Le gritaba Kankuro a la pelinegra. Ésta se volteó para ver quien la llamaba**

 **-Vaya, pero si eres tú Kankuro. Dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?**

 **-Quería saber si usted me podría decir, ¿cuál es la flor favorita de Mirai?-La maestra lo miró extrañada, ¿para qué quería saber algo como eso?**

 **-¿Y se puede saber para qué lo quieres saber?**

 **-Porque quiero invitarla a una cita y si se lo pido a Asuma-sensei, fijo me mata por querer salir con su hija-Kurenai sonrió**

 **-Bueno, te lo diré. Sus flores favoritas son las camelias, sobre todo las blancas, y tienes suerte, por aquí crecen muchas**

 **-Bien, gracias Kurenai-sensei**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **-Ok entiendo, así que mi madre te lo dijo**

 **-Sí, entonces decidí buscar una y dártela, ¿Te parece esta noche qué salgamos?**

 **-De acuerdo, ¿A las siete?**

 **-Bien, es una cita**

 **Al final de clases, todos salieron directo a sus casas**

-Con Mirai y Temari-

 **-Hola-Dijo la Sarutobi-Tú eres Temari, ¿verdad? La hermana de Kankuro**

 **-Sí, soy yo. Eres Mirai, ¿no es así?**

 **-Exacto**

 **-¿Y para qué me necesitas?**

 **-Es que Kankuro me invitó a una cita…y bueno…quería saber si, ¿me podrías ayudar a arreglarme para que a él le guste?**

 **-¿Te gusta mi hermano?-Preguntó la rubia con una mirada seca y fría**

 **-Sí y mucho, creo que me he enamorado por completo de él-La Sabaku no sonrió, los dos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, era el destino**

 **-Escucha Mirai, voy a ayudarte; pero eso sí, creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda ya que Kankuro es un tanto exigente a veces-De repente, las chicas del curso de Temari salieron del arbusto en el que estaban escuchando la conversación**

 **-Claro que te vamos a ayudar Mirai-dijo la rubia de ojos azules. Temari se asustó, no se había dado cuenta de que todas estaban ahí**

 **-Y ustedes, ¿en qué momento llegaron?-Preguntó la Sabaku no**

 **-Estuvimos escondidas desde el inicio de la conversación-Aclaró la Haruno**

 **-Entonces, ¿en serio van a ayudarme?**

 **-Por supuesto, esta debe ser una noche inolvidable para ti-Agregó Matsuri-Vamos a tu casa y ahí te ayudaremos a arreglarte**

 **-Gracias, se los agradezco mucho**

 **Todas las chicas salieron corriendo a la casa Sarutobi para arreglar a Mirai y hacer que aquella noche fuera la mejor de su vida**

-Con Gaara y Kankuro-

 **-Gaara, ¿sabes dónde está Temari?**

 **-Sí, me dijo que iría a la casa de Mirai para ayudarla a arreglarse para la cita que tiene esta noche contigo**

 **-Bueno, lo mejor será que nosotros también nos vayamos yendo para ponerme lo mejor posible para Mirai**

 **-Pero se nota que te está gustando bastante esa chica-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara**

 **-¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Aquí se ve que no soy el único enamorado de alguien, ya que se nota que le estás echando el ojo a esa amiguita tuya Matsuri-El pelirrojo se ruborizó**

 **-N-no, n-nada que ver, a mí no me interesa Matsuri en lo absoluto**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, no te importaría que me la cuadrara algún día, ¿o sí?-El pelirrojo le incrustó sus ojos celestes al moreno**

 **-Ni se te ocurra acercártele a ella, si le llegas a poner un dedo encima, juro que te mato Kankuro. Aparte, no permitiría que saliera contigo-Su mirada era penetrante e intimidante**

 **-Y dices que no te interesa, claro…como no-Gaara reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que solo con una frase sobre Matsuri, se había enloquecido como si ella fuera solo de él y de nadie más. Nunca en su vida había sido tan posesivo y menos con una chica, ni siquiera con su hermana era así**

 **-Como sea-Dijo el Sabaku no recobrando la calma-lo mejor será irnos de una vez, sino se te hará tarde para tu cita con Mirai**

 **-De acuerdo, vamos**

 **Alguien los estaba espiando desde lejos, era la pelirroja de Tayuya. Sacó su celular y llamó a alguien**

 **-Halo-Contestaron**

 **-Hola Itachi, soy yo, Tayuya**

 **-Ah, hola, ¿qué necesitas?**

 **-Me acabo de enterar de algo.**

 **-¿De qué?-Preguntó el Uchiha con bastante curiosidad**

 **-Uno de los hermanos de Temari tiene una cita con la hija de Asuma-sensei**

 **-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en ello?**

 **-Simplemente que Temari fue a la casa de los Sarutobi a ayudar a la chica a arreglarse para su cita y bueno, obviamente va a salir de la casa en algún momento y podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad de secuestrarla tal como quieres, ya que estará sola y será más sencillo**

 **-Buen punto, porque si Temari no es mía, no será de nadie**

 **-Y para mí si Shikamaru no es mío, no será de nadie. Así que llama a Akatsuki y a Orochimaru y a sus cómplices para que la intenten secuestrar de nuevo**

 **-Bien, yo les diré. No te preocupes. Nos vemos**

 **-Adiós-Ambos colgaron e Itachi se dispuso a llamar a sus secuaces**

-En la casa Sarutobi-

 **Las chicas acababan de llegar a la casa de Mirai, un poco cansadas, ya que se habían ido casi todo el camino corriendo para no perder tanto tiempo. Mirai abrió la puerta rápidamente y las chicas salieron disparadas a su habitación**

 **-¿Por qué corren tanto niñas?-Preguntó Kurenai quien estaba haciendo la cena**

 **-Es que tengo una cita con Kankuro y necesito arreglarme rápido-Respondió su querida hija**

 **-¿Cita? ¿Cómo así que cita y con quién?-Preguntó Asuma asustado**

 **-Simplemente con Sabaku no Kankuro-El maestro quedó sorprendido y preocupado**

 **-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué rayos quieres salir con un idiota como lo es Kankuro!?-Mirai lo miró y le hizo señas para decirle que no fuera tan imprudente, ya que Temari estaba ahí y no quería quedar mal frente a ella. La rubia simplemente respiro y miró fría y secamente al Sarutobi**

 **-Mire Asuma-sensei, yo lo respeto y todo; pero de mi hermano no se le ocurra hablar así. Sí, puede que Kankuro sea un holgazán y a veces puede que parezca un imbécil; pero es mi hermano y así es como lo quiero y lo adoro. Así que le pido que lo trate con más respeto, claramente si no le importa**

 **-S-sí, discúlpame Temari, no era mi intención ofenderte-La rubia siguió mirándolo por un rato y luego se dirigió al cuarto de Mirai donde ya estaban las chicas pensando cómo arreglar a la Sarutobi**

 **-Bueno-Dijo Mirai-agradezco que tengo un montón de vestidos en mi armario para que podamos escoger cual es el mejor-Era verdad, su armario parecía un templo de ropa sagrada o algo así. Duraron un buen rato escogiendo entre tanto vestido, accesorios, maquillaje, zapatos y otro montón de cosas. Finalmente encontraron el ideal. Un vestido rosa oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos, unos zapatos del mismo color y un bolso blanco**

 **-Listo, así te ves hermosa-Dijo Ino con una sonrisa**

 **-Gracias, si no fuera por ustedes quien sabe qué habría hecho**

 **-No tienes nada que agradecer-Dijo Matsuri-para eso están las amigas, ¿no?-Temari miraba a la Sarutobi dudosa**

 **-¿Qué pasa Temari?-Preguntó Tenten-¿Algo se ve mal en Mirai?**

 **-No, no es eso. Es solo que falta algo-La rubia se volteó y vio la camelia que estaba en un jarrón sobre una mesita**

 **-Linda flor, ¿te molesta si la modificó?**

 **-No, para nada-Dijo la Sarutobi extrañada, ¿cómo pensaba modificarla? La Sabaku no sacó unas cosas de utilería de su maleta y con delicadeza cortó el tallo de la flor, la colocó con cuidado en un ganchito y se lo puso a Mirai en el cabello**

 **-Las camelias simbolizan el deseo, el refinamiento, la pasión, la excelencia, la perfección; pero sobretodo, la belleza pura, lo cual es algo muy grande que tienes por dentro y fuera de ti-Todas se quedaron sorprendidas al escucharla, sobretodo Ino, quien sabía muchas cosas sobre flores, ya que sus padres tenían una florería en la cual ella a veces trabajaba; pero no tanto como lo hacía Temari**

 **-Eso fue muy hermoso, gracias Temari por decírmelo-Dijo la Sarutobi**

 **-Me dejaste impresionada Temari-Dijo la Yamanaka-ni siquiera yo sé tanto de flores y eso que mi familia tiene una florería**

 **-Bueno,-Dijo la Sabaku no-siempre me ha gustado observar las plantas y ver cómo crecen, ya que empiezan como una pequeña semilla para al final convertirse en una hermosa flor**

-En la casa Sabaku no-

 **-Vaya, finalmente estoy listo-Dijo Kankuro mirándose al espejo-y justo a tiempo, faltan 15 minutos para las siete-Agregó mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en la muñeca derecha**

 **-Te queda bien ese traje-Dijo Gaara quien estaba detrás de él junto con Kakashi**

 **-Gracias, me alegro que te guste y creo que a Mirai también le va a gustar**

 **-Lo más seguro. Ahora, vete y pásala bien esta noche**

 **-Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei, le prometo que así será-Tomó sus llaves y salió corriendo directo a la casa de los Sarutobi que quedaba a diez minutos de la suya**

 **Cuando llegó, tocó el timbre y Kurenai le abrió**

 **-Ah, pero si eres tú Kankuro. Obviamente buscas a Mirai, ¿verdad?**

 **-Si señora-La maestra gritó**

 **-¡Oye Mirai! ¡Ya llegó tu cita!**

 **-¡Enseguida voy!-Dijo la pelinegra-Bueno, parece que llegó el momento**

 **-Diviértete-Le dijo la Sabaku no-Y si se llega a pasar de la línea, me avisas y yo lo mato**

 **-Tranquila Temari, yo te digo si algo pasa-La Sarutobi salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala. Al llegar a la puerta, Kankuro la miró y abrió los ojos. Le parecía tan bella con ese vestido rosa que llevaba y la camelia que adornaba su cabello. Para él, simplemente se veía perfecta**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó ella-¿Me veo mal o algo?**

 **-No, al contrario. Te ves realmente hermosa-El cumplido hizo que la Sarutobi se ruborizara**

 **-Pues gracias. Tú tampoco te ves nada mal con ese traje**

 **-Gracias, Gaara me ayudó a escogerlo. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-Dijo extendiéndole la mano**

 **-Claro-Dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce**

 **-Alto ahí ustedes dos-Dijo Asuma quien estaba recostado en el sofá-Llegas a hacerle algo a mi hija y te mato. Confío en ti Sabaku no**

 **-Papá…**

 **-Lo sé Asuma-sensei, no me pasaré, se lo prometo. Y aparte, creo que con los golpes de mi hermana tendría bastante y con los de usted sería el remate**

 **-Cuídala**

 **-Lo haré-Los dos alumnos salieron de la casa**

 **-¿A dónde piensas llevarme?**

 **-Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás-Caminaron por quince minutos y llegaron a un restaurante bastante fino. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa. Durante toda la noche hablaron de sus pasados y comentaron chistes, comieron y se divirtieron**

 **-Mirai, quisiera preguntarte algo**

 **-Claro, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-Bueno, creo que es el momento perfecto para decírtelo**

 **-No me asustes Kankuro, solo dilo. Te prometo que no te diré nada malo sea lo que sea-La mirada de la pelinegra se veía preocupada, no sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar**

 **-Desde que te conocí, captaste bastante mi atención. Empecé a conocerte y supe que eres perfecta. A lo que me refiero es que, me gustas Mirai y mucho. Pensé que lo único que podía llegar a amar era a mi sensei, mis hermanos y el fútbol, hasta que apareciste tú y me cambiaste. Te amo Mirai, y nunca pensé amar tanto a alguien en mi vida. Quiero estar contigo hoy y siempre, por eso lo que te quiero preguntar es, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Preguntó el moreno mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ella quien seguía sentada en su silla completamente ruborizada. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que toda la gente del restaurante los estaba mirando y estaban ansiosos por saber la respuesta de la chica. Mirai simplemente se paró en frente de él mirándolo a los ojos**

 **-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia-Kankuro se levantó del piso y abrazó a Mirai al igual que ella. Todas las personas aplaudieron y sonrieron. Después de un tierno y cálido abrazo, sus miradas se cruzaron, los brazos de la Sarutobi estaban en los hombros del Sabaku no; mientras que los de él estaban en la cintura de la chica. Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se terminaron rozando y se dieron un beso tierno y a la vez un poco atrevido. Todos los que estaban observando simplemente aplaudieron**

-En la casa Sarutobi-

 **-Bueno chicas, creo que se me hizo tarde. Mejor me retiro-Dijo Temari**

 **-Adiós-Dijeron todas a la vez junto con Asuma y Kurenai-La rubia salió y se dirigió a su casa caminando. Cuando un grupo de hombres la rodeó**

 **-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Una linda rubia de ojos verdes azulado-Dijo uno de los atacantes de pelo rubio. Temari miró a su alrededor, estaba atrapada, la única opción que le quedaba era pelear. Se fijó en uno de los hombres que estaba entre todos**

 **-¡Pain!-Dijo asustada, pues había recordado lo que su hermano le había dicho la últimas vez que los habían rodeado cuando se devolvían a Konoha, que la seguirían buscando hasta tenerla en su poder**

 **-Hola Temari, es bueno verte de nuevo-Pain se quedó mirándola por un rato contemplando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza-Ahora entiendo por qué Itachi quiere secuestrarla-Pensó**

 **-Estoy atrapada, mierda, la única opción que tengo es pelear; pero estoy sola y será difícil; pero lo tengo que intentar, no me voy a rendir y menos frente a idiotas como estos-Pensó la Sabaku no**

 **Un chico de pelo negro en forma de piña iba pasando por ahí, cuando vio al grupo de hombres formando un círculo, creía que estaban rodeando a alguien para hacerle algún daño. Miró con más detalle y divisó a la Sabaku no quien estaba en todo el centro. La rubia se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo miró y le hizo señas con sus ojos de que se escondiera en un lugar cercano y simplemente observara. El Nara se negó, sentía que tenía que ayudarla; pero la Sabaku no le brindó una sonrisa segura como diciéndole "Yo puedo con esto, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien". El Nara comprendió, sabía que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacerse de ellos y esa sonrisa de confianza y seguridad se lo confirmaba y accedió a la orden de la rubia, se escondió detrás de una pared y empezó a observar. La masacre estaba a punto de comenzar.**

ooooOOOOOOoooo

jejejejejejejejeje los dejé en tensión, bueno era la idea, esperen el siguiente capítulo

Sé que este capítulo se centró más en Kankuro y Mirai; pero no se preocupen, ya habrán otros capítulos donde las otras dos parejas serán las protagonistas

Un beso y un abrazo gigante ;) 


	10. Más Cerca de Ti

Capítulo 9

Más Cerca de Ti

 **-Vamos Temari, sé que tú puedes vencerlos. Confío en ti-Pensó el Nara quien seguía escondido detrás de la pared**

 **-Dios mío, sí que eres sexy. Te describieron bastante bien-Dijo uno de los atacantes de pelo blanco**

 **-Deja de coquetear y hagamos esto de una vez Hidan**

 **-Ay Kakuzu, déjame ser feliz**

 **-Yo creo que Kakuzu tiene razón. Es mejor empezar esto de una vez o será muy tarde-Agregó el rubio del grupo**

 **-Ni crean que me asustan. Son solo un montón de idiotas-Dijo la rubia**

 **-Oye, no nos subestimes-Dijo uno de gafas**

 **-Empecemos-Dijo Orochimaru y todos se pusieron en posición de pelea. Temari hizo lo mismo**

 **-Esto será divertido-Dijo el rubio quien de una vez se abalanzó a atacarla con un kunai. La rubia sacó varios shuriken de su bolso y se los lanzó y éste los bloqueó con el kunai. A una poca distancia, la atacó y ella bloqueó su ataque con su muñeca que salió herida por el arma. Con el otro brazo golpeó su estómago y con su pierna lo tiró al suelo. Su muñeca empezaba a sangrar y le dolía; pero no lo demostró**

 **-¿Quién más quiere sufrir?**

 **-Nadie más lo hará nena. Solo le ganaste a Deidara porque es un debilucho; pero yo no soy así-Dijo uno que parecía una especie de tiburón y la atacó con su gran espada. La Sabaku no la esquivó, tomó el brazo que poseía el arma y lo giró con tal fuerza que casi lo parte haciendo una llave. Con una patada le pegó en la cara generando que la nariz de éste empezara a sangrar, le dio una vuelta en el aire y lo tiró al suelo**

 **El Nara seguía escondido observando y estaba impresionado por la fuerza y capacidad de defenderse de la rubia y eso le parecía bastante atrayente**

 **Uno de los atacantes, que tenía una guadaña de triple filo corrió hacia ella para lastimarla con esta. El arma alcanzó a lastimar un poco la cara de Temari, quien intentó bloquear el ataque con los brazos en forma de cruz y moviendo la guadaña hacia un lado, la levantó con fuerza junto al atacante quien seguía agarrando el arma y lo sacó a volar**

 **-¿Cómo pudiste maldita? Te voy a ganar-Dijo uno de los que quedaban aún en pie-Esto lo hago por Deidara-senpai-Mientras corría tras ella, le lanzó varios papeles bomba junto con kunais. La rubia los esquivó dando un salto y un giro de 360° en el aire, para finalmente volver a caer de pie**

 **Shikamaru seguía sin poder dejar de contemplar aquella escena. Aquella chica que le parecía a veces tan tierna y dulce, podía llegar a ser bastante fuerte, violenta y audaz; pero amabas personalidades le parecían bastante agradables**

 **El atacante le intentó dar un puño en la cara, el cual ella simplemente bloqueó con su mano y le doblo la muñeca hacia atrás. Obviamente el muchacho gritó del dolor; mientras que la Sabaku no le pegó diversos puños en la parte de sus abdominales las cuales el otro intentaba esquivar; pero le era imposible. Luego, recibió una patada en la entrepierna y se tiró al suelo retorciéndose de dolor**

 **-Dios, es más fuerte de lo que imaginábamos-Pensó Kakuzu-Pero ahora, eso cambiará. Acabaré con ella en un parpadeo-El hombre corrió para atacarla**

 **-Tiene que ser una broma-Pensó la rubia-Otro que quiere acabar en el piso, ¿acaso no está viendo a sus compañeros en el suelo o se cree muy fuerte?-Mientras seguía en sus pensamientos, no se fijó cuando el tipo le lanzó un puño en la cara, en todo el cachete con tal fuerza que terminó cayendo al piso**

 **El pelinegro quería gritar al ver aquello, quería ayudarla, salvarla, parecer el héroe del momento; pero la rubia lo volvió a mirar un poco adolorida por el ataque y seguía suplicándole con sus ojos verdes azulado, que le encantaban ver al Nara, que siguiera ahí, que ni se le ocurriera salir de ese escondite**

 **-No debí haberlo subestimado-Pensó la Sabaku no. Se paró lentamente e intentó atacarlo con una patada que fue bloqueada por su oponente, quien le dio un giro de 360° y Temari volvió a caer al piso. Estaba a punto de rendirse, pensaba y sabía que no iba a poder con ellos, eran demasiados fuertes para ella. Cuando de pronto vio la mirada del Nara firme y serena diciéndole que no se rindiera aún, que ella era lo suficientemente capaz de derrotarlos y lo podía hacer sola. Solo tenía que tomar fuerzas y levantarse del suelo**

 **Ella lo miró y le brindó una sonrisa, accedió a no rendirse. Había derrotado a menos de la mitad de sus oponentes; pero no por ese simple hecho iba a permitir ser derrotada, no más. Se levantó un poco débil por el giro tan brutal y la caída sobre su espalda. Kakuzu y los demás que seguían en pie, la miraron sorprendidos, ¿cómo era posible que después de haber sufrido semejantes golpes, podía pararse aún?**

 **-¿Có-cómo es posible que sigas en pie?-Le preguntó el peli naranja**

 **-¿Sabes cuál es la fuerza que supera a la gravitacional o a cualquier otra?-Pain negó con la cabeza**

 **-La fuerza de voluntad- La rubia los miraba a los cuatro con una sonrisa orgullosa-Si creían que me iba a rendir ante ustedes, estaban muy equivocados. Que sea mujer, no implica que sea débil; al contrario, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento-El Nara al verla hablar de esa forma, simplemente sonrió. Aun siendo una orgullosa y testaruda, para él se veía igual de bella que cuando era tierna y dulce**

 **-Como sea-Dijo Kakuzu-No interesa. Hay que acabar con esto de una vez, ¿no te parece princesa?**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo; pero una cosa, no me vuelvas a llamar "princesa", solo una persona posee ese derecho-Volteó a ver al moreno que seguía ahí observando. Éste simplemente le sonrió y siguió ahí observando la escena**

 **-Al grano-Dijo el de la máscara-¡Orochimaru! ¡Kabuto! ¡Pain! Acabemos con esto**

 **-Bien, hagámoslo-Dijo el de gafas. Todos se dirigieron para atacar a la Sabaku no. Cada uno daba ataques diferentes y por diferentes secciones. Uno por la parte superior, dos por la sección del medio y el otro por la inferior. Temari intentaba esquivar cada uno de los ataques; pero solo esquivaba dos de los cuatro y caía; pero se volvía a levantar y seguía luchando**

 **-¿Por qué te sigues parando y luchando Sabaku no, si sabes que en algún momento vas a perder?**

 **-No me subestimes Pain, no te hace bien-La rubia unió sus manos, cerró los ojos y empezó a analizar la situación. Shikamaru la seguía viendo y no lo creía. Ella hacía su misma posición de manos que usaba para planear estrategias y trucos para finalmente llegar a la victoria, sobre todo en el juego de Shogui. Sus oponentes se quedaron atónitos al verla ahí de pie, frente a ellos haciendo una posición de manos y con los ojos cerrados**

 **-Haber, por lo que he visto hasta ahora, están atacándome por diferentes puntos, de los cuales solo puedo esquivar dos-Pensaba la Sabaku no quien tramaba algo para vencerlos y poder seguir caminando hasta su casa como había planeado en un principio-Bueno, creo que lo tengo. Con esto es irrefutable que me puedan derrotar. Estoy muy débil ahora; pero aún puedo luchar hasta el último segundo-Abrió los ojos, dejó la posición de sus manos y los miró a los cuatro con una sonrisa de orgullo**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no piensan seguir atacando?-¿Qué era lo que estaba insinuando? ¿Los estaba provocando o simplemente ella pensaba que los intimidaba?**

 **-Bien, si así lo quieres-Dijo Orochimaru. Siguieron atacando a la chica de ojos verdosos. Al recibir el primer puñetazo, lo bloqueó con el brazo y le dio un cabezazo a su atacante. Al ver al otro, lanzándole un shuriken, con un kunai lo esquivó y el arma se devolvió a la dirección del oponente noqueándolo al instante. El otro atacante le mandó una patada que fue bloqueada por la rodilla de la rubia y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aire y en el suelo intentando recuperar el oxígeno. El último de ellos la agarró del cuello por la espalda intentando ahorcarla; aunque sabía que no podía matarla ya que el Uchiha la esperaba con vida. La rubia reaccionó y le dio un codazo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente**

 **Finalmente los había derrotado; pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil para avanzar. Empezó a llover y su cuerpo fue cayendo lentamente al suelo**

 **-Shikamaru…-Fue lo único que la Sabaku no alcanzó a decir antes de caer al suelo inconsciente. El Nara corrió hacia ella y alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo completamente**

 **-¡Temari!-Gritó-Lo mejor será que la lleve hasta su casa-Se dijo a sí mismo. La cargó entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar en la potente lluvia que parecía que nunca cesaría. Supo donde quedaba ya que mientras caminaba, reconoció al hermano más pequeño de los Sabaku no cerca de una ventana de una casa, ni tan grande, ni tan pequeña. Fue al lugar y tocó la puerta. El pelirrojo abrió**

 **-¿Shikamaru? ¿Pero qué rayos haces…?-No alcanzó a formular su pregunta cuando vio a Temari en los brazos del Nara**

 **-¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?-El pelinegro le iba a responder cuando Gaara lo interrumpió-Mejor pasa y me lo cuentas adentro-Shikamaru asintió y entró en la casa donde dejó a la rubia recostada delicadamente en el sofá, cubrió la herida de su muñeca con un vendaje que traía en su bolsillo y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor**

 **-Bueno, te cuento-Dio un suspiro y comenzó-Yo iba caminando por la calle cuando vi un grupo de hombres formando un círculo. Supuse que intentaban atracar o secuestrar a alguien. Cuando me acerqué para ver quién era la víctima, vi a tu hermana en el centro. Sentí que tenía que ayudarla, ella notó mi presencia y con una mirada me pidió que me escondiera. Al principio me negué porque sabía que no podía enfrentarse a ellos sola; pero me siguió insistiendo hasta que accedí y observé toda la pelea. Logró derrotarlos; pero las consecuencias fueron fatales-Agregó mientras miraba a la rubia en el sofá aún inconsciente**

 **-Orochimaru…-Dijo Kakashi quien estaba recostado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos-Ese idiota se la ha pasado persiguiendo a Temari desde que era una niña; pero de todas formas, gracias por haberla traído de vuelta**

 **-No tienen nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que creí correcto-Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse**

 **-Lo mejor es que pases la noche aquí-Dijo el pelirrojo**

 **-¿Cómo se te ocurre?**

 **-Gaara tiene razón-Esta vez habló el hombre de pelo blanco-La lluvia sigue aumentando y si sales te vas a enfermar. Insistimos, quédate aquí solo por esta noche**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **-Ahora lo mejor es que te quites esa chaqueta y la camisa que están empapadas y aparte huelen a chivo**

 **-Pero, ¿Temari estará de acuerdo con eso?**

 **-Relájate, ya nos ha visto a Gaara, Kankuro y a mí sin camisa. Ver a alguien más no le hará ningún daño**

 **-Mendokusai…-Se quitó las prendas del torso para arriba y se las entregó al Sabaku no para que las colgara. Unos segundos después, Temari despertó**

 **-¡Temari!-Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a su hermana mayor-¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Gaara…Estoy bien…espera, ¿cómo carajos llegué hasta aquí? Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba luchando con un montón de hombres a los cuales derroté y luego perdí el conocimiento**

 **-Debes agradecerle a Shikamaru quien fue el que te trajo hasta aquí-La rubia se paró lentamente del sofá para agradecerle al Nara; pero su rostro se enojó**

 **-¿Pero qué demonios haces sin camisa?-Dijo la Sabaku no tapándose la cara para no ver el medio cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro. Se retiró lentamente hasta el baño, tomó una toalla y al volver se la extendió al Nara para que se la pusiera**

 **-Tu sensei me dijo que no te incomodaría, que estabas acostumbrada a verlos a ellos sin camisa y que alguien más no te afectaría**

 **-Bueno, como sea, solo…ponte la bendita toalla por favor-El Nara la tomó y se la puso alrededor del cuerpo**

-En la casa Sarutobi-

 **Kankuro dejó a Mirai en su casa después de haber finalizado la cita**

 **-Gracias Kankuro por esta noche, la pasé genial**

 **-Yo igual- Se acercó y la besó delicadamente y obviamente ella le correspondió**

 **-Descansa-Dijo la pelinegra abriendo la puerta y cerrándola después**

 **-Tú igual-Le respondió el moreno. La lluvia continuaba, menos mal que el Sabaku no había sacado una sombrilla de su casa antes de salir y se dirigió caminando hasta su hogar. Al llegar abrió la puerta; pero se encontró con algo inesperado**

 **-¿Y este idiota que hace aquí?-Lo miró fijamente al ojos y el Nara hizo lo mismo. El Sabaku no levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a su hermana**

 **-¡Temari! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-El moreno corrió hacia ella y le tocó delicadamente el rostro**

 **-Nada Kankuro, estoy bien, no te preocupes**

 **-Deberías agradecerle a Shikamaru porque él fue quien la trajo hasta aquí-Dijo su hermano menor. El castaño se volteó para observar al Nara**

 **-Agradezco que hayas ayudado a mi hermana; pero eso no implica que confíe en ti Nara. Ahora, si me permiten, me voy a dormir**

 **-Lo mejor es que ahora todos vayamos a dormir-Dijo Kakashi quien se apartó de la pared para subir las escaleras-Shikamaru, puedes usar la habitación de huéspedes, solo sube las escaleras, gira a la izquierda y ahí está-Agregó sin voltear mientras subía a paso de tortuga**

 **Todos durmieron plácidamente esa noche**

 **Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad que hizo que la rubia se despertará. Se sentó en la cama y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse. Volteó la cabeza y vio una nota en un papel sobre su mesita de noche**

 **-"Hermanita, Kakashi-sensei, Kankuro y yo hemos salido a hacer unas vueltas. Lo más seguro es que tardemos todo el día. Shikamaru cuidará de ti en nuestra ausencia**

 **Gaara"**

 **-Tiene que ser una broma. Aparte, soy la mayor, ¿por qué demonios alguien más me tiene que cuidar? Esto debería ser al contrario-Dejó la nota en la mesita, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina**

-En la habitación de huéspedes-

 **El Nara dormía tranquilamente hasta que los rayos del sol arruinaron su sueño**

 **-Mendokusai…estúpido sol, estaba tan feliz durmiendo-Vio una nota en la puerta, se paró de la cama y se dispuso a tomarla**

" **Nara, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara y yo hemos salido a hacer unas vueltas que nos van a tardar técnicamente todo el día, así que cuida de Temari en nuestra ausencia**

 **PDTA: Si no lo haces, entre los tres te matamos**

 **Segunda PDTA: Te dejé una ropa mía para que te pongas, ya que la tuya aún huele a chivo**

 **Kankuro"**

 **-Mendokusai, lo que me faltaba. Ahora tengo que cuidar a alguien en una casa que ni siquiera es mía, y lo peor de todo, tengo que cuidar a una chica. Esto es simplemente fastidioso-Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo. Salió de su habitación y empezó a percibir un aroma a desayuno**

 **-¿Acaso eso es huevos revueltos con bacon?-De repente, escuchó una melodiosa voz que provenía de la cocina y bajo las escaleras rápidamente para poderla escuchar mejor**

 **Al llegar, vio a Temari preparando el desayuno con el pelo suelto y un camisón. No lo podía negar, se veía increíblemente sexy así**

 **-"Y desapareció. Se fue sin avisar, lo que hubo entre tú y yo no quiere regresar. Y desapareció, ya no lo he visto más, es tan extraño que todo se quedó; pero el amor no está"**

 **-Vaya, bonita melodía; aunque la letra un poco triste-Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿hace cuánto estaba ahí? Pero intentó ocultar su impresión**

 **-Despertaste temprano. Pensé que te levantarías más tarde-Dijo la rubia sin voltear y empezó a servir el desayuno en dos platos**

 **-El sol no me lo permitió**

 **-Ya veo-La Sabaku no se volteó y lo vio, sin camisa y en calzoncillos. Le parecía bastante atractivo así, ya que tenía los abdominales bastante marcados. Volvió a la realidad y desvió la mirada del Nara y se dirigió al comedor y dejó ambos platos sobre la mesa**

 **-¿Es para mí?-Preguntó el pelinegro un tanto desconcertado**

 **-No qué va, simplemente me gusta comer doble. Pues claro que es para ti baka**

 **-No debiste**

 **-Obvio sí, eres el invitado-El Nara se sentó y empezó a comer. Después de haber terminado, la rubia se paró de la silla con el plato vacío en la mano y se puso de pie al lado del Nara quien seguía sentado**

 **-¿Terminaste?**

 **-Sí, gracias-La Sabaku no tomó el plato y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarlos**

 **-Por cierto, olvidé agradecerte por lo de anoche, gracias por salvarme**

 **-No hay de qué. Bueno, cambiando de tema, cocinas muy bien**

 **-Gracias. Mi madre me enseñó cuando tenía cuatro años**

 **-¿La extrañas?**

 **-Sí y mucho. Ella fue una de las cosas que más amé en mi vida. Siempre me demostró que nunca hay que rendirse; pero cuando ella murió, perdí toda la esperanza en mí. Me rendía con facilidad y nunca mostraba felicidad, solo con mis hermanos. Hasta que un día eso cambió, ya que Kakashi-sensei apareció en mi vida y me ayudó a volver a tener fe y seguir adelante**

 **-¿Y no culpas a Gaara por lo de tu madre?**

 **-No, simplemente él no tuvo la culpa de nada. Solo mi madre…no resistió y falleció…-Recordar el pasado la deprimía demasiado. Cada vez que hablaba del tema, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de esos ojos verdes azulado tan bellos y únicos, ella intentaba ocultarlas; pero le era imposible. El Nara la escuchó llorar, se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina donde ella seguía lavando los platos y le puso las manos en los hombros**

 **-No intentes ocultar tu dolor de mí, no te voy a juzgar por eso**

 **-Llorar es para los débiles**

 **-No es verdad, llorar demuestra que tienes el valor de mostrar tu dolor o tú pena-La rubia se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, esos de color marrón que le fascinaba contemplar, en los cuales se sentía segura y protegida**

 **Sin darse cuenta, la distancia que había entre ellos iba disminuyendo poco a poco. El pelinegro había retirado sus manos de los hombros de la rubia y las puso en su rostro limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares de aquellos ojos verdes azulado que le encantaba ver, sus frentes estaban pegadas una con la otra y sus ojos se contemplaban sin ganas de separarse, hasta que la Sabaku no volvió a la realidad**

 **-Disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer-Aumentó la distancia entre ellos empujando al Nara lentamente y saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí**

 **(Temari)-¿Qué es lo que**

 **(Shikamaru)-Sucede conmigo?**

 **(Temari)-Cada vez**

 **(Shikamaru)-Que estamos cerca**

 **(Temari)-Siento que pierdo el control**

 **(Shikamaru)-De mis acciones**

 **(Temari)-Como si quisiera**

 **(Shikamaru)-Estar a su lado**

 **(Temari)-Para siempre**

 **(Shikamaru)-Y nunca alejarme**

 **(Temari)-De él**

 **(Shikamaru)-Y que ella nunca**

 **(Temari)-Se aleje de mí.**

 **(Shikamaru)-Cuando veo sus ojos,**

 **(Temari)-Esos que me encantan**

 **(Shikamaru)-Y de los cuales nunca**

 **(Temari)-Quisiera quitar la vista**

 **(Shikamaru)-Siento que estoy**

 **(Temari)-En un sueño**

 **(Shikamaru)-Del cual**

 **(Temari)-Nunca quisiera**

 **(Ambos)-Despertar**

 **-Tranquila Temari, relájate-Se decía a sí misma-Solo estás delirando, talvez con una ducha se te pase la estupidez-Fue directo al baño, se metió en la ducha, abrió la llave y dejó que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo**

 **Se relajó un poco y olvidó aquel momento tan incómodo que ella y el moreno habían pasado hace unos momentos**

 **-¡Oye Shikamaru, si quieres puedes ducharte! ¡Yo ya terminé así que puedes entrar!-Gritó la rubia mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a su cuarto para arreglarse**

 **-¡Bueno, gracias!-Respondió el Nara de la misma forma. Al entrar en la ducha dejó que toda el agua fluyera lentamente en su cuerpo para relajarse. Al terminar, salió del baño y se fue a la habitación de huéspedes a ponerse la ropa que le había prestado Kankuro. Cuando estuvo listo, salió de la habitación. Llevaba un jean azul claro ajustado, una camiseta blanca sencilla, una chaqueta negra también sencilla y tenis deportivos blancos. Se dirigió al sofá y se recostó, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a recuperar el sueño que el sol no le había permitido continuar**

 **-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día recostado en el sofá vago?-Escuchó una voz femenina. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la vio, era la rubia quien estaba en frente de él con sus manos en la cintura. No pudo evitar contemplarla, llevaba su típico peinado de cuatro coletas, una camisa de tirantes que le llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo de color negro que decía "** _ **Keep calm and dream"**_ **en letras blancas, una pantaloneta ajustada que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y unos converse negros bajos. No cabía duda para el moreno, esa ropa marcaba bastante bien sus dotes**

 **-Shikamaru…Shikamaru…tierra llamando a Shikamaru-Empezó a agitar su mano enfrente de la cara del pelinegro y éste despertó de su pequeño sueño**

 **-Disculpa, ¿me decías algo?**

 **-Te pregunté que si te ibas a quedar todo el día recostado en el sofá vago**

 **-Pues es lo único interesante que se puede hacer hoy**

 **-No es verdad, para eso tienes el domingo. Hoy es sábado y hay que hacer algo divertido-El Nara se empezó a levantar lentamente del sofá hasta terminar sentado**

 **-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?**

 **-Que salgamos un rato a observar las nubes, demos un paseo por el parque, vayamos a un café a relajarnos y reírnos de las locuras de la vida y finalmente…-Su frase fue interrumpida por el moreno**

 **-Vayamos a jugar videojuegos**

 **-Sí, era lo que iba a decir**

 **-¿Te gustan los videojuegos?**

 **-Cuando tienes hermanos hombres, es posible que te lleguen a gustar**

 **-Mis favoritos son Street Fighter y Fifa, ¿y los tuyos?**

 **-Los míos son Need for Speed y Street Fighter**

 **-** **Entonces, ese es nuestro plan del día**

 **-Considéralo un hecho**

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren buscar la canción que cantaba Temari mientras hacía el desayuno se llama Desapareció de RBD. En la parte donde Temari pelea contra Akatsuki y Orochimaru, el plan no lo describí como un pensamiento, ya que hubiera sido demasiado aburrido haberlo leído así para después volver a leer prácticamente lo mismo, solo que en acción

Te: Tiene razón, hubiera sido aburrido y estúpido. Hasta yo me hubiera dormido en esa parte si no estuviera en ella

Yo: ¿Y tú qué rayos haces aquí?

Te: Nada en especial. Solo venía a decirte que me pones muy rara a veces

Yo: ¿A qué te refieres?

Te: A que a veces soy una sensible y otras veces soy una orgullosa, ¿a qué punto quieres llegar con eso?

Shika: Por Kami, su discusión se oye hasta el otro lado

Yo: Y ahora tú apareces. Lo que faltaba

Shika: Mendokusai…

Te: Al menos por un día, ¿podrías dejar de decir eso?

Shika: Es mi forma de ser, así que no me juzgues princesa. Aparte, en la historia de Anita lo digo con bastante frecuencia

Yo: No era necesario decir eso Nara

Te: Bueno en lo que estábamos. Contesta mi pregunta

Yo: Bueno, es muy simple la respuesta. Porque ante Shika te tienes que sentir diferente que alrededor de los demás, sentir que él lo es todo para ti y él sentir lo mismo por ti. Por eso tu orgullo se debilita ante él, al igual que el suyo ante ti

(Ambos se miran a los ojos seriamente y luego me voltean a ver)

Shika: Vaya, esta historia se ha vuelto un fastidio total (Se rasca la nuca)

Te: Coincido contigo Nara

Yo: (Cruzo los brazos) No me juzguen. Es mi historia y yo hago con ella lo que quiera. Punto final. Así que, si no les molesta, ¿se podrían retirar para que yo termine con esto? Por favor

Ambos: Como sea (Se voltean y se retiran tomados de la mano entrelazando sus dedos)

Yo: Definitivamente, esos dos son como el agua y el aceite; pero bueno, que se le hace, así son

Perdón por esa pequeña interrupción (Aparecen Kankuro y Mirai)

Kanku: Un abrazo y…

Mirai: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Yo: ¿Y ahora ustedes? Solo falta que aparezcan Gaara y Matsuri

Kanku: Hablando del rey y la reina de Roma

Matsu: Hola a todos

Yo: ¡Por Kami! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Ahora todos ustedes se me largan en este instante! (Se asustan y salen corriendo los cuatro)

Gaara: (Corriendo) Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama

Kanku: (Corriendo) Coincido contigo hermano

Ahora sí, nos vemos


	11. Un Día Contigo

Capítulo 10

Un Día Contigo

 **Los dos estaban dispuestos a salir a realizar las actividades propuestas por la rubia, excepto la última, que ambos querían; pero fue el Nara quien propuso**

 **-Oye Temari, ¿segura de que no se te está olvidando algo?**

 **-Verdad, las llaves-Vio de reojo que estaban en la pequeña mesa que quedaba al lado del sofá. Levantó con lentitud su pie y le pegó un golpe suave; pero firme a la mesita y las llaves salieron a volar cayendo directamente en su mano izquierda. El pelinegro se quedó boquiabierto, ¿cómo había hecho eso? Era lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle**

 **-¿Cómo rayos…?-Su pregunta fue completada por la Sabaku No**

 **-¿…hice eso?-Lo miró de reojo y vio como éste asentía**

 **-Bueno, es muy simple. Mi sensei me enseñó cuando apenas tenía seis años este viejo truco-Suspiró y continuó-Cuando tienes flojera de extender la mano para tomar algo que está sobre un lugar apenas alto, simplemente das un pequeño golpe con el talón por debajo de donde está el objeto que quieres, éste saldrá a volar y caerá donde quieres. Todo depende de la dirección y la fuerza que uses**

 **-Vaya, ¿eso es todo? Se ve que es sencillo**

 **-Parece que lo es; pero no es así. La primera vez que lo intente, literalmente me pegué en la pierna por ser una descachada-El Nara se echó a reír. Temari se volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos de forma intimidante**

 **-Ríete todo lo que quieras Nara, cuando menos te lo esperes algo pasará-Shikamaru tragó saliva, con solo ver esa mirada ya se sentía asustado y nervioso. No sabía de lo que esa mujer era capaz**

 **-Bien…lo mejor será irnos ahora, ¿no lo crees?-Las palabras se le entrecortaban del susto que la mirada de la rubia le había brindado**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos-Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió. Se volteó para mantenerla abierta y esperar a que el pelinegro saliera**

 **-¿Y bien vago? ¿Acaso no piensas salir?-Shikamaru no podía dejar de contemplarla de pies a cabeza, le encantaba verla con esa ropa, hasta que un grito de furia de la Sabaku No lo despertó de su medio pervertido sueño**

 **-¡Nara Shikamaru! ¡¿Qué es lo que tanto me observas?!-La mente del Nara reaccionó al instante. El grito parecía que se hubiera escuchado hasta el otro lado de Konoha**

 **-Yo…etto…gomen, ¿decías algo?-Estaba más asustado que antes. Aparte que su mirada lo estaba fulminando, también ese grito tan fuerte lo había hecho temblar**

 **-Te pregunté que si pensabas salir o no baka**

 **-Ah verdad, vamos entonces-El Nara salió por la puerta la cual después fue cerrada por Temari con llave y ambos se dirigieron al parque para observar tranquilamente las nubes**

 **Al llegar allí, se recostaron en el lugar más pacífico y tranquilo que encontraron, pusieron sus manos detrás de sus cabezas como almohada y las palabras comenzaron a fluir**

 **-Oye, quería pedirte perdón por lo de hace poco-Empezó la rubia**

 **-¿Huh?-Masculló el Nara**

 **-Cuando te grité y te traté mal, como si fueras un muñeco de trapo. No debí hacerlo, fue algo un poco desconsiderado de mi parte**

 **-No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Al contrario, soy yo quien debería disculparse contigo. Me perdí de la realidad y creo que te ofendí al reírme de ti cuando me contaste lo del truco. Fue algo de mala educación**

 **-Está bien. Aparte ese día yo también me reí. Me dolía mucho; pero fue demasiado chistoso como para pensar en dolor en ese momento-Dijo mientras se reía dulcemente. El Nara desvío su mirada del cielo para enfocarla en la chica que tenía al lado y pudo contemplar sus ojos, aquellos que le enloquecía ver, como brillaban con la luz del sol. Temari sintió su mirada y volteó para verlo directamente a esos ojos marrones que le gustaban demasiado.**

 **-¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Pasa algo?-Su mirada ya estaba más calmada**

 **-No nada, es solo que…te ves muy linda y tierna cuando sonríes-La Sabaku no se ruborizó levemente, hace tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras dirigidas a ella, a excepción de Kakashi y sus hermanos**

 **-Bueno, pues…gracias por el cumplido-La rubia le sonrió y él le respondió de la misma manera. Después de un rato, se levantaron para realizar lo que seguía en su lista de planes, dar un breve paseo por el parque**

 **-Por Kami, ¿ese imbécil que hace al lado de mi Temari?-Un chico más o menos dos años mayor que ellos, los estaba observando detrás de un arbusto junto a una chica pelirroja**

 **-Más bien querrás decir, ¿Qué hace esa vieja cerca de mi Shika?**

 **-El punto, ¿qué rayos hacen juntos?**

 **-Si tan solo lo supiera…-Tayuya se volteó para ver al Uchiha que seguía concentrado en Temari-Parece que ni Orochimaru ni Akatsuki la pudieron secuestrar**

 **-Lastimosamente no. Al parecer es más fuerte de lo que pensaban. Yo les dije que no la subestimaran; pero al parecer no me quisieron hacer caso**

 **-Toca buscar una forma de que se quede sola para que la atrapes y la escondas muy lejos de aquí, para así yo quedarme cerca de Shikamaru por hoy y siempre**

 **-Si queremos secuestrar a Temari, tenemos que seguirlos y aprovechar el momento justo para atraparla**

 **-De acuerdo, entonces vamos- Los siguieron disimuladamente ocultándose en todo lugar cercano a ellos**

 **-Vaya, mira-Exclamó la rubia exaltada señalando hacia el pasto**

 **-¿Qué?-Miró hacia abajo y vio una margarita que estaba floreciendo. La rubia se agachó para rozarla con sus dedos delicadamente**

 **-Es hermosa ¿no lo crees? Acaba de florecer. Salió de su pequeño capullo. No como yo, que sigo estancada-Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada del moreno-Ven agáchate- El Nara accedió y se agachó al lado de ella**

 **-Tócala**

 **-¿Cómo crees? Mi mano es demasiado grande, podría hacerle daño**

 **-Para nada, si la tocas suavemente no la lastimarás-La Sabaku No tomó su mano y la pasó delicadamente por la flor. El Nara no podía estar más nervioso por ese momento. Las manos de Temari eran tan suaves y delicadas como las de una princesa y sentirlas tocando las suyas, le daba un pequeño cosquilleo en el cuerpo**

 **-¿Lo ves?-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-No le hiciste nada, sigue siendo hermosa como…como…**

 **-Como tú-El pelinegro le estaba sonriendo dulcemente. Ella estaba completamente roja, nunca nadie le había dicho que era igual de hermosa como una flor, solo su sensei quien la apodaba "mi florecita". Ella siempre se había sentido, desde la muerte de su madre, que era un capullo que nunca llegaría a florecer. Desvió la mirada y dijo**

 **-¿Cómo crees? Yo solo soy un capullo que no ha florecido y nunca florecerá-El Nara tomó su mentón y le giró la cabeza para que sus miradas se cruzaran**

 **-No es cierto, princesa. Tú eres una hermosa flor que no puede ser comparada con ninguna-Sus rostros se estaban acercando de nuevo lentamente hasta que sus frentes se posaron una sobre la otra y sus ojos se siguieron contemplando. Ella puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del Nara acariciándola con el pulgar**

 **La Akasuna y el Uchiha seguían observando aquella escena que estaban odiando ver; pero si se iban, de seguro perderían la oportunidad de raptar a Temari. Tayuya quería gritar de la rabia; pero sabía que si lo hacía, serían descubiertos por los otros dos**

 **Temari no sabía qué hacer, su mente pensaba-¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no quiero alejarlo de mí? Vamos Temari, sé que puedes hacerlo-Su mente quería que ese momento dejara de pasar; pero su cuerpo no respondía hasta que tomó fuerzas e intentó alejarse**

 **-L-l-lo mejor es que sigamos c-c-con los planes que t-t-teníamos-Estaba sumamente nerviosa e incómoda por ese momento. Shikamaru asintió y ambos se pararon del pasto dejando aquella margarita que le daba un poco más de vida al lugar. Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos habló. Se sentían apenados por lo que había pasado anteriormente, querían detener ese silencio tan incómodo; pero las palabras no les salían**

 **-¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo?-Pensaba el Nara-Ni siquiera con Tayuya me sentía tan nervioso. No entiendo por qué estuve a punto de besarla de nuevo como esta mañana en la cocina. Cada vez que la veo siento mariposas en el estómago y siento algo que nunca había experimentado en la vida. Siento que quiero protegerla, abrazarla, besarla...será que, ¿me estoy enamorando? No, eso no puede ser, es completamente ridículo**

 **-No entiendo nada de lo que pasa. Cada vez que lo miro, siento que estoy protegida. Quisiera abrazarlo todo el tiempo. Por Kami, ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? Ni siquiera al estar cerca de Itachi tenía estas sensaciones. Cuando toca mi rostro y me consuela, no sé por qué no hago nada al respecto y dejo que continúe, como si me gustara…un segundo…será que, ¿me estaré enamorando? Vamos Temari, ¿qué cosas dices? Eso es imposible. Aparte, yo nunca me fijaría en un vago**

 **Después de seguir caminando, encontraron un café**

 **-¿Te parece que entremos aquí?**

 **-Bueno, se ve que es de buena calidad-Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Empezaron a conversar contando anécdotas o hechos graciosos que les hayan pasado. Se estaban divirtiendo y habían olvidado el suceso anterior**

-Cerca de ahí-

 **-Vaya…estas bolsas pesan-Dijo Kankuro un poco exhausto**

 **-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude con una?-Preguntó Mirai compasivamente. Cuando los dos hermanos y Kakashi estaban en la carnicería comprando una pechuga, Mirai llegó allí sin saber que su novio se encontraba ahí**

 **-Tranquila, está bien**

-FLASHBACK-

 **-Llevemos dos libras de esa pechuga, se ve bastante rica-Dijo Kankuro**

 **-Es demasiado grande. Aparte, solo somos cuatro**

 **-No sería una mala idea llevarla Gaara. Aparte, tendríamos de más por si alguno de nosotros quiere repetir-Su sensei y su hermano lo miraron seriamente y con los brazos cruzados, ya que sabían quién sería el que repetiría.**

 **-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo comer un poco más**

 **-Lo que tú digas hermano-Dijo el pelirrojo sarcásticamente**

 **-Buenos días, ¿me podría dar una libra de carne por favor?-El moreno reconoció aquella voz femenina. Se giró para ver si sus oídos no lo estaban engañando y la vio**

 **-¿Mirai?-La Sarutobi se volteó ligeramente**

 **-¿Kankuro? Hola-Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y después un tierno beso. Kakashi empezó a toser. Ambos se voltearon**

 **-Disculpen, olvidé decirles. Ella es Sarutobi Mirai, mi novia-Sus acompañantes se echaron a reír, ¿cómo era posible que un tonto como Kankuro pudiera conseguir una novia? Aunque eso sí, no cabía duda que éste era un "conquistador", según él**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-El castaño frunció el entrecejo mientras tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de la pelinegra**

 **-No, nada Kankuro-Habló Kakashi entre risas- es solo que es imposible que tú tengas una novia**

 **-De echo es completamente posible, ya que yo soy esa chica-Esta vez habló Mirai de forma dulce. Le parecía gracioso que no creyeran en el Sabaku No; pero ella sabía que lo amaba más que a su propia vida. El Hatake y el menor de los Sabaku No detuvieron sus risas al escuchar la voz de la chica, parecía que si era verdad que tenían una relación; pero los dos seguían sin creérsela**

 **-Vaya, hasta que conseguiste a alguien que soporte tus estupideces-Dijo el pelirrojo**

 **-¡Oye!-Mirai rio suavemente**

 **-Por supuesto, yo soportaré sus tonterías, las cuales adoro que haga ya que se ve tan tierno-Kankuro se sonrojó, nunca antes habían hablado de él con tanta ternura y dulzura sobre sus estupideces. Kakashi y Gaara se quedaron boquiabiertos. Definitivamente, esa chica estaba loca de amor por el castaño**

 **-¿Quieren que los acompañe? Se ve que tienen muchas bolsas de mercado y podría darles una mano**

 **-Por favor, eso nos ayudaría bastante-Aceptó Kakashi**

 **-¿No tienes cosas que hacer?-Preguntó el moreno**

 **-Hoy no; pero mañana sí y ya que nos encontramos aquí, me daría mucho gusto ayudarlos**

-FIN DEL FLASHBAK-

 **-Oigan, ahí hay un café…podemos ir allá y descansar un poco de tanta compra-Exclamó Gaara quien cargaba cuatro bolsas pesadas**

 **-Es buena idea. Ya las piernas no me dan-Agregó Kakashi literalmente casi muriéndose del dolor**

 **Se acercaron allí para entrar; pero Kankuro se detuvo a medio camino**

 **-¿Qué pasa hermano?-El menor de los Sabaku No lo miró extrañado**

 **-Mira allá-El pelirrojo volteó hacia el café y los vio. Su hermana mayor estaba con el Nara conversando y riéndose. El castaño soltó las bolsas y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Temari. Los demás lo siguieron con las bolsas de mercado**

 **Kankuro entró al café extremadamente furioso que casi tumba la puerta de una patada**

 **-¡¿Qué se supone que haces Nara?! Lo que debías hacer era cuidarla, no llevártela a un lugar a solas-Temari se levantó de su silla completamente enfadada**

 **-No te metas con él. Aparte, esta fue mi idea. Salir un rato a divertirnos, no ha estar todo el día en la casa haciendo nada. No necesito que nadie me esté cuidando, soy lo suficientemente grande como para defenderme sola del peligro**

 **-La última vez que saliste sola, casi te asesinan. Si no hubiera sido por el idiota este, ya habrías muerto-Dijo el castaño, se veía igual o más enojado que su hermana mayor**

 **-Pero sobreviví**

 **-Y las consecuencias fueron fatales. Terminaste inconsciente**

 **-¿Y eso qué? Al menos todavía sigo con vida**

 **-Nos vamos a la casa inmediatamente**

 **-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer, yo debería ser quien te dijera eso por ser la mayor. Y ¿por qué siempre intentas alejar a los demás de mí?**

 **-Solo intento protegerte-Dijo un poco más calmado**

 **-Por Kami…si fueras un poco más relajado como Kakashi-sensei o Gaara entenderías que no necesito de nadie que me proteja-La Sabaku No salió enojada del café sin mirar atrás y sin darse cuenta de que su sensei, su hermano pelirrojo y la novia de su hermano castaño estaban ahí observando la escena. Mirai se acercó a Kankuro y le puso una mano en el hombro**

 **-¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con ella?-El moreno se volteó para mirar a la Sarutobi a los ojos**

 **-No-Respondió secamente-Ella tiene que entender que cualquiera puede aparecer y hacerle daño, y si eso llegase a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría**

 **-Debes aprender a dejarla ir. Sé lo mucho que la quieres; pero ella también necesita tener su espacio-El Sabaku No bajó la mirada**

 **-Bueno, creo que tienes razón Mirai-Asumió el moreno-Creo que la sobreprotejo de más. No sé qué sería de mí si no te tuviera a mi lado-Se le acercó y la beso tomándola por la cintura y la Sarutobi le correspondió el beso entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kankuro**

 **-Parece que esta es nuestra oportunidad Itachi-Dijo Tayuya quien seguía escondida cerca del café junto con el Uchiha y habían visto como la rubia había salido del lugar**

 **-Tienes razón, vamos a atraparla-Ambos avanzaron sigilosamente detrás de la Sabaku No**

 **Temari había salido del café completamente enojada. Iba caminando a paso firme por las calles de Konoha, cerrando los puños con fuerza, cabizbaja y pensando**

 **-¿Cuándo será el día en que Kankuro entienda que ya no soy una niña que necesita ser protegida? Soy lo suficientemente grande como para defenderme por mi cuenta**

 **-Vaya, miren lo que el viento me trajo-Escuchó una voz masculina bastante familiar. La rubia alzó la vista para ver si era verdad o estaba alucinando**

 **-Eres tú-Dijo fríamente-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?**

 **-¿Ni siquiera me das un "hola"?**

 **-No te mereces ni eso-Desenfocó su mirada del pelinegro y vio que una chica de su misma edad iba a su lado**

 **-Vaya, parece que conseguiste a otra rápidamente**

 **-Yo nunca andaría con un idiota como este-Dijo la pelirroja señalando al Uchiha**

 **-Sí claro…-Dijo Temari sarcásticamente-Se ve que eres una arpía**

 **-Y tú una cualquiera maldita rubia**

 **-Puede que sí; pero una cualquiera con estilo pelirroja teñida**

 **-Ahora sí, te voy a matar-Corrió hacia ella para golpearla en la cara, hasta que Itachi se puso en medio de las dos**

 **-Basta las dos-Enfocó su vista en la Sabaku No-Temari, no podemos seguir así. Yo te amo y no existe nadie que ame más que a ti. Te necesito a mi lado, quiero que volvamos a ser felices como lo éramos antes-Se le acercó para abrazarla; pero la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás**

 **-No me toques**

 **-Bueno…si no entiendes por las buenas…entenderás por las malas-La agarró rápidamente de la cintura y la alzó**

 **-Suéltame baka –La Sabaku No le daba golpes en los brazos para que la dejara ir**

 **-¡Tayuya! ¡Ayúdame con sus piernas!-La pelirroja asintió y tomó las piernas de Temari para que le fuera aún más difícil a ésta escapar**

 **La rubia le pegó una patada en la cara a la Akasuna y se liberó del agarre del Uchiha golpeándole un cabezazo. Intentó correr, pero fue alcanzada por el pelinegro de nuevo**

 **-No querida, tú no irás a ningún lado-La volvió a agarrar de la misma manera**

 **-¡Kankuro!-El grito de la Sabaku No fue tan fuerte, que todos los que estaban en el café lo oyeron claramente**

 **-Mierda-Fue lo único que dijo Kankuro-Hay que buscarla, vamos-Todos los presentes asintieron y corrieron detrás del moreno en busca de Temari**

 **La encontraron agarrada por Itachi y Tayuya. Kankuro estaba que explotaba de la rabia**

 **-¡Oye idiota! ¡Suelta a mí hermana en este instante!**

 **-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?-El Uchiha estaba retando al moreno. Tayuya seguía agarrando las piernas de Temari, cuando volteó a ver**

 **-¡Shika mi amor!-Dijo exaltada al ver que su ex novio estaba ahí. Corrió hacia él**

 **-¿Pero qué…? ¿No me había dicho que no tenía novia?-Pensó la Sabaku No al ver la reacción de la pelirroja-Definitivamente, no estoy entendiendo nada**

 **La Akasuna corrió para abrazarlo; pero éste puso una mano al frente para evitarlo**

 **-No me abraces Tayuya. Tú y yo ya no somos nada**

 **-Ay Shika, no te pongas así. Yo solo quiero volver contigo. Que volvamos a ser felices como los solíamos ser**

 **-Lo último que quiero es volver contigo**

 **-Shika, tienes que aprender a superar y empezar de nuevo**

 **-Por Kami, deja de llamarme Shika-Su mirada se notaba irritada-Para ti solo soy Shikamaru. Punto final. Y aunque no lo creas, ya superé lo nuestro hace mucho y empecé mi vida hace mucho también. Quien no lo ha superado aún eres tú-La apartó de su camino para ponerse al lado del Sabaku No**

 **-Ya escuchaste a Kankuro, suéltala-La pelirroja tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no lo podía creer. El amor de su vida estaba defendiendo a alguien más. Ni siquiera cuando andaban de novios, la había defendido de esa manera como defendía a Temari en ese momento. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin deseos de detenerse.**

 **-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no-La rubia estaba desesperada, así que le pegó una patada en la entrepierna que hizo que el Uchiha se retorciera del dolor soltándola. Tomó su brazo, le hizo media llave y le dio un giro de 360° haciendo que cayera al piso sobre su espalda.**

 **-Vaya, sí que eres estresante Uchiha-Dijo la rubia mientras veía como el pelinegro seguía en el piso tocándose la espalada. Desenfocó su mirada y observó a su hermano quien estaba al lado del Nara**

 **Tayuya lo ayudó a levantarse e hizo que cargara su peso sobre ella**

 **-Camina baka. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí-Sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de la rubia, quien le restó importancia**

 **-Kankuro…-Corrió para abrazarlo-Lo siento mucho, de veras lo siento. No debí tratarte así, debí escucharte. Tenías razón-Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ambos. Kankuro correspondió su abrazo**

 **-Yo también lo siento mucho. Soy muy sobreprotector contigo a veces; pero me preocupa que algo llegue a pasarte**

 **-Lo sé y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí**

 **-Debo aprender a dejarte ir de vez en cuando-Los dos seguían abrazándose. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gaara y Mirai simplemente sonrieron al ver ese hermoso momento entre hermanos. Unos segundos después, se separaron**

 **-Bueno, voy a llevar a Mirai a su casa, nos vemos más tarde-El moreno tomó a la Sarutobi de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y se retiraron del lugar**

 **-De acuerdo-Respondió su hermana mayor**

 **-Shikamaru, ¿dónde queda tu casa?-Habló el de la máscara**

 **-Creo que más o menos a tres cuadras de la suya**

 **-Bien, se está haciendo de noche-Dijo el hombre-Lo mejor es llegar pronto a casa**

 **Los tres siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa Nara**

 **-Bueno, aquí es mi casa, nos vemos. Gracias por todo-Le estrechó la mano a Kakashi y éste le respondió el gesto. Volteó para ver a Temari**

 **-Adiós Temari, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela-Se dieron un abrazo. Shikamaru iba a entrar a la casa**

 **-Espera-Dijo la rubia. El moreno se volteó para ver a la Sabaku No a los ojos, aquellos que brillaban hasta con la luz de la luna. Brillaban con todo, hasta con su sonrisa tan tierna y dulce-Ni creas que esto acaba aquí. Tú y yo tenemos unas partidas pendientes de videojuegos-Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa**

 **-Por supuesto que esto no termina aquí princesa. Si quieres mañana vienes aquí a mi casa y jugamos un buen rato. Ni creas que me vas a vencer**

 **-Mira quien lo dice Nara. Tú serás quien caiga al final-Sonrió y se retiró con el Hatake hasta su casa**

 **El pelinegro se dispuso a entrar a su hogar. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no alarmar a su madre quien estaba en la cocina lavando unos platos. La cerró detrás de sí suavemente y se dirigió a su cuarto de puntillas**

 **-Nara Shikamaru, ¿dónde rayos estabas? Tu padre y yo estábamos extremadamente preocupados por ti**

 **-Gomen, es que ayer ayudé a una amiga a llegar a su casa después de que tuvo una pelea con varios hombres que casi la secuestran, y como estaba lloviendo, uno de sus hermanos me pidió que pasara la noche allí para no enfermarme por la lluvia**

 **-¿Una chica?-Preguntó Shikaku pícaramente quien estaba echado en el sofá leyendo un libro**

 **-No empieces papá, es solo una amiga nada más**

 **-¿Nos puedes decir su nombre?-Esta vez habló la ama de casa**

 **-¿Para qué?-Preguntó el moreno levantando una ceja**

 **-Solamente dilo o te mato-Su madre habló dulcemente; pero eso implicaba que algo saldría mal si él no respondía**

 **-Bueno, su nombre es Sabaku No Temari-Los dos adultos abrieron los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Y no has pensado en invitarla aquí a la casa?-Preguntó su padre quien ahora enfocaba la vista en su hijo**

 **-Sí, le dije que podía venir mañana para jugar videojuegos un rato-Yoshino dejó de lavar los platos y se dirigió a la sala para hablar con su hijo**

 **-¿A jugar videojuegos? ¿Es una broma verdad?-Su madre lo miraba completamente enojada**

 **-Sí, a ella también le gustan-Estaba asustado por la mirada de su madre. Había recordado que Temari lo había mirado de la misma manera en la mañana**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso…no importa. Ahora ve a dormir cariño. Mañana necesitarás fuerzas para tu cita con ella-Dijo la mujer pícaramente. El Nara se sonrojó**

 **-Mendokusai mamá, no es una cita. Solo vamos a jugar y a divertirnos-Se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir**

ooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero les guste porque a este capítulo le puse mucho amor y me encantó escribirlo, ya que aquí se muestra un poco más de acercamiento y confianza entre Shikamaru y Temari. En el siguiente capítulo entenderán porque Shikaku y Yoshino quedaron impactados al escuchar el nombre de Temari (Aparecen Itachi y Tayuya)

Tayu: ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? (Llorando)

Ita. Relájate, entiende que él no te ama

Yo. Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

Tayu: Eres una infeliz, ¿cómo eres capaz de alejarme de mi Shika y dejarlo con basura como Temari?

Yo: Primero que nada, Shika no te pertenece. Él ama a Temari por sobre todas las cosas y segundo, no voy a permitir que termine al lado de alguien como tú

Tayu: Pero ya estuvo conmigo una vez

Yo: Por un tiempo, solo fue para ponerle tensión a la cosa, nada más

Ita: Perdona su estupidez. Ha estado así desde que el Nara le dijo que lo último que quería era estar con ella

Yo: Está bien, solo intenta tranquilizarla. Sus berrinches me enferman

Tayu: Cállate idiota. No eres más que una…(Itachi le tapa la boca y la carga mientras se retira)

Vaya, como odio a esos dos; pero bueno, sin ellos la historia no tendría mucha trama que digamos (Aparecen Gaara y Matsuri)

Matsu: ¿Podemos decir el final?

Yo: (Los miro a los dos y suspiro) Bueno, parece que no tengo opciones, así que adelante

Matsu: Un abrazo y

Gaara: nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Matsu: De esto que se llama

Gaara: Cuando el amor renació

Los tres: Adiós a todos


	12. Infancias Similares

Capítulo 11

Infancias Similares

 **Al otro día, Temari se estaba preparando para visitar la casa de Shikamaru, ya que iban realizar lo que les quedó pendiente el día anterior. Se puso una camiseta morada sencilla con el dibujo de un osito de peluche y una frase que decía "** _ **You can change the world**_ **" en letras grises, con una falda azul oscuro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Se arregló su cabello en sus típicas cuatro coletas. Se dirigió a la puerta para salir, hasta que el mediano de los Sabaku No la detuvo**

 **-¿A dónde piensas salir hoy?-Preguntó recostado en el sofá con las manos detrás de su cabeza como almohada mientras veía el reloj que estaba colgado en una pared de la sala-Son hasta ahora las 9:30 am-La rubia se volteó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos**

 **-Bueno, estaba a punto de ir a casa de Shikamaru**

 **-¿Y eso para qué? Si ayer ya estuvieron todo el día juntos, ¿por qué hoy también?**

 **-Porque ayer nos quedó un asunto pendiente, así que me invitó a su casa hoy para completarlo-El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿No me digas que van a…?**

 **-¡Kankuro, no seas pervertido! ¡Obvio no tiene nada que ver con eso! ¡Solo vamos a jugar videojuegos un rato!-El Sabaku No suspiró aliviado**

 **-¿Pero segura qué es buena idea ir a esta hora allá? Lo más seguro es que ese flojo no se haya levantado aún de la cama**

 **-Bueno, puede ser. Aparte, no he desayunado-Oyeron unos pasos que venían de las escaleras, ambos voltearon a ver y ahí estaba su hermano menor; bajando con cara de adormilado**

 **-Buenos días-Dijo en un bostezo**

 **-Buenos días hermanito, ¿te apetece desayunar?-Preguntó la mayor de los Sabaku No con voz maternal**

 **-Sí, por favor**

 **-Yo también, tengo hambre-Dijo exaltado Kankuro. Temari sonrió**

 **-Bueno, ya les preparo su favorito. Pancakes con mantequilla y huevos revueltos**

 **-¡Sí!-Gritaron los dos hermanos a la vez. Corrieron al comedor y se sentaron rápidamente para esperar sus desayunos, como dos niños pequeños apunto de recibir un premio. Unos minutos después, Temari llegó al comedor con tres platos entre sus manos y los puso en la mesa. Luego, se sentó dispuesta a desayunar junto a sus hermanos, como la familia que eran.**

 **-Listo, hora de comer-Dijo el castaño frotando sus manos y sintiendo el delicioso aroma de los pancakes**

 **-Buenos días muchachos-Kakashi se veía con una cara desvelada**

 **-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei-Respondió la rubia-Se nota que no durmió muy bien anoche**

 **-Lo que pasa es que me desvelé viendo la película "Son como niños"-Los tres hermanos rieron casi en un susurro**

 **-Bueno no importa, ¿se le apetece tomar un café para quitar esa cara de cansado?**

 **-Sí, gracias mi florecita**

 **-Menos mal preparé un poco. Ya regreso-Se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un pocillo y sirvió el café. Volvió al comedor donde sus hermanos seguían disfrutando de la comida y su sensei la esperaba para disfrutar su café y quitarse el sueño**

 **-Mire Kakashi-sensei. Aquí tiene su café, recién hecho por cierto-Le extendió el pocillo-¿Y bien? ¿Sabe bien?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla**

 **-Delicioso florecita. Siempre has tenido un talento intelectual para la cocina**

 **-Gracias-Dijo la Sabaku No con una sonrisa. Volteó para ver el reloj de la pared y se levantó de su silla prácticamente de un brinco. Eran las 10:30 am**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Gaara mirándola extrañado**

 **-Ya me tengo que ir…Kankuro, ¿podrías lavar los platos por mí?**

 **-Claro, cuenta conmigo-Le guiñó un ojo. La rubia se dirigió a la puerta y salió pitada (*) de la casa**

 **-¿De qué me perdí?-Preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender absolutamente nada de la situación**

 **-Lo que pasa es que Temari va a visitar al vago del Nara para jugar videojuegos, ya que ayer no les alcanzó el día**

 **-¿Pero por qué así de presentable y a la vez casual?**

 **-De pronto por lo que haya estarán los padres de ese flojo y no quiere causar una mala impresión delante de ellos**

 **-¿Y tú la dejaste ir sola así de fácil?-El menor de los Sabaku No levantó una ceja completamente confundido. Su hermano nunca había sido tan suelto con su hermana mayor, ni siquiera de niños**

 **-Bueno, pues sí. Ese vago me ha demostrado que podemos confiar en él y que no hará nada que lastime a nuestra hermana**

 **-Hasta que por fin entraste en razón hermano. Ella tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera-Kankuro asintió**

 **-Bueno, desviando un poco el tema de mi florecita-Empezó a hablar el Hatake quien ya había terminado de tomarse el café-¿Qué hay de ti Gaara?**

 **-¿A qué se refiere Kakashi-sensei?-El pelirrojo levantó una ceja**

 **-Se nota que hay algo entre tú y esa chica de tu curso…Matsuri creo que se llama-Gaara se sonrojó levemente**

 **-E-ella y yo n-no tenemos nada, s-solo somos amigos-Estaba sumamente nervioso**

 **-Sí claro, se nota que esa chica te trae en las nubes-Dijo su hermano**

 **-Nada que ver-Su mirada se tornó seria-Mejor me voy a mi habitación, talvez allí esté un poco más tranquilo-Subió las escaleras apretando con fuerza los puños. Llegó a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama**

 **-¿Será qué si es posible que me guste Matsuri? No, eso es ridículo. Nunca me podría enamorar de una chica tan…tan…linda, tierna, dulce, con una sonrisa literalmente perfecta como la luz de un atardecer. Con esos ojos tan oscuros y profundos en los cuales me pierdo con facilidad. En aquella mirada que irradia una belleza tan pura y única y la que cada día me hace feliz con solo verla-Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. Nunca en su vida había descrito a una chica así. Siempre decía que eran sencillas y poco interesantes; pero parecía que con la Akasuna las cosas eran diferentes…demasiado diferentes-Vaya, creo que ya estoy delirando-Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza**

 **Temari fue corriendo a la casa Nara, no sabía por qué no se iba caminando, si la casa de ese vago quedaba a tres cuadras de la suya. Talvez solo quería verlo de nuevo, nunca se sabe**

 **Llegó allá y tocó con suavidad y firmeza la puerta. Una mujer le abrió a los pocos segundos. La Sabaku No se presentó decentemente**

 **-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari y estoy buscando a su hijo Nara Shikamaru-Yoshino la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, parecía que hubiera recordado algo de su vida pasada al ver su mirada; pero sobretodo, sus ojos verdes azulado; únicos y casi irremplasables-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó la rubia preocupada. La mirada de la mujer no le generaba miedo; pero si curiosidad, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así. La pelinegra reaccionó de su medio estado de shock**

 **-No pasa nada. Es un gusto conocerte Temari. Yo soy Nara Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru. ¡Ven pasa! Estás en tu casa**

 **-Arigato-Respondió la Sabaku No. Entró en la casa y Yoshino la invitó a que se sentara en el sofá y después ella se sentó a su lado**

 **-Shikamaru aún está dormido. Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que es un flojo**

 **-Sí, lo sé-Dijo medio burlona**

 **-Entonces, cuéntame de ti**

 **-¿Qué quiere que le cuente señora Nara?**

 **-No me digas señora Nara, solo dime Yoshino-Dijo la ama de casa con una sonrisa-quiero que me cuentes de tu familia**

 **-De acuerdo ¿Por dónde empiezo?-Hizo una pausa y continuó-Mi madre se enamoró cuando era muy joven; pero del hombre equivocado. Luego, se embarazó de mí y me cuidó…-Yoshino la interrumpió**

 **-¿Nunca conociste a tu padre?-La pelinegra la miró preocupada, algo parecía no encajarle o simplemente estaba intentando resolver una duda que rondaba en su cabeza. Quién sabe de que**

 **-No…pero no me afecta. Tengo a mis hermanos y eso es todo lo que vale ahora-Dijo la rubia mientras una sonrisa tierna se posaba en sus labios**

 **-Déjame preguntarte algo**

 **-Sí claro. Lo que usted quiera Yoshino**

 **-Por casualidad, ¿tu madre no se llamaba Karura?-Temari abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida por aquella pregunta**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué?-En ese entonces Yoshino se echó a llorar-¿Todo está bien Yoshino?-La Nara tomó una de sus manos y la puso entre las suyas**

 **-No cabe duda alguna, eres idéntica a ella-Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos; pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios**

 **-¿Usted conoció a mi madre?-La rubia quedó boquiabierta, su madre nunca le había contado que tuvo otras amistades aparte de la de Kakashi**

 **-Sí, era mi mejor amiga en la escuela. Todo el tiempo estábamos juntas, nos tratábamos como hermanas -La Sabaku No simplemente sonrió**

 **-Si no le molesta, ¿podría contarme cómo fue que ella y usted se conocieron? Es que quiero saber un poco más de ella, de su vida, ya que ella solo me contó lo de mi padre y un amigo de ella, Hatake Kakashi. Creo que usted lo conoce**

 **-Obvio sí; pero hace tiempo que no lo veo, éramos amigos los tres, parecíamos una familia. En fin, te voy a contar**

-FLASHBACK-

 **En una pequeña escuela, había dos niñas. Una de ellas, castaña y de ojos azules brillantes; hablaba mucho, era bastante sociable y abierta con todos los que la rodeaban; pero la otra chica era completamente diferente a ella. Pelinegra y de ojos oscuros profundos, de poca habla y bastante reservada**

 **Un día como cualquier otro, durante el recreo, todos los niños estaban afuera jugando, excepto alguien. La pequeña niña callada. Estaba sentada en su puesto, mirando una muñequita de papel que había hecho recientemente con sus propias manos. Después un grupo de niños entró al salón y la vieron**

 **-Vaya, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-La pequeña alzó la vista y vio al grupo; pero al instante agachó la cabeza por el miedo que le daba hablar o hacer algo. Ellos se acercaron hacia ella y vieron la muñeca en el puesto**

 **-Linda muñeca, ¿la hiciste tú?-Preguntó uno de los niños. La niña solo asintió con la cabeza. Otro de ellos la tomó y la rompió en pedacitos para después botarlo todo al suelo y pisarlo fuertemente. La niña no reaccionó, ni hizo ningún movimiento, solo siguió ahí, sentada en su puesto cabizbaja. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto; pero el miedo la consumía por dentro**

 **-Parece que no hizo nada-Dijo otro niño del grupo-Entonces, no pasará nada si la golpeamos, ¿o sí?-Los demás negaron con la cabeza. El pequeño se acercó un poco más a ella, afirmó su puño y la atacó. La pequeña se armó de valor y bloqueó el ataque tomándolo de la muñeca. Levantó la mirada y la posó en los ojos del niño quien se sorprendió por el bloqueo de ésta; pero su impresión se fue cuando ella le brindó una mirada terrorífica que hizo que el pequeño temblara del miedo y tragara saliva**

 **-No te metas conmigo idiota- Habló ella sin temor alguno y con un orgullo bastante fuerte-Que sea callada, no implica que sea paciente-lo empujó haciendo que cayera sobre sus amigos en montonera. La niña se levantó de su silla y empezó a golpearlo fuertemente en la cara, un puño tras otro. Parecía que no quisiera detenerse ni por un segundo. Una de sus compañeras entró al salón y vio la escena, buscó a su sensei y le informó todo. La mujer llegó al salón de clases y agarró a la niña de los brazos para que se detuviera**

 **-Yoshino, vete a la oficina de la directora en este instante-La pequeña bufó y salió del salón hacia la oficina.**

 **Pasaron los días, los rumores volaban con rapidez y toda la escuela miraba a la pelinegra con miedo de que les fuera a hacer algo. Ella seguía igual, siendo reservada y de poca habla; pero no le gustaba que todo el mundo la mirara como si fuera un monstruo. Todo era más fácil cuando nadie notaba su presencia**

 **La niña sociable la vio ir hacia una banquita para sentarse y pudo sentir el dolor por el que la callada estaba pasando**

 **-¿Qué tanto le miras a esa chica?-Preguntó una de sus amigas**

 **-Nada en especial, solo que se ve que está sufriendo mucho**

 **-Tienes razón-Dijo su amigo quien estaba al lado de ella-Creo que deberíamos ayudarla a superar esto**

 **-Coincido contigo Kakashi. Debemos darle nuestro apoyo**

 **-¡¿Ustedes están locos o qué?! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre algo así?!-Su amiga estaba atónita-Es un monstruo**

 **-Ella no es ningún monstruo-Replicó la castaña-Solo se defendió de un golpe**

 **-Y después atacó a Nagato. Si se les ocurre ir a hablar con ella, entonces ya no seremos más amigos**

 **-Bueno, si así lo quieres-Respondió el de la máscara. La castaña y el peliblanco se retiraron dejando a la otra chica completamente sola. Llegaron a donde estaba la pelinegra y la saludaron**

 **-Hola, mi nombre es Karura y él es mi amigo Kakashi-La callada levantó lentamente el rostro para encontrase con dos caras observándola-¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **-Yoshino-Estaba confundida, ¿por qué dos personas se le habían acercado a hablarle después de lo ocurrido? Todo el mundo la trataba como un fenómeno, ¿por qué ellos no?**

 **-Lindo nombre. Es un placer conocerte Yoshino-Dijo la castaña**

 **-¿Por qué no huyen de mí? Se supone que soy un fenómeno-Los dos amigos sonrieron**

 **-Simplemente porque podemos ver el dolor que estás sintiendo en tus ojos-Esta vez habló Kakashi-Y queremos ayudarte a superarlo poco a poco-La pequeña abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida**

 **-¿En serio quieren estar conmigo?**

 **-No creas que lo hacemos por pesar-Aclaró Karura**

 **-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué?-Yoshino levantó una ceja**

 **-Porque podemos ver que en esa mirada, hay una chica esperando salir de su pequeño caparazón; pero por el miedo no lo hace-Habló Kakashi-y se ve que no eres un fenómeno, sino una chica bastante agradable y tierna que puede cambiar el mundo con solo sonreír y seguir adelante, obviamente con nuestro apoyo-La pequeña sonrió. Sentía que por fin había encontrado a sus verdaderos amigos, aquellos que la ayudarían a superar el miedo y nunca rendirse por nada del mundo.**

 **El tiempo pasó, los tres crecieron; pero su amistad siguió siendo la misma. Estaban juntos todos los días. Los demás miraban a Kakashi y Karura extrañados, ya que estaban con Yoshino todo el tiempo; pero ellos dos le restaban importancia, ya que ellos en realidad sabían cómo era ella y lo buena y especial que podía llegar a ser. Los amigos crecieron y tomaron caminos distintos; Karura se enamoró y tuvo tres hijos, lastimosamente fue traicionada por aquella persona que le dijo siempre que la amaba como a ninguna; la callada encontró el amor, se casó con un hombre inteligente y guapo, incluso tuvieron un hijo; y la vida de Kakashi sigue siendo un misterio.**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **-Qué historia tan bonita**

 **-Lo sé, desde ese día comprendí que nada es imposible y que los sueños se pueden cumplir-La rubia sonrió. Sentía que había sido un deja vú, una chica quien sufrió problemas en la escuela; pero que al final encontró la amistad que pensó nunca llegar a conocer. Ambas eran iguales, habían sufrido durante su infancia; pero la amistad las ayudó a empezar desde cero y seguir adelante pase lo que pase**

 **Escucharon pasos que venían de las escaleras y vieron a un hombre idéntico al vago de Shikamaru; pero un poco más viejo**

 **-No pensé que tendríamos visitas-Dijo el hombre perezosamente**

 **-Bueno, te la presento cariño, ella es Sabaku No Temari. La chica de la que Shikamaru nos habló ayer**

 **-Cierto, un gusto en conocerte Temari. Yo soy Nara Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru-La Sabaku No se levantó del sofá y se le acercó al pelinegro extendiéndole la mano**

 **-El gusto es mío Shikaku-Éste inmediatamente respondió ante el gesto. Segundos después, el Nara llegó bajando las escaleras, sin camisa y en calzoncillos. Dio un bostezo y se rascó la nuca**

 **-Buenos…-No pudo completar la frase cuando vio a Temari ahí en frente de su padre, tan bonita como siempre. Hasta le parecía más bella con esa ropa que llevaba puesta, no tan escotada; pero tampoco tan tapada. La rubia lo miró y simplemente se dignó a saludar, intentando ocultar su rostro de incomodidad al ver al pelinegro semidesnudo**

 **-Hola Shikamaru-El Nara se miró de pies a cabeza y al instante se tapó su zona privada. Desvió la mirada de la rubia y la enfocó en su madre**

 **-Mendokusai, Mamá ¿por qué no me dijiste que había visitas?-Preguntó un poco incómodo al estar en ropa interior en frente de su amiga**

 **-Porque estabas dormido y no quería interrumpir tu sueño cariño-Dijo la ama de casa con una sonrisa pícara**

 **-Como sea, ya regreso-Subió las escaleras corriendo directo al baño y después a su cuarto para cambiarse. En menos de cinco minutos, estuvo listo y bajó las escaleras corriendo**

 **-Listo, ya podemos ir a mi cuarto Temari**

 **-De acuerdo vayan-Dijo Yoshino-Pero cuando los llame para almorzar, bajen de inmediato-La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Almorzar?-Preguntó Temari-¿Cómo cree Yoshino? Me daría mucha pena con usted**

 **-Qué pena ni que nada, vas a aceptar almorzar hoy con nosotros-Shikamaru se acercó lentamente al oído de la rubia y le susurró-Yo que tú acepto, no quieres verla cuando la contradicen-La Sabaku No tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Esa mujer aunque pareciera dulce y tierna; también podía llegar a ser bastante aterradora y amenazadora cuando quería. Los dos jóvenes se retiraron del lugar**

 **-Shikaku, ¿si sabes a quien se parece o no?-Preguntó su mujer**

 **-No cabe duda, es idéntica a ella. No mucho físicamente, pero si se ve que en actitud. Sus ojos son bastante similares; pero ¿sabes que es lo que más me llama la atención de ella?**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Sus miradas. Ambas irradian la misma luz, es como si Karura hubiera vuelto a nacer; solo que esta vez en el cuerpo de Temari**

 **-Es verdad-La ama de casa sonrió sinceramente**

-En el cuarto de Shikamaru-

 **Éste abrió la puerta y permitió que Temari entrara primero y luego él entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí**

 **-Vaya, tu cuarto no está tan mal como yo pensé-Dijo la rubia mientras miraba a su alrededor**

 **-Puede que sea un vago; pero no soy un puerco como para dejar todo desordenado-Dijo el pelinegro a la defensiva. Temari dio una pequeña risita y se fijó en una estantería que estaba llena de libros**

 **-¿Te gusta leer?**

 **-Sí, de hecho bastante. Cuando no hay nubes en el cielo que contemplar, me pongo a leer. Bueno-Dijo desviándose del tema-Viniste a jugar conmigo videojuegos, no para hablar de mi vida personal**

 **-Bueno Nara, si así lo quieres. Saca los videojuegos y empecemos-El pelinegro se acercó a una repisa, tomó tres videojuegos y dos controles**

 **-¡Atrápalo!-Gritó mientras le lanzaba uno de los controles. La rubia reaccionó al instante y lo agarró entre sus manos**

 **-Vaya, ¿cómo te llamamos? ¿Reflejos de halcón?**

 **-Muy simpático-Dijo la Sabaku No sarcásticamente y se fijó en el control que tenía entre sus manos-¿Juegas en un PS3?**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué?**

 **-Por nada; pero déjame decirte que el PS4 es mucho mejor**

 **-¿Acaso tú lo tienes?**

 **-Sí-Sonrió orgullosa-Pero no importa, a veces extraño jugar en el PS3**

 **-¿Qué videojuego prefieres?-Preguntó el vago mientras le ilustraba los tres juegos que había tomado de la repisa**

 **-Empecemos con el que nos gusta a los dos, Street Fighter**

 **-De acuerdo-Sacó el CD de la carátula y lo puso en la consola. Empezaron a jugar. La primera ronda la ganó Temari**

 **-Solo fue suerte princesa; pero ya verás que te ganaré**

 **-Sigue soñando vago, sigue soñando-Shikamaru ganó la segunda ronda**

 **-Te dije que solo fue suerte linda-Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa**

 **-No me subestimes Nara, fíjate en esto-Realizó un combo demasiado bueno y ganó la ronda final dejando al pelinegro boquiabierto**

 **-Es la primera vez que alguien me gana en Street Fighter. Eres buena**

 **-Tú tampoco estuviste nada mal, casi pierdo. Si no hubiera sido por ese combo que me aprendí al derecho y al revés, creo que me habrías ganado-Volteó su cabeza y vio un piano cerca de la ventana de la habitación**

 **-¿También tocas el piano?-Preguntó sorprendida**

 **-No la verdad. Mis padres me lo compraron cuando era niño; pero nunca se me antojó aprender a tocarlo**

 **-¿Te importa si toco algo?-El Nara levantó una ceja**

 **-¿Sabes tocar piano?**

 **-Solo una canción que compuse cuando tenía trece o catorce más o menos**

 **-Bueno, si la quieres tocar, adelante**

 **-Gracias-Se sentó en el pequeño taburete que estaba al frente del instrumento y empezó a tocar. Las notas sonaban muy bellas y fluidas que hicieron que el pelinegro se perdiera de la realidad y se enfocara en la hermosa melodía que tocaba la rubia con sus manos tan tersas y delicadas; pero eso mejoró aún más cuando ella empezó a cantar**

" _ **I know there´s something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah. You've built a love, but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns to dark. (Coro) Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye"**_

 **Shikamaru quedó sorprendido por la voz que la rubia poseía, era dulce y cálida como un amanecer. Incluso la canción se escuchaba hasta la cocina donde Shikaku y Yoshino estaban preparando el almuerzo. Ambos subieron corriendo al cuarto de su hijo y se pusieron en la puerta para escuchar la hermosa melodía del piano combinada con la voz de la Sabaku No. La ama de casa empezó a llorar desenfrenadamente. Su marido la abrazó para calmar sus lágrimas, pues la mujer se había acordado de su amiga ya fallecida. La voz de la joven, era idéntica a la de Karura, era hermosa al igual que su aspecto y personalidad**

" _ **Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah. They're swept away and nothing is what it seems. The feeling of belonging to your dreams (Coro)"**_

" _ **And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention, but you can´t find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind (Coro) Listen to your heart hmm hmm. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye"**_

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí termina el capítulo, bastante lindo diría yo.

(*) No sé si en otros países usen esta expresión, ya que aquí en Colombia cuando decimos "pitado/a" nos referimos a que se movió o salió rápidamente, casi como un/a loco/a de un lugar o al igual que flash (bueno tampoco jeje) Lo aclaré por si algunos no entendieron esa parte

Si alguno de ustedes que lee esta historia es fan de Nagato; perdón por haberlo puesto como el agresor y luego el agredido, es que no se me ocurrió otra persona…gomenasai

El recuerdo de Yoshino de su infancia con Karura y Kakashi es bastante bello a mi parecer, ya que es como decir, "dos chicas opuestas, unidas por el cariño y la amistad eterna", y si se fijaron, su historia es casi igual a la de Temari cuando conoció a Sasori y Konan; solo que Yoshino se defendió por su cuenta y encontró personas que la ayudaron a superar el miedo y el dolor que la consumía por dentro; mientras que Temari fue defendida por dos personas que se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos de toda la vida. La canción que compuso Temari, en realidad se llama Listen to your heart. Hay dos versiones de la canción, la lenta y la electrónica; pero yo les recomendaría buscar la lenta, ya que así es como la canta nuestra amiga Tem. No estoy diciendo que la otra versión sea mala, al contrario, es bastante buena también. La versión lenta es de DHT y la versión de electrónica es de Cascada, por si quieren buscar solo una o ambas.

Creo que hablo demasiado al final jeje

Tayu: Bastante diría yo estúpida

Yo: Lindo verte Tayuya (Digo sarcásticamente)

Tayu: Lástima no pueda decir lo mismo. En fin, me retiro; pero antes (Se acerca y me da un puño en la cara)

Yo: (Me acaricio la mejilla adolorida) Como sea, puedes hacer lo que quieras; pero nada de eso hará que tú y Shikamaru vuelvan (Aparece el rey de roma detrás de mí)

Shika: Tiene razón

Tayu: No me interesa. Cuando menos te lo esperes, volverás corriendo a mis brazos Nara

Shika: Sigue soñando (Se retira completamente enojada)

(Shikamaru ve el morado del golpe de Tayuya en mi rostro)

Shika: ¿Estás bien?

Yo: Sí, gracias. Solo fue un golpe de esa pelirroja, no más

Shika: Acompáñame. Temari tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Podemos buscar algo para ayudarte a desinflamar tu cachete (Lo sigo y nos vamos caminando; pero no sin antes decir)

Los dos: Un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	13. Melodía de Amor

Capítulo 12

Melodía de Amor

 **La música terminó y Temari retiró lentamente sus manos del piano**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?-La rubia enfocó su vista en el Nara quien seguía sorprendido por su hermosa voz**

 **-Eres bastante buena. No pensé que tuvieras un talento así. Me impresionas**

 **-Gracias-La Sabaku No sonrió dulcemente ante el cumplido haciendo que el vago se enrojeciera levemente. La puerta del cuarto del anfitrión fue golpeada suave pero firmemente. Shikamaru se acercó y la abrió**

 **-Disculpen la interrupción-Dijo decentemente la ama de casa-Pero el almuerzo ya está listo**

 **-¿Todo está bien Yoshino?-Preguntó la rubia preocupada, quien alcanzó a divisar que los ojos de la mujer estaban muy rojos, como si hubiera llorado casi desconsoladamente**

 **-No es nada querida, estoy bien-Le brindó una sonrisa cálida y se retiró bajando las escaleras para poner la mesa; mientras que su marido siguió ahí en frente de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. La Sabaku No miró a Shikaku con la misma expresión con la que había observado a la pelinegra hace unos momentos**

 **-¿No le caigo bien a Yoshino?-El hombre simplemente sonrió**

 **-No es eso, es solo que le recordaste a Karura de nuevo, tú voz es bellísima e idéntica a la de tu madre. Dulce y delicada como una flor y lloró ante ese recuerdo que aún le genera nostalgia-Temari se sonrojó ante el cumplido**

 **-A-arigato. Creo que lo mejor sería bajar, sino Yoshino se va a enojar**

 **-Tienes razón-Completó el vago. Los tres bajaron las escaleras y tomaron asiento en el comedor. Conversaron y se rieron durante toda la velada. A las 6:00pm tocaron la puerta de la residencia Nara. Shikaku abrió la puerta**

 **-Buenas, ¿lo conozco?**

 **-No; pero estoy buscando a Temari. Me dijeron que estaría aquí**

 **-¿Es algún familiar de ella?**

 **-Solo soy su sensei**

 **-Shikaku, ¿quién está en la puerta?-Preguntó su esposa quien estaba lavando los platos del almuerzo después de haber tenido una conversación increíblemente larga con su esposo, su hijo y la hija de su mejor amiga**

 **-Un hombre que dice estar buscando a Temari, dice que es su sensei**

 **-Espera ahí, ya voy-La mujer se secó las manos y se dirigió a la puerta donde su marido y el otro hombre se encontraban. Al mirarlo, Yoshino separó sus labios levemente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par**

 **-¿Kakashi?-El hombre de la máscara miró a la ama de casa y abrió sus ojos levemente como si hubiera recordado algo de su pasado**

 **-¿Yoshino?-Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a aguarse y las lágrimas no duraron en caer rápidamente. Se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó. Éste le respondió el gesto**

 **-Hace tiempo que no te veía-No podía dejar de llorar, volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia, era algo que muy pocas cosas podían igualar**

 **-Yo tampoco, te extrañé mucho**

 **-Y yo a ti**

 **-¿Qué rayos es lo que está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Shikaku desconcertado. Los dos adultos deshicieron su abrazo**

 **-Querido, él es Hatake Kakashi, mi otro mejor amigo de la infancia. Kakashi, él es Nara Shikaku, mi esposo**

 **-Un placer conocerte Kakashi-Dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole la mano**

 **-El placer es mío Shikaku-Dijo el peliblanco respondiendo ante el gesto**

 **-¿Pero qué haces ahí parado? Pasa-El de la máscara asintió y se adentró en el pequeño hogar. Shikamaru y Temari, quienes estaban sentados en el sofá, voltearon y vieron a Kakashi**

 **-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí?-Temari estaba más que confundida**

 **-Tus hermanos me pidieron que viniera a buscarte, sobretodo Kankuro**

-FLASHBACK-

 **-Ya es bastante tarde, ¿no lo creen?-Preguntó Kankuro quien estaba recostado en el sofá viendo televisión**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices Kankuro?-Preguntó su hermano menor quien estaba sentado en el comedor leyendo uno de sus libros viejos**

 **-Ya van a ser las seis y Temari no ha vuelto de la casa de ese vago**

 **-Si estás tan preocupado por ella, ¿por qué no vas y la buscas?**

 **-Ya estoy cómodo aquí, me da flojera pararme-Dijo en medio de un bostezo el castaño-Aparte, solo usted y Gaara saben por dónde queda la casa de Shikamaru**

 **-Gaara, ¿podrías ir a buscarla?-Preguntó su sensei perezosamente**

 **-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei; pero tengo tarea que hacer-Se excusó, se paró de la silla y se dirigió a su cuarto**

 **-Bueno, al parecer seré yo el que tenga que ir por ella-Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y salió de la casa**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír al igual que los dos anfitriones de la casa Nara**

 **-Por Kami-Dijo Temari entre risas-Ese Kankuro siempre ha sido un flojo-Shikamaru detuvo sus risas y la miró con un semblante serio**

 **-¿Insinúas que es más flojo que yo?-La rubia lo miró fijamente a los ojos**

 **-¿Acaso estás celoso?-Su mirada se tornó burlona**

 **-Obvio no, es solo que los Nara somos más flojos que nadie y nos encanta fijarnos en las mujeres problemáticas, como tú-Dijo el Nara con una sonrisa pícara que generó un rubor bastante notorio en la mejillas de la Sabaku No, quien frunció bastante el entrecejo después de haber analizado las palabras del vago**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con problemática Nara?-Éste no pudo hacer algo más que sonreír victoriosamente**

 **-Tómalo como un cumplido…además…te ves tierna cuando te sonrojas-Su rubor aumentó más de lo que estaba**

 **-Mejor cállate baka-Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un puño el cual Kakashi bloqueó inmediatamente-¿Pero qué…?**

 **-Lo mejor es irnos ahora florecita**

 **-De acuerdo-Dijo ella sin muchas ganas mientras se incorporaba de nuevo y se paraba del sofá-Pero esto no se va a quedar así Nara-Dijo dándole una mirada fulminante a su amigo. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que éste se pusiera rojo cual tomate. Temari sintió como las mejillas del vago se incendiaban y le susurró dulcemente en el oído**

 **-Te dije que me vengaría y parece que funcionó de maravilla-Se alejó de él y se fue junto a su sensei, quien estaba despidiéndose de su antigua amiga y su marido**

 **-Gracias por invitarme a almorzar-Dijo con una sonrisa**

 **-No hay de qué-Respondió la mujer-Vuelve cuando quieras-La rubia solo asintió.**

 **-Fue agradable verte de nuevo Yoshino-Dijo el de la máscara**

 **-Igualmente Kakashi-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa**

 **Kakashi y Temari se dirigieron a la puerta y se retiraron. Yoshino la cerró y volteó a ver a su hijo quien se tocaba suavemente la mejilla**

 **-¿Te gusta esa chica no es así?-Shikamaru volvió a la realidad**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices mamá? Obvio no**

 **-Tu madre tiene razón hijo-Habló su padre-¿O por qué te pusiste rojo después de que Temari te diera ese beso en la mejilla?**

 **-Por nada en especial, solo que…-Hizo una pequeña pausa en su habla para poder pensar en que decir después-…no me lo esperé. Eso es todo. Mendokusai, mejor me voy a mi cuarto-Se levantó del sofá vagamente y subió las escaleras. Entró a su habitación y se recostó de un salto en su cama y volvió a repetir lo que estaba haciendo en el sofá antes de que su madre lo devolviera a la realidad. Tocando su mejilla suavemente y sintiendo el aroma de la Sabaku No en sí**

 **-Talvez mis padres tengan razón, talvez si me guste Temari…o bueno…talvez la ame-Pensó el vago-¿qué demonios es lo que estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que no me puede gustar una chica, hice una promesa y no la voy a romper; aunque me tenga que alejar de todos. No importa cuánto me duela, voy a cumplir lo que prometí hace un año sin dar vuelta atrás. El estúpido sentimiento conocido como amor, no volverá a mí, voy a luchar por mantenerlo lejos de mi vida**

 **Temari y Kakashi iban caminando directo a su casa que no quedaba tan lejos de la de los Nara**

 **-¿Te gusta Shikamaru no es así?-La rubia se enrojeció**

 **-Claro que no Kakashi-sensei**

 **-Pues cada vez que lo observas, se nota que tus ojos dan un brillo que ni siquiera te había visto ante Itachi y cada vez que te da un cumplido, te sonrojas fácilmente**

 **-Se debe estar confundiendo, talvez solo sean las luces que generan ese brillo. Nada más que eso, y lo de los cumplidos pues, me sonrojan; pero porque me siento halagada. Eso es todo**

 **-Como quieras-El peliblanco dejó la conversación en ese punto, pues no quería incomodar a su florecita más de lo que estaba**

 **-Talvez tenga razón…talvez Shikamaru si me llame la atención…de pronto me estoy enamorando de él-Pensó la Sabaku No-por Kami, ¿qué carajos es lo que ocurre conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo decir una estupidez así? Y si así fueran las cosas, haría lo que fuera para evadir ese maldito sentimiento llamado amor. No volverá a mí, lo sé y tampoco permitiré que lo haga. Hice una promesa y no la pienso romper por nada del mundo, aun así tenga que sacrificarlo todo.**

 **Llegaron a su casa, la rubia abrió la puerta y entraron**

 **-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto hermana? Estábamos preocupados por ti-Preguntó Kankuro frunciendo levemente el entrecejo**

 **-Un hola para ti también Kankuro**

 **-Responde la pregunta-Temari suspiró**

 **-Bueno, la madre de Shikamaru me pidió que me quedara a almorzar, nos pasamos de la hora y estuvimos conversando, nada más interesante que eso-Agregó la mayor de los Sabaku No quitándole importancia al tema-Como sea, me voy a mi cuarto…con permiso-Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a su habitación y se recostó de un salto en la cama**

 **Al otro día, el sol brillaba con tal intensidad que hizo que la rubia se despertara instantáneamente, se levantó de la cama y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. Se dirigió al baño, se dio una rápida ducha. Volvió a su cuarto para ponerse el uniforme. Salió y vio a su hermano más pequeño en el comedor, rozando su desayuno con el tenedor, con cara de pocos antojos de consumir el alimento. Temari se acercó y se sentó a su lado**

 **-Te ves más pensativo de lo normal hermanito, ¿qué pasa?-El pelirrojo despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a su hermana mayor a los ojos**

 **-Nada, solo estaba pensando en estupideces**

 **-¿Te importaría contarme que tanto piensas?-El menor de los Sabaku No se incorporó, dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo**

 **-En que no sé si me gusta alguien o no, estoy confundido**

 **-Hablas de Matsuri, ¿no es así?-Gaara apenas separó sus labios y sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par**

 **-¿Cómo supiste que me refería a ella?**

 **-Simple. Cuando estás con ella, te ves más sociable, tierno y tus ojos brillan de una manera tan bella que parece que lo único que quieres es estar a su lado y protegerla de todo lo que la lastime-Sonrió de medio lado y continúo-Sé lo que se siente querer a alguien con todo tu corazón y hacer lo que sea por verlo feliz**

 **-Entonces, creo que lo entiendo. Me he enamorado de Matsuri. La pregunta es, ¿qué puedo hacer para conquistarla?**

 **-Invítala a salir**

 **-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga para no fallar haciéndolo?-Preguntó el pelirrojo inocentemente, pues era la primera vez que se fijaba en una chica y no sabía cómo actuar**

 **-Solamente pregúntaselo; pero por si acaso ve con una flor**

 **-Bueno; pero, ¿tú sabes que flor le gusta?**

 **-Los jazmines-La rubia miró el reloj de la pared-Ya vamos tarde, lo mejor es que nos apuremos para llegar a tiempo. Espera, ¿Y Kankuro?-Miró a sus alrededores y no sintió la presencia del castaño**

 **-Se fue un poco más temprano para recoger a Mirai y que se fueran juntos a la escuela**

 **-Ya veo, entonces vámonos-Los dos hermanos salieron por la puerta y se fueron caminando a la escuela. Minutos después llegaron**

 **-¿Cuándo piensas que sería mejor preguntarle?-Preguntó Gaara a su hermana mayor**

 **-Bueno, es preferible en el descanso, ya que pueden conversar un poco más tranquilos y estar un tiempo más a solas-Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos salones. Después de unas largas horas de clase, todos se dirigieron afuera. El menor de los Sabaku No estaba parado mirando a Matsuri con un semblante dulce en el rostro**

 **-¿Cómo se lo diré?-Pensó-Ella es tan linda y tierna, lo más seguro es que me diga que no; pero bueno, si no lo intento, nunca sabré su respuesta-Se acercó lentamente a la Akasuna quien estaba sentada en una banquita con la mirada perdida**

 **-Ho-hola Matsuri-La castaña volvió a la realidad y enfocó su mirada en el Sabaku No**

 **-Gaara…te ves muy rojo, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No tienes fiebre?**

 **-No, nada que ver. Solo quería preguntarte algo**

 **-Dime-Le sonrió dulcemente-Soy todo oídos**

 **-Es que no sé cómo preguntarte. Me da vergüenza-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras agachaba su cabeza por lo nervios que le causaba expresarse. Era demasiado cerrado y distante con la gente y hablar con los demás se le dificultaba bastante**

 **-Solo pregunta. No importa si es algo malo o bueno, lo entenderé de todas formas-El Sabaku No tomó aire**

 **-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-La Akasuna abrió sus ojos negros de par en par y sus mejillas tomaron un rubor bastante notable ante los ojos de cualquiera**

 **-Gaara…yo…etto…no sé qué decir**

 **-Solo di sí o no-Una sonrisa cálida se posó en sus labios y sacó de su espalda un jazmín. Matsuri sonrió y tomó la flor**

 **-Bueno, tengamos una cita. ¿Tu hermana te dijo que mis flores favoritas son los jazmines?-Preguntó la castaña cambiando su sonrisa dulce por una traviesa**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **-Porque es a la única que se lo he dicho. ¿Te parece salir esta noche?**

 **-Claro-La campana sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Después de otras horas de clase, el día terminó y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas. Temari esperaba a sus hermanos en la salida para devolverse juntos a casa. Segundos después, uno de sus hermanos llegó**

 **-¿Si te enteraste?-Preguntó Kankuro con una sonrisa picarona**

 **-¿De qué Gaara y Matsuri tendrán una cita esta noche? Sí, por supuesto-Su hermano levantó una ceja**

 **-¿Cómo te enteraste?**

 **-Simple. Los chismes en esta escuela vuelan demasiado rápido**

 **-Bueno, voy a llevar a Mirai a su casa. Nos vemos más tarde-Dijo el castaño mientras se retiraba en busca de su novia**

 **-De acuerdo- Se despidieron y la rubia se quedó ahí, esperando a su hermano más pequeño. Un rato después llegó**

 **-Temari, ¿podrías ayudarme a arreglarme para esta noche?**

 **-Claro, si quieres vamos de una vez-Los dos empezaron a caminar hasta que una voz masculina los detuvo**

 **-¡Temari!-La aludida se volteó y vio al flojo del Nara**

 **-Luego te alcanzo hermanito-Éste asintió y siguió caminando. La Sabaku No cambió de dirección y se acercó al pelinegro**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Te quería dar esto-Le extendió una cajita la cual ella tomó casi automáticamente. La abrió y se impactó. Dentro de esta había un collar plateado con un accesorio que colgaba en forma de corazón; pero partido a la mitad**

 **-Es hermoso, ¿dónde está la otra mitad?-Shikamaru metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó sus llaves que traían la otra mitad colgando. Unieron las dos y se formó un pequeño mensajito**

 **-No importa cuán lejos o cerca estemos…-Empezó leyendo la Sabaku No**

 **-…Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro…-Continuó el Nara**

 **-…Aunque la distancia física nos separe…**

 **-…Nuestros corazones seguirán enganchados….**

 **-…Al igual que estas dos mitades-Terminaron leyendo al mismo tiempo. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se brindaron una sonrisa dulce y cálida que expresaba más de mil palabras. Separaron las mitades y Shikamaru se guardó sus llaves en su bolsillo nuevamente**

 **-Gracias. Lo voy a usar por siempre-Se puso el collar en su cuello. Se acercó un poco más al Nara y lo abrazó-Nunca nadie me había regalado algo tan bonito como esto-Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos por la emoción que tenía, se sentía más que halagada, se sentía completa y más al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. El vago tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; pero finalmente respondió ante el gesto. La abrazó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra, tomó delicadamente la cabeza de la rubia y la posó en su hombro lentamente para que sus lágrimas se fueran desvaneciendo poco a poco. El Nara se sentía genial, como si ella hubiera completado su corazón y su alma en un simple abrazo. Se separaron y Temari se limpió los ojos con su brazo**

 **-Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya, Gaara debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos mañana**

 **-De acuerdo. Cuídate-La rubia salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Su hermano ya estaba en su casa esperándola. Temari abrió la puerta**

 **-¿Listo para arreglarte?**

 **-Sí, vamos-Se fueron al cuarto del menor de los Sabaku No y su hermana lo ayudó a arreglarse para la ocasión. Después de unas cuantas horas, estuvo listo**

 **-Vaya-Su hermana lo miraba con nostalgia-Te ves muy guapo hermanito. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando seguías siendo un bebé; pero ya creciste y eres todo un hombre-Terminó de ajustarle la corbata. Llevaba un traje negro-Bueno, ¿estás listo para decirle todo?**

 **-Sí, ya llegué hasta este punto, no hay vuelta atrás-Temari sonrió**

 **-Esa es la actitud hermanito. Ahora ve y conquístala-El pelirrojo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta para salir en busca del amor de su vida**

 **-Buena suerte Gaara-Susurró la mayor de los Sabaku No después de ver salir a su hermano menor de la casa**

 **Gaara siguió caminando hasta la casa Akasuna. Llegó y tocó la puerta. Una chica le abrió**

 **-Oh, hola Gaara. Buscas a Matsuri, ¿no es así?**

 **-Hola Tenten. Sí, así es-La castaña gritó**

 **-¡Matsuri! ¡Tú cita ya llegó!**

 **-¡Enseguida voy!-Se escuchó una voz femenina desde un cuarto no tan lejano. Minutos después, la menor de las Akasuna llegó a la entrada. El pelirrojo quedó impactado, parecía que nunca hubiera visto tanta belleza ante sus ojos celestes. La castaña llevaba un vestido violeta ajustado del torso para arriba y un poco más suelto del torso hacia abajo, apenas le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color del vestido**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó Matsuri con dulzura**

 **-Te ves…realmente hermosa**

 **-Gracias. Tú también luces muy guapo-El Sabaku No le extendió la mano**

 **-¿Nos vamos?-La castaña asintió y tomó su mano. Se retiraron y empezaron a caminar por las iluminadas calles de Konoha**

 **-Bueno-Habló el pelirrojo-No se me ocurrió ningún lado a donde llevarte, es que soy muy malo para estas cosas. Así que pensé que caminar por la noche sería una buena idea-La Akasuna rio levemente**

 **-No te preocupes. Aparte, Konoha es muy linda de noche-Gaara detuvo sus pasos por un momento y Matsuri paró un rato después al sentir que él no se movía-¿Te sientes bien Gaara? ¿Sucede algo?-Enfocó su vista en el pelirrojo**

 **-No es fácil decirte esto-Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. Se armó de valor y fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos que adoraba apreciar**

 **-Gaara no me asustes, ¿Pasó algo malo?**

 **-Nada que ver. Lo que te quiero decir es que…te amo Matsuri y nunca pensé sentir algo así por nadie. El primer día que te conocí, no voy a negar que llamaste mi atención. Después, supe que teníamos los mismos gustos con respecto a la literatura. Preferíamos estar solos que en compañía; pero lo que me hizo comprender que me tienes loco, es cuando hicimos ese dueto en la clase de Kurenai-sensei. Sentí que mi corazón se llenaba con solo escuchar tu voz. Por eso planeé todo esto, para tener el valor de decírtelo y preguntarte, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Tomó su mano y se arrodilló en frente de ella-No me importa si dices que no, yo seguiré luchando por tu amor cueste lo que me cueste-La castaña se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y a rodar por sus mejillas. Se arrodilló en frente de él**

 **-Claro que sí, sí quiero ser tu novia. Desde que te conocí, supe que me había enamorado de ti; aunque siempre te mostraras serio y de pocas palabras, no me importó. Quería conocerte más a fondo, saber si detrás de esa actitud reservada, existía alguien alegre y dulce capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquiera; y cuando cantamos juntos ese día, me sentí completa por dentro. Como si mi alma y mi corazón hubieran encontrado su camino y no quisieran alejarse de este por nada del mundo. No te lo quise decir porque tenía miedo de tu reacción. Te amo Gaara y nunca dejaré de hacerlo**

 **Los dos comenzaron a cantar**

 **(Gaara)-** _ **"I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes"**_

 **(Ambos)-"** _ **It was only just a dream"**_

 **(Matsuri)-** _ **"I travel back, down that road, will you come back? No one knows, I realize"**_

 **(Ambos)-** _ **"It was only just a dream"**_

 **El Sabaku No tomó sus mejillas y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, sus labios se posaron dulcemente en los de ella y se dieron un beso suave y cálido, casi interminable. Sabían que habían esperado aquel momento con ansias, de saber que se siente estar enamorado por primera vez y hacer lo que sea con ver a esa persona, que tanto significa en sus vidas, feliz y nunca dejarla ir por nada del mundo. En ese momento, sintieron que habían encontrado, su melodía de amor.**

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí queda. Por Kami, casi lloro de la felicidad escribiendo la cita entre Gaara y Matsuri. Me pareció tan tierna y emotiva; aunque nuestro pelirrojo no supiera a donde carajos llevarla; pero al final terminaron juntos. Antes pensaba en que su cita fuera en el parque en medio del cielo estrellado; pero eso lo dejaré para otra ocasión. Ahí les hago medio spoiler jeje

Para los que no se acuerden, la letra de esa canción es la misma que cantaron la primera vez que se conocieron en la clase de Kurenai, por si acaso, eso pasa en el capítulo 7 que se llama "¿Tú?", ahí puse el nombre de la canción y los artistas

El regalo que le da Shikamaru a Temari, no fue idea mía. Me inspiré en la película "16 Deseos", cuando Jay le da a Abby ese collar por cumplir sus dieciséis años. Lo único diferente es el mensaje que trae; el de la película es "Mejores amigos por siempre (Abreviado BFF)". Si no la han visto, se las recomiendo es muy chévere. La protagonista es Debby Ryan

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen esta historia, de verdad, significa mucho para mí. No lo había hecho antes; pero es que pensaba ponerlo cuando terminara de escribirla; aunque no es que quede mucho, no sé cuántos capítulos más haré honestamente; pero yo creo que entre cuatro o cinco más sin contar el epílogo. Puede que no tenga tantas visitas como muchos de los fanfic que leo; pero no me importa, con tal de que a ustedes les guste leerla y a mí escribirla, tengo bastante. Aún me sorprende mucho; pero mucho es mucho, la cantidad de visitas que tiene el prólogo, casi 500 y todo eso se los debo a ustedes, a los que comentan, (que solo son Arikina y a veces karma3985; pero bueno, no importa, adoro los comentarios que me dan. Son bastante motivadores) agregan a favoritos, siguen o simplemente leen y disfrutan hacerlo

Tayu: Sigo sin entender como apoyan esta historia tan cursi y estúpida

Yo: ¿Por qué rayos siempre tienes que aparecer para arruinar el momento?

Inner: Tiene razón. Ya lárgate

Yo: De todos los que podían aparecer, ¿lo haces tú?

Inner: No me juzgues. Yo soy quien más te ayuda en esto

Yo: Bueno sí. Ahora lo que importa es que ella se largue

Ari: Coincido contigo Anita (Me impacto al verla)

Yo: ¿Ari? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ari: Supuse que algo andaba mal, así que decidí venir a ayudarte

Tayu: ¿Quién rayos es esta? (La mira fríamente mientras la señala)

Yo: Ella es Arikina. Otra escritora. Bastante buena a mi parecer y al de muchas más personas

Tayu: ¿Cuánto apostamos a que escribe igual o peor que tú?

Ari: Ya me cansó, ¿le hacemos algo?

Inner: Ya me cae bien esta chica

Yo: Cállate ya Inner. (Nos acurrucamos y pensamos en un plan. Tayuya nos mira desconcertada) Tengo una idea. Entre las tres la golpeamos en la cara, ¿de acuerdo?

Inner: Esto se puso interesante

Ari: Claro. Hagámoslo (Las tres nos abalanzamos sobre ella y le damos unos puños muy fuertes que le dejan la cara amoratada)

Tayu: Esto me lo van a pagar idiotas (Aparece Itachi detrás de ella)

Ita: Te estuve buscando por…(Ve su cara hinchada) ¿Pero qué mier…?

Inner: Entre las tres le destrozamos la cara

Ita: Entiendo. (Se fija en Arikina y la mira seductoramente) ¿Qué tal? Soy Uchiha Itachi es un placer (Le da una cachetada. Itachi la mira anonadado) ¿Qué rayos…?

Ari: No te me acerques idiota. Rompiste el corazón de Temari y eso, nunca te será perdonado

Ita: Como sea (Carga a Tayuya en su espalda) Nos vamos, adiós (Se retira)

Yo: Algún día, ese tonto me va a explotar la cabeza (Me toco las sienes)

Ari: No le pongas atención. Mejor despidámonos de una vez

Inner: Coincido contigo Ari

Yo: Antes de terminar, no se les olvide buscar el perfil de Arikina, por si no la conocían; aunque lo dudo ya que con la fama que tiene ahora, es poco probable que algunos no la conozcan, tiene tres historias. Una completa que se llama "Matrimonio Arreglado", un OneShot llamado "San Valentín para los Sabaku No" y otra en proceso que se llama "Lo que significas en mi vida".

Inner: Bueno, ahora sí…

Las tres: Un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	14. Promesa Quebrada

Capítulo 13

Promesa Quebrada

 **Gaara se dispuso a llevar a Matsuri a su casa. Llegaron, el Sabaku No iba a tocar la puerta hasta que la Akasuna lo detuvo. Éste la miró confundido**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Tengo llaves, así que no es necesario que la toques-Al instante, el pelirrojo dio un paso atrás para permitir que la castaña abriera la puerta. La dejó entreabierta, se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novio el cual le fue correspondido por él. Un rato después, se separaron. Ella se dirigió a la puerta**

 **-Nos vemos mañana. Cuídate**

 **-Igual tú-Matsuri entró a la casa y cerró la puerta. Una de sus hermanas estaba esperándola**

 **-¿Qué tal tu cita con Gaara?-Preguntó Tayuya de muy mal gusto**

 **-Genial. Ahora somos novios-La castaña se sobresaltó al recordar cómo fue que el pelirrojo se lo había pedido**

 **-¿¡Qué?!-Preguntó exaltada su hermana mayor-Es una broma, ¿verdad? Dime que es una broma**

 **-No es para nada una broma, es en serio. ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que estemos juntos?**

 **-Porque es el hermano de Temari y esa gente es una porquería-La menor de las Akasuna frunció el entrecejo**

 **-Esa no es una excusa válida. Que Shikamaru le preste más atención a Temari, te pongas celosa por ello y aún no hayas entendido que lo que hubo entre él y tú se lo llevó el viento es distinto. Temari es una increíble persona, solo que tú no lo quieres ver-La pelirroja se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era la primera vez que su hermanita se le encaraba de esa manera. Se notaba en sus ojos oscuros su determinación al hablar y en cada palabra, una seguridad que nunca había visto en ella-Si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro. No quiero seguir discutiendo-Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto**

 **Tayuya se quedó ahí parada en la sala, pensando que talvez, solo talvez, su hermana tenía razón. Estaba celosa de que Shikamaru la hubiera olvidado por completo y se hubiera fijado en Temari. Talvez, ya era el momento de superar las cosas y asumir que todo lo vivido había quedado en el pasado. Empezar desde cero y…simplemente…dejarlo ir**

 **Gaara iba caminando directo a su casa, llegó y abrió lentamente la puerta. Temari se le acercó rápidamente**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita hermanito?-Se le dificultaba mantener la emoción, quería saberlo todo con lujo de detalle**

 **-Increíble. Le dije todo y al parecer mis sentimientos son correspondidos-El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa cálida en sus labios, le encantaba estar enamorado**

 **-Me alegro por ti hermanito-El menor de los Sabaku No empezó a mirar detalladamente el cuello de su hermana**

 **-¿De dónde sacaste ese collar? Es la primera vez que te lo veo-La rubia se fijó en el dije que colgaba del accesorio que adornaba su cuello y lo tomó entre una de sus manos. Una sonrisa tierna se posó en sus labios**

 **-Me lo regaló Shikamaru hoy**

 **-Es muy bonito**

 **-Gracias. Bueno, lo mejor ahora será que te vayas a dormir. Mañana hay que madrugar-Dijo La Sabaku No con voz maternal**

 **-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana-Subió por las escaleras y se entró a su cuarto dispuesto a descansar; pero no sin antes pensar**

 **-Vaya, con que ese vago te regaló algo ¿eh? No cabe duda alguna, todo cambiará. Se conocieron desde pequeños, cada uno tomó caminos distintos; pero al final, el destino los volvió a unir y algún día estarán juntos. Lo sé. Mi hermana volverá a ser feliz si está a su lado-Cerró sus ojos lentamente hasta que el sueño lo atrapó**

 **Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que los Sabaku No habían vuelto a Konoha, su lugar natal. Casi todo era igual, ir a la escuela de lunes a viernes y descansar en fin de semana; pero aquel día, cambiaría la vida de dos personajes. Todos los alumnos estaban en la escuela y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo salón Después de unas horas de clase, el descanso llegó y todos salieron. Como siempre, Shikamaru y Temari caminaban por los jardines del colegio conversando casualmente. De pronto, comenzó a llover. Todos los alumnos se entraron a las aulas de la institución para no empaparse; excepto el Nara y la Sabaku No. Ésta empezó a correr mientras sentía como las gotas de lluvia caían por todo su cuerpo. Le encantaba mojarse, se sentía libre. El vago la miraba extrañado**

 **-¿Y bien Nara? ¿No piensas hacer nada? Atrápame si puedes-Salió corriendo**

 **-Mendokusai…-Corrió detrás de ella. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, la agarró de los hombros cuando estuvo a una distancia favorable-Si sigues así, te vas a enfermar princesa-La rubia estaba de espaldas, así que decidió voltearse para verlo directo a los ojos, aquellos marrones en los que se perdía con tanta facilidad**

 **-¿Te preocupas por mí?-Después de aquella pregunta que no tuvo respuesta, un silencio se apoderó del momento. El Nara tomó delicadamente la mejilla de la Sabaku No quien no reaccionó y dejó que él continuara con aquello. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron. Cada uno disfrutaba del sabor del otro, con lentitud y calidez, incluso sus lenguas entraron en acción, explorando cada zona de sus bocas. Estas parecían en una guerra saboreándose mutuamente. Se estaban perdiendo en ese sabor, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería separarse; pero al final tuvieron qué, porque se estaban quedando sin aire. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y Shikamaru retiró lentamente la mano de su mejilla. Temari reaccionó**

 **-¿Qué es lo que…acaba de pasar?-Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Las piernas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas como tomates-C-creo que mejor me voy-La rubia salió corriendo. La lluvia acababa de cesar. El Nara simplemente se quedó impactado, ¿por qué había hecho lo que hizo? Y ¿por qué ella no lo detuvo cuando tuvo la oportunidad? No entendía nada de la situación. Siguió caminando por los jardines de la escuela con el rostro pensativo**

 **Temari llegó a una banquita que estaba dentro de las aulas de la escuela, se sentó y comenzó a llorar. Sasori y Konan iban pasando por ahí, cuando la vieron. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ninguno tenía idea. Era muy difícil encontrar a la rubia en esa situación. La única vez que la habían visto tan mal, fue cuando Itachi la traicionó; pero esta vez era peor. Lloraba más desgarradoramente. Pensaron que lo mejor sería acercarse y animarla un poco; aunque no sería tarea fácil. Al llegar a la banquita, cada uno se sentó a un lado de la Sabaku No**

 **-¿Qué pasa Temari? ¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó Konan mientras la miraba con preocupación. Ver a su amiga con la misma mirada perdida que hace un año, cuando ocurrió aquello, era simplemente devastador. La Sabaku No enfocó su mirada en la Hozuki**

 **-No Konan. Nada está bien. En lo absoluto-Las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas sin deseos de parar**

 **-¿Te importaría contarnos?-Agregó Sasori-Somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte-La rubia se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro**

 **-Estaba con Shikamaru caminando por los jardines del colegio. Luego, empezó a llover; pero ninguno de los dos se dispuso a entrar en las aulas. Ustedes saben que adoro mojarme y que me llena de vida. Le dije que no sería capaz de atraparme y salí corriendo; pero me encontró rápidamente. Estaba de espaldas a él y me volteé para verlo, de pronto todo se tornó en un silencio relajante. Tomó suavemente mi mejilla y no sé por qué no lo aparté en ese momento, como si hubiera querido que siguiera y al final…-Suspiró lentamente-nos besamos y lo peor es que…me gustó-Sasori y Konan se quedaron impactados. Sabían que ese momento llegaría algún día porque veían como Temari era feliz cuando estaba cerca de él**

 **-Temari, ¿qué no lo ves?-Preguntó su amiga-Te gusta Shikamaru-La Sabaku No abrió sus ojos de par en par y exclamó**

 **-No, eso es ridículo. Hice una promesa, y no pienso romperla**

 **-Eso ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es que se lo digas-Afirmó duramente la peli azul**

 **-Ya les dije a los dos que Shikamaru no me interesa en lo absoluto**

 **-Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad-Habló el Haruno-¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?**

 **-¿Olvidar qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Sasori?**

 **-Cuando nos hablaste de aquel chico que habías conocido aquí en Konoha antes de irte a vivir a Suna. Lo describiste de una forma tan única que hasta tus ojos tomaron un brillo hermoso que con Itachi nunca te vimos. Y cuando te vemos cerca de Shikamaru, tus ojos tienen ese mismo brillo y aparte, las descripciones coinciden con él. Pelo negro y ojos marrones**

 **-Y aquella promesa la hiciste mucho tiempo después de haberlo conocido-Agregó Konan-Así que, técnicamente no contaría, ya que te enamoraste antes-Temari tomó un semblante serio**

 **-Definitivamente, ustedes dos han perdido la cabeza**

 **-Deja de ser tan terca y asume de una buena vez la verdad-Esta vez habló el pelirrojo quien se levantó y se acercó a la rubia-Deja de esconderte y comprende que desde que lo conociste, te llamó la atención-La rubia se empezó a alterar y no contuvo más su rabia**

 **-¿Y qué carajos esperas que haga Sasori? ¿Qué olvide todo y deje mi antigua realidad solo porque me enamoré de Shikamaru?-Sus dos amigos sonrieron. Por fin lo había comprendido, después de tanto tiempo. La Sabaku No reflexionó de sus palabras y lo supo-No, esto…esto no puede ser posible, ¿Cómo fue que…?**

 **-¿Pasó?-Konan completó su pregunta-Honestamente, no lo sé; de pronto fue…un amor a primera vista. Y como te dije antes, aquella promesa no cuenta, ya que te enamoraste de él mucho antes de hacerla. Lo más seguro es que por Itachi hubieras sentido solo una atracción física; pero con Shikamaru encontraste el amor-Temari se había dado cuenta finalmente. Por Itachi nunca sintió nada; pero por Shikamaru, su amor era indestructible; aunque la distancia los hubiera separado por un tiempo; el amor que existió entre ellos la primera vez nunca se esfumó, solo necesitaba volverse a encontrar. Temari miró a Sasori**

 **-¿Tú qué opinas Sasori?**

 **-Tú sabes que yo solo quiero tu felicidad y te sigo amando; pero sé que al lado de Shikamaru serás feliz y sonreiré por ello-Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos; pero esta vez, eran de felicidad**

 **-Son los mejores amigos que cualquiera podría tener. Arigato-Los dos sonrieron**

 **-¿Qué esperas?-Dijo Konan-Busca a ese vago y dile todo-Temari asintió, se secó las lágrimas con el brazo y salió corriendo en busca, de esta vez, el verdadero amor de su vida**

-Con Shikamaru-

 **El Nara se había sentado en una de las bancas que quedaba en uno de los jardines traseros del colegio, posó sus manos en su cabeza; parecía estresado y preocupado**

 **-¿Por qué demonios lo hice? ¿Por qué no pude ni quise detenerme?-Sus mejores amigos de toda la vida iban caminando cerca de ahí y lo vieron. Con solo ver su mirada, sabían que algo andaba mal. Decidieron acercarse y sentarse a su lado**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?-Preguntó Chouji-Te ves terrible-El Nara apartó sus manos de su cabeza y enfocó su vista en el Akimichi**

 **-Besé a Temari-Ino se exaltó al instante**

 **-¿Y cómo fue?-Preguntó emocionada, por fin su mejor amigo se había besado con la chica que lo haría feliz por el resto de su vida**

 **-¿En serio quieres que te lo cuente?-La rubia de una coleta frunció levemente el entrecejo**

 **-Por supuesto que sí. Esto es algo interesante-El vago simplemente suspiró y comenzó a hablar mientras enfocaba su mirada al frente para tener el valor de contar aquella situación**

 **-Temari y yo estábamos caminando y conversando como casi todos los días y comenzó a llover. Me di cuenta de que todos se entraron a las aulas para no empaparse; pero nosotros dos nos quedamos ahí. Ella salió a correr entre la lluvia y me dijo que la atrapara molestando. Yo la seguí y no tardé tanto en encontrarla. De un momento a otro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por instinto, tomé delicadamente su mejilla y no sé por qué ella no reaccionó ni hizo nada; permitió que continuara…y al final…nos besamos, y lo más raro es que…me gustó-La Yamanaka abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-¡No lo puedo creer!-Se levantó más emocionada que antes-¡Por fin se besaron! Definitivamente, se nota que Temari te gusta- Shikamaru abrió sus ojos de par en par**

 **-¡¿Estás loca Ino?! ¡Claro que no me gusta Temari!**

 **-Bueno,-habló el Akimichi-entonces no te importaría si yo llegase a tener algo con ella ¿o sí?-El Nara se levantó al instante y le dio una mirada fulminante al castaño**

 **-Llegas a hacer eso, y no me importa si eres mi amigo, yo seré quien te mate-Ino posó una sonrisa victoriosa y picarona**

 **-Si no te gusta, ¿entonces por qué la defiendes y tratas como si ella fuera tuya?-Clavó su mirada en la rubia, ya un poco más calmado**

 **-Pues simplemente porque es mi amiga y me preocupa que alguien vuelva a lastimarla como lo hizo el hermano de Sasuke-Sus ojos tenían un brillo de preocupación, se notaba en aquella mirada que la protegería hasta con su propia vida**

 **-Pero-Encaró la Yamanaka-si ella estuviera con Chouji, tú sabes mejor que nadie que él nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño**

 **-Pero, si ella está con él, yo…no sabría qué hacer, porque la amo y estoy loco por ella-Volvió a analizar sus palabras y finalmente entró en razón. Se había enamorado por completo de aquella rubia de cuatro coletas. Sus amigos sonrieron-¿Mordí el anzuelo, verdad?-Los dos asintieron**

 **-Hasta que te diste cuenta, bendito terco-Le dijo el Akimichi a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa-Y tranquilo, no me interesa Temari, solo era para mostrarte que la amas con todo tu ser y no existe nadie que pueda igualarla para ti**

 **-Pero, ¿y qué hay de la promesa?-Ino le puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió. Éste la miró a los ojos**

 **-Shikamaru, ¿crees que no te conozco? Esa promesa la hiciste mucho después de enamorarte de Temari. Como si no me acordara de la primera vez que me hablaste de ella. Tenías ese brillo en los ojos, el mismo que tienes cuando estás a su lado. Cuando la vi, supe que era ella la que te había conquistado, las descripciones coincidían a la perfección. Cabello rubio y ojos verdes azulado-Chouji se levantó y se puso al otro lado de Shikamaru**

 **-Ino tiene razón hermano, lo que hubo entre ustedes fue un amor a primera vista y no existe nada que lo iguale. Lo que sentiste con Tayuya fue solo una atracción física. Los dos sabíamos que eso no duraría; pero sorprendentemente duró un año, hasta que todo acabó.-El Nara rodeó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus amigos**

 **-No sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes chicos, gracias-Los abrazó fuertemente y ellos le respondieron el gesto-Ahora lo entiendo todo. Porque me pongo tan nervioso, porque me ruborizo, porque…adoro su sonrisa y sus ojos, y finalmente, ese beso me lo demostró todo. Amo a Temari con todo lo que soy y nada ni nadie me separará de ella-La Yamanaka y el Akimichi sonrieron**

 **-¿Qué esperas hermano? Ve tras ella y dile la verdad-El vago asintió y salió corriendo en busca de esa chica, la que lo conquistó con solo una mirada, quien robó su corazón y su alma**

 **Los dos iban corriendo por los pasillos buscándose al otro, hasta que se chocaron. Después de haber recobrado la conciencia, los dos se miraron a los ojos y los abrieron alegres**

 **-Shikamaru, te estaba buscando-Dijo Temari nerviosa. No sabía cómo empezar la conversación para en un momento llegar a ese punto**

 **-Qué casualidad, yo también te estaba buscando**

 **-Bueno, entonces, habla tú primero-Dijeron los dos a la vez**

 **-No, tú primero-Y otra**

 **-Bueno, entonces yo primero-Y otra**

 **-Mejor, habla tú primero-Completó la rubia**

 **-Bien, ¿cómo empiezo?-Respiró profundo-¿Quería preguntarte si estarías libre esta noche?**

 **-¿Y eso? ¿Cómo para qué?**

 **-Pues no sé, pensé que podríamos salir al parque y observar las estrellas o algo así-Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo**

 **-Bueno, pues, no lo sé-Estaba completamente ruborizada. Nunca pensó que él le pediría eso; pero intentó mantenerse. El pelinegro sacó de su bolsillo una margarita y se la ofreció**

 **-Solo necesito una respuesta. Sí o no, no un "no lo sé"-La Sabaku No tomó la flor y la miró con dulzura**

 **-Bien, tú ganas. Saldremos esta noche…un momento, ¿cómo sabes que me gustan las margaritas?-El Nara sonrió**

 **-¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que estuvimos juntos?-Ella solo asintió-Cuando viste aquella margarita en el pasto, pude ver como tu rostro se tornaba dulce y tierno, como si hubieras recordado algo o a alguien**

 **-No lo niego. Eres observador. Le atinaste, las margaritas me recuerdan a mi madre; eran sus flores favoritas. Por eso, es que me encantan…porque…cuando estoy cerca de una, siento que ella está ahí-Le brindó una sonrisa sincera-Bueno, ¿te parece si me recoges a las siete?**

 **-Claro, ahí estaré-El vago sonrió pícaramente y se volteó para retirarse; pero antes de continuar con su camino, se detuvo-Por cierto, ponte algo lindo-Siguió caminando**

 **-Por Kami-Dijo la rubia en un susurro-Tú nunca cambiarás, ¿no es así Nara?-Sonrió. La campana sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Después de unas largas horas de clase, llegó la hora de ir a casa. Shikamaru salió tranquilamente del salón; pero alguien lo jaloneó por detrás**

 **-¿Qué rayos…?-Dijo. Se volteó y la vio. Era su ex novia**

 **-Shikamaru, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-Éste la miró indignado**

 **-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Aparte, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo. Tengo una…-La pelirroja lo interrumpió**

 **-Lo sé, tienes una cita con Temari. Pero, no estoy haciendo esto para hablar de ella**

 **-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

 **-Solo quería decirte que…te dejaré en paz. Tenías razón, tengo que aprender a superar lo nuestro y empezar de nuevo. Quiero que seas feliz con quien quieras estar y haré lo que sea por olvidarte…simplemente…te dejaré ir.**

 **-Me alegra que por fin lo entendieras y bueno, si quieres podemos ser amigos-Le sonrió sinceramente**

 **-¿Después de todo lo que pasó?**

 **-Sí, no te tengo rencor. Todo está bien entre nosotros ¿qué dices? ¿Amigos?-Le estrechó la mano y ella respondió ante el gesto**

 **-Amigos…es mejor que te vayas se te hará tarde**

 **-Claro, nos vemos-Salió corriendo a su casa para arreglarse para su cita con la chica de sus sueños. Tayuya siguió ahí parada en el pasillo**

 **-Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía tan feliz por algo. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a esa persona que realmente te hace feliz y te puede dar lo que yo nunca pude**

 **Al llegar a sus casas, la rubia y el pelinegro se dispusieron a arreglarse para una de las mejores noches de sus vidas. Después de un buen rato, Shikamaru estuvo listo. Llevaba un traje negro y zapatos negros. Se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir en busca de Temari**

 **-¿A dónde vas a ir tan arreglado hijo?-Le preguntó su madre quien estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión**

 **-Voy a buscar a Temari, ya que tenemos una cita-La mujer se exaltó y corrió hasta donde estaba su hijo para abrazarlo; pero solo por unos segundos**

 **-Hasta que por fin te diste cuenta de que ella es la chica para ti**

 **-Sí, y esta vez, no pienso alejarla de mí**

 **-Así se habla hijo. Ahora ve, que lo más seguro es que ya te esté esperando-El Nara asintió y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Caminó las tres cuadras que lo alejaban de su chica ideal hasta que llegó a la residencia Sabaku No. Tocó firmemente la puerta y el mediano de los tres hermanos le abrió**

 **-Vaya, hasta que llegas Nara**

 **-Vamos Kankuro, no vine hasta aquí para pelear contigo. Solo busco a Temari**

 **-¿Y crees qué te dejaré ir solo con ella a algún lugar en medio de la noche?**

 **-Déjalo en paz Kankuro-La rubia llegó segundos después a la puerta donde su cita y su hermano estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea. El Sabaku No se apartó de la puerta para que su hermana pudiera ver mejor al vago. Éste quedó impactado al verla, llevaba un vestido color aguamarina, ajustado en su torso y suelto hacia abajo, combinado con unos tacones altos del mismo color y de su hermoso cuello, colgaba nada más y nada menos, que el collar que le había regalado hace unos meses. Ese tono hacía que sus ojos resaltaran aún más de lo que lo hacían. Al pelinegro se le estaba saliendo la baba, estaba completamente embobado**

 **-Tranquilo-Le dijo ella dulcemente-Se te está saliendo la baba-Rio suavemente**

 **-Lo siento-Por instinto, se limpió la boca y exclamó-Te ves realmente hermosa**

 **-Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo, excepto por la corbata-El pelinegro levantó una ceja y se miró el cuello; era cierto, tenía la corbata descuadrada. Se la iba a arreglar, hasta que la rubia tomó sus manos**

 **-Permíteme-Tomó la corbata entre sus manos, tan tersas y delicadas como las de una princesa y la arregló-Listo, ya está**

 **-Gracias-Exclamó él con una sonrisa-¿Nos vamos?-La Sabaku No tomó su mano y se retiraron. Se dirigieron al parque. Después de haber caminado un buen rato por la zona rural, se sentaron en una banquita, ya que a Temari le dolían los pies por los zapatos que llevaba puestos. Miraron hacia el cielo y contemplaron las estrellas. Un silencio cálido se apoderó del momento, el cual finalmente fue cortado por Shikamaru**

 **-¿Sabes por qué te traje esta noche hasta aquí?**

 **-Honestamente, no. ¿Me vas a decir?**

 **-Bueno,-Respiró profundo y siguió-te traje aquí porque quería decirte algo importante y que mejor que hacerlo en el lugar donde más nos gusta estar, en el parque-La Sabaku No, posó su mirada en el vago**

 **-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?-El Nara se levantó de la banquita y se arrodilló en frente de la rubia quien estaba completamente confundida ¿Qué era lo que hacía? ¿Acaso estaba planeando algo? Shikamaru la miró directamente a los ojos, aquellos que lo hacían perderse e ir a otro mundo**

 **-Esto no es fácil para mí, no sé cómo decírtelo; pero seré breve. Me gustas Temari y mucho. Antes, cuando Tayuya y yo terminamos, juré nunca volver a creer en el amor, hasta que apareciste de nuevo en mi vida. Cada día me decía lo mismo, que me era imposible enamorarme de ti; pero cuando estábamos cerca, me sentía diferente. Eran tantas sensaciones las que se me cruzaban que estaba confundido. Chouji e Ino me hicieron entrar en razón, que aunque haya hecho esa promesa, en este caso no influía. Simplemente porque, antes de haberla realizado, ya me había enamorado de ti, fue un amor a primera vista. Incluso, el beso que nos dimos me lo confirmó, no quiero que te alejes de mí por nada el mundo. A través de todo esto, a lo que quiero llegar es ¿si quieres ser mi novia? Entenderé si dices que no, te esperaré hasta que estés lista-La Sabaku No estaba boquiabierta, no se lo podía creer, ella era quien se lo iba a pedir; pero al parecer él le ganó**

 **-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia-Las lágrimas que tenía de la emoción le brotaban de los ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas. Posó una de sus manos en el rostro del Nara-Eso era lo que yo te iba a pedir. Antes, yo terminé con Itachi e hice lo mismo que tú, prometer algo que me sería imposible cumplir. No sabía lo que me pasaba, sentía tantas cosas cuando estaba cerca de ti hasta que descubrí que aquella promesa no valía entre nosotros, ya que también descubrí que era amor a primera vista gracias a Sasori y Konan. Te amo Shikamaru, como a nadie y quiero estar a tu lado por siempre. Y también el beso entre nosotros me hizo darme cuenta, de que eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz-Sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco, sus narices se rozaron y luego sus labios se unieron como uno solo; aunque fuera su segundo beso, ellos lo sentían como el primero. Sus lenguas empezaron a explorar cada zona de sus bocas, hasta volver a una guerra por quien sería la que dominaría. Después de un buen rato besándose, se separaron, se tomaron de las manos entrelazando sus dedos y caminaron directo a la residencia Sabaku No; pero su rumbo fue interrumpido por una voz masculina**

 **-¿Qué crees que haces con ella Nara?-Los dos se voltearon y lo vieron, ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que el ex novio de Temari, apuntándole con un arma. La rubia intentó calmarlo**

 **-Itachi, baja el arma por favor, sino vas a terminar lastimando a alguien**

 **-¡Eso no me importa! ¡Si tú no eres mía no serás de nadie! Espero que te quede claro-Estaba llorando. Era una combinación entre rabia y tristeza. Su cara era prácticamente la de un psicópata-Te mataré Sabaku No Temari y luego me dispararé para que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad**

 **-Si quieres hacerle algún daño primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí-El Nara se puso al frente de la rubia para protegerla**

 **-Si así lo quieres-Apretó el gatillo y la bala dio en el estómago de alguien; pero no de Temari ni de Shikamaru. Entonces, ¿quién había recibido el disparo?**

 **-¡No!-Temari gritó asustada y preocupada**

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

De verdad, perdónenme por no haberlo subido la semana pasada, es que los profesores me tienen ahogada con tanta tarea y trabajo y eso no me dio tiempo para escribir, (soy calendario A, por si acaso algunos están leyendo esto en sus vacaciones por lo que son calendario B). Pero finalmente aquí está. Me costó mucho pensar cómo hacerlo, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo es muy especial, tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible, así que espero lo hayan disfrutado; porque yo disfruté escribirlo.

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme en este y el siguiente capítulo, ya que aquí hay tensión por lo que no se sabe quien recibió el disparo y en el siguiente porque el secreto será revelado y sé que a la mayoría no le va a gustar, a mí tampoco me gusta. Va a ser muy doloroso; pero luego entenderán porque lo hice.

La próxima vez voy a hacer todo lo posible para subir el capítulo a tiempo; sino lo hago, será por las mismas razones de esta tardanza; pero voy a tratar de no faltarles

Vaya, hasta que por fin la idiota de Tayuya se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru no es para ella. Ahora, solo falta que el imbécil de Itachi lo entienda. Benditos tercos

Y sí, Itachi tiene cara de loco a lo Hidan, imagínenlo

Por Kami, al escribir el primer beso entre Shika y Tem, literalmente, casi me muero de la ternura, ya que, un beso en plena lluvia es uno de los más románticos. (En mi opinión, no sé si en la de ustedes también)

También, quiero agradecerle a Matsuri, ya que ella fue quien hizo entrar en razón a Tayuya

Y nuestros dos protagonistas, benditos tercos, casi que no comprenden lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Vaya, hasta esos dos son tercos jeje

-¿?: ¿Por qué tenías que hacer que me dispararan a mí?

-Yo: Lo siento; pero eso será una gran relevancia en la historia

-¿?: Como sea, me largo

Adiós y nos vemos…

Se me olvidaba, todas sus teorías de quien puede haber recibido el disparo son válidas, si quieren pueden ponerlas en los comentarios y yo les diré sí estuvieron cerca o no de esa persona; excepto si son Guest, ya que la página no me permite responderles si no tienen una cuenta en fanfiction

Ahora sí, adiós


	15. Despedida

Capítulo 14

Despedida

 **-¡No!-Gritó Temari asustada y preocupada. Su sensei acababa de recibir una bala en su estómago. La pareja no estaba tan lejos de su destino, por eso el peli blanco pudo llegar a tiempo para arriesgar su vida por su florecita y su novio. La rubia se acercó al hombre e intentó retener la sangre que salía de su cavidad abdominal rápidamente. Shikamaru se quitó su saco y se lo dio a la Sabaku No**

 **-Mira, usa esto para retener el sangrado-Ella lo tomó y comenzó a hacer presión sobre la herida de Kakashi. Mientras lo hacía, sacó su celular de su bolso y se lo lanzó al Nara.**

 **-Rápido, llama a una ambulancia-El vago asintió y marcó el número. Itachi se quedó ahí parado en shock, su objetivo era matar a Temari o a Shikamaru, no a Kakashi. Al reaccionar, salió corriendo estando consciente de que había cometido un crimen bastante grave. La rubia vio que su ex novio se alejaba rápidamente; pero le restó importancia. Lo importante ahora, era salvar a su sensei.**

 **-Bueno-Contestaron por el celular**

 **-Buenas noches-Respondió en Nara-Es que le acaban de disparar a un hombre en el estómago y no para de sangrar**

 **-¿Dónde se encuentra señor?**

 **-En la calle central de Konoha, al frente del parque**

 **-De acuerdo, no se preocupe. Una ambulancia llegará lo más rápido posible. Por ahora, mantenga la calma**

 **-Está bien. Gracias señorita, hasta luego**

 **-Hasta luego-Shikamaru colgó y se acercó a su novia para ayudarla mientras llegaba la ambulancia. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ésta llegó. Los médicos salieron rápidamente y pusieron al Hatake sobre la camilla y lo subieron en el vehículo**

 **-¿Son familiares de él?-Preguntó uno de ellos**

 **-Yo soy su estudiante-Respondió Temari**

 **-Bien, sube-Le dijo otro de los médicos. Ésta obedeció al instante-¿Y tú?**

 **-Yo soy el novio de ella**

 **-Sube-El Nara se subió rápidamente y se sentó al lado de la rubia. Cerraron las puertas del vehículo y arrancaron rápidamente directo al hospital. El vago le entregó su celular a su novia y ésta inmediatamente le marcó a Kankuro. El castaño no tardó mucho en contestar**

 **-Halo**

 **-Hola Kankuro-En la voz de la Sabaku No se notaba su preocupación**

 **-Temari, ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo está bien?-Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos verde azulado**

 **-No hermano, nada está bien. Kakashi-sensei recibió un disparo por protegernos a Shikamaru y a mí. Nos dirigimos al hospital, ve para allá y avísale a Gaara. Adiós-Su novio la abrazó fuertemente para intentar calmarla. El Sabaku No quedó impactado, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, estaba completamente aterrado**

 **-¿Pero, quién rayos le disparó?-Su pregunta no fue contestada, ya que su hermana le había colgado antes**

 **-¿Qué pasó cariño?-Preguntó Mirai quien estaba con él. Estaban en un restaurante**

 **-Mi sensei recibió un disparo. Tengo que ir al hospital de inmediato**

 **-Iré contigo**

 **-No, lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa**

 **-Te lo dije una vez y te lo puedo decir dos-Su mirada tenía una seguridad que ni siquiera el castaño le había visto-Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas**

 **-De acuerdo, puedes acompañarme-Salieron del lugar y entraron en el auto del Sabaku No. Durante el camino, Kankuro le marcó a su hermano menor**

 **-Bueno-Dijeron por el otro lado**

 **-Hola Gaara-Su voz se oía entrecortada y alterada**

 **-Hola Kankuro, ¿qué pasa? Te noto preocupado**

 **-Kakashi-sensei recibió un disparo. Ya lo están llevando al hospital junto con Shikamaru y Temari, debes ir para allá de inmediato**

 **-Bien; pero ¿quién rayos le disparó?**

 **-No lo sé, Temari no me quiso decir; pero sea quien sea, lo mataré**

 **-Bueno, no importa. Iré para allá-Colgó rápidamente. Su novia estaba con él, lo miraba preocupada**

 **-¿Todo está bien Gaara?**

 **-A Kakashi-sensei le dispararon, ya lo están llevando al hospital. Así que, iré para allá ahora mismo**

 **-Voy contigo-El pelirrojo estaba a punto de reclamar; pero la Akasuna no se lo permitió-Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no. Iremos juntos y eso es todo**

 **-Bueno, parece que no tengo opción-Los dos salieron de la residencia Akasuna y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el hospital**

 **Los dos Sabaku No llegaron al mismo tiempo junto con sus novias y vieron a su hermana mayor sentada con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y a su lado, se encontraba el vago del Nara. El castaño y el pelirrojo se acercaron, al igual que sus parejas. Kankuro estaba más que exaltado**

 **-Temari, ¿dónde está Kakashi-sensei?-La rubia levantó levemente la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de su hermano**

 **-Ya está siendo revisado en la sala de urgencias. Pronto tenderemos información de él**

 **-Hermana, ¿nos puedes contar que fue lo que pasó?-Habló el menor de los Sabaku No. Temari dio un largo suspiro**

 **-Shikamaru me iba a llevar a mi casa, cuando…Itachi nos detuvo y me apuntó con un arma. Le dije que se calmara y la bajara, ya que podía llegar a lastimar a alguien; pero no quiso escucharme. Me dijo que si yo no era suya, no sería de nadie. Que primero me mataría y después se suicidaría para que estuviéramos juntos por toda la eternidad…y luego…-No quería seguir hablando, quería olvidar ese momento tan feo que había presenciado hace unos momentos**

 **-Me puse delante de ella y la protegí-Continuó Shikamaru-Le dije que si quería hacerle algún daño, primero tendría que pasar sobre mí. No le importó y apretó el gatillo; pero la bala no me dio, sino a Kakashi. Alcanzó a atravesarse para protegernos-Los cuatro que estaban de pie abrieron sus ojos de par en par**

 **-¡Ese idiota de Uchiha! ¡Lo mataré!-Kankuro estaba completamente molesto. Primero, el pelinegro hería el corazón de su hermana y ahora, le disparaba a su sensei. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿Recuperar a Temari o vengarse?-Gaara le puso una mano en el hombro al castaño**

 **-Cálmate Kankuro**

 **-¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme Gaara?! ¡Ese idiota ha hecho muchas cosas contra nosotros y ¿quieres que esté calmado después de todo?!-La rubia se levantó de la silla y puso su mirada más aterradora ante la cara de su hermano y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa**

 **-Escúchame Kankuro, y hazlo bien. Deja de comportarte como un bebé por una vez. Es verdad, puede que ese imbécil nos haya hecho bastante daño; pero eso no implica que nosotros tengamos que hacer lo mismo, ¿o es que acaso quieres ser igual o más idiota que él?-El castaño negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Estaba aterrado, nunca había visto a su hermana tan frustrada. Segundos después, llego Tsunade a la sala de espera**

 **-¿Quieren detener su pequeña escenita?-Dijo con voz firme y potente. La Sabaku no soltó al instante a su hermano y vio a la mujer con una bata de médico**

 **-¿Lady Tsunade? ¿Qué es lo que hace usted aquí?-Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par**

 **-No solo soy la directora de la Escuela Nacional de Konoha, sino también una doctora de este hospital y solo vine para darles información de Kakashi. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, acompáñenme. Matsuri, Mirai, Shikamaru, ustedes tres quédense aquí-Los tres hermanos junto con la mujer rubia, caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la sala de urgencias. Tsunade abrió lentamente la puerta y permitió que los Sabaku No pasaran primero. Al verlo, la rubia, el castaño y el pelirrojo quedaron atónitos, pues su sensei estaba recostado en la camilla recibiendo oxígeno a través de una máquina y su herida estaba cubierta. Los tres se acercaron para verlo más de cerca**

 **-Kakashi-sensei…-Dijo Temari con lágrimas en los ojos-Esto no puede ser-Volteó para ver a Tsunade-Se va a salvar, ¿no es así?-La mujer se quedó callada-¿Si se salvará? ¡¿Sí o no Lady Tsunade?! ¡Responda!-Estaba alterándose. Sus hermanos la agarraron de los hombros**

 **-Tranquila Temari. Relájate-La rubia de las coletas bajas tomó aire y suspiró**

 **-Lamento decirles que Kakashi no podrá salvarse. La bala dio en diversas de sus arterias y atravesó su intestino grueso. Si fuera más joven, de pronto podría sobrevivir; pero ya tiene bastante edad.**

 **-¿Y no pueden operarlo?-Preguntó Kankuro**

 **-Aunque le realicemos una operación o no, morirá de todas formas. Como ya les dije, su cuerpo no es tan fuerte como antes y no podrá resistir más. No quiero decirles esto pero, es mejor que se vayan despidiendo de él. Los espero afuera, pueden estar todo el tiempo que necesiten-La mujer se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Los tres hermanos lo miraron y éste abrió los ojos**

 **-Gaara…Kankuro…Temari…-Se le dificultaba hablar, estaba muy maltrecho; pero hacía el intento**

 **-No hable Kakashi-sensei, todo estará bien-Dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba su cabellera blanca**

 **-No es así, sé que moriré pronto, puedo sentirlo; pero antes de irme, quiero decirles algo a cada uno de ustedes-Respiró profundamente-Kankuro, desde pequeño siempre fuiste un holgazán sobreprotector; pero con el tiempo que has ido creciendo, te has vuelto más maduro y finalmente, encontraste a una chica que te hace feliz, no como las otras novias que habías traído a la casa, bonitas; pero huecas-Rio suavemente-Por lo menos Mirai es bonita e inteligente. Espero que la cuides por siempre**

 **-No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, le prometo que así será-Una sonrisa radiante se posó en los labios del Hatake**

 **-Gaara…siempre fuiste una persona un poco tímida y reservada con los demás. Siempre preferiste leer en un lugar solitario a estar con harta gente. Aunque, has cambiado bastante esa faceta tuya y has aprendido a expresarte un poco más. Y te volviste así desde que conociste a Matsuri. Te lo aseguro, esa chica vale la pena, así que no la pierdas ni alejes de tu vida**

 **-Descuide kakashi-sensei, siempre amaré a Matsuri por toda la eternidad**

 **-Y Temari…mi florecita…-Puso su mano en su cara y ella la tomó delicadamente-La primera vez que te conocí, supe que lograrías muchas cosas. Al principio, te rendías tan fácil y cuando caías, no querías volver a levantarte. Con el tiempo, entendiste que para continuar hay que levantarse una vez más, y te pusiste peor cuando Itachi te engañó de esa forma. Pero finalmente, te reencontraste con Shikamaru y ahora por fin son novios, me alegro por ello-La Sabaku No, no podía parar de llorar, le dolía mucho ver a una de las personas que estuvo a su lado desde su infancia, en ese estado. El Hatake tosió varias veces y continuó-Cuida bien de tus hermanos como lo has hecho siempre, procura que no hagan ninguna estupidez. Nunca te dije esto; pero es bueno decírtelo ahora. Aunque Karura no esté aquí, tú eres su reflejo**

 **-Gracias Kakashi-sensei. Y por supuesto, cuidaré a mis hermanos siempre, porque ellos…son la única familia que me queda, obviamente junto a Matsuri, Mirai y…Shikamaru-Una sonrisa cálida se posó en sus labios**

 **-Así se habla nena…Ahora sí…me iré…espero que sean muy felices y buenos, ¿de acuerdo?-Los hermanos asintieron. Después de aquellas palabras, los ojos del Hatake se fueron cerrando lentamente, hasta que su corazón dejó de latir y murió; pero con una sonrisa cálida posada en sus labios. Temari se arrodilló, puso su cabeza sobre la camilla y siguió llorando**

 **-¡No! ¡Kakashi-sensei!-Las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas desgarradoramente. Tsunade, quien seguía afuera de la sala, suspiró tristemente. Gaara y Kankuro también estaban llorando, no tanto como su hermana; pero sí les dolía perder a una persona que nunca los dejó solos y los cuidó como si ellos fueran sus hijos**

 **-No puedo seguir viendo esto-Dijo el castaño-Voy a ir de vuelta a la sala de espera. Los veo allá-El menor de los Sabaku No asintió y su hermano mayor se retiró del lugar. Al salir, vio a la mujer al lado de la puerta**

 **-Gracias por intentar salvar a Kakashi-sensei, sé que hizo todo su esfuerzo**

 **-No tienes nada que agradecerme Kankuro, un médico siempre hace lo mejor que puede-El Sabaku no sonrió, se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde su novia y las parejas de sus hermanos se encontraban bastante alterados por saber que pasaba. Al verlo, Mirai se acercó rápidamente al castaño con el rostro preocupado**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Pudo salvarse?-El Sabaku No hacía lo posible por consumir las lágrimas y no verse débil ante su novia**

 **-No. La bala dio en varias de sus arterias y atravesó su intestino grueso. Lady Tsunade dijo que podía salvarse; pero si hubiera sido un poco más joven. Y, aunque se le hubiese realizado una operación, moriría de todas formas-La pelinegra lo miró con nostalgia**

 **-Kankuro…yo…lo lamento mucho**

 **-No tienes que hacerlo. Ninguno de nosotros llegó a pensar que esto sucedería**

 **-¿Quieres llorar?-El castaño negó con la cabeza; aunque no podía seguir aguantando las ganas de liberar todo ese dolor que sentía por la muerte de su sensei, sabía que tenía que soltarlo; pero le daba miedo saber cómo reaccionaría la Sarutobi. Ella lo seguía mirando con dulzura-Déjalo salir, es lo mejor. No te atormentes y te escondas. A veces, hasta los hombres tienen el derecho de llorar. Mi hombro siempre estará para ti, cuando necesites liberarte-Las lágrimas no duraron más y salieron despavoridamente de sus ojos oscuros. Abrazó a su novia por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para que nadie más lo viera llorar, solo ella. Mirai le respondió el gesto abrazándolo con una de sus manos por el cuello y con la otra, acarició delicadamente su cabellera-Tranquilo mi amor, todo estará bien. Saldremos de esta, juntos.**

 **-Gracias linda, gracias…No sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado. Te amo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo**

 **-Yo también te amo**

-En la sala de urgencias-

 **Temari y Gaara seguían viendo el cuerpo de su sensei recostado en la camilla**

 **-Temari, no puedo seguir aquí. Voy a ir a ver cómo están los demás, ¿de acuerdo?-La Sabaku No seguía llorando desgarradoramente sobre el cuerpo del Hatake**

 **-De acuerdo, ve. Yo te alcanzaré después-El pelirrojo asintió y salió del consultorio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Vio a la doctora con una mirada triste**

 **-Le agradezco que hiciera todo lo posible por salvar a nuestro sensei. A veces las cosas no terminan bien, y parece que esta es una de ellas**

 **-No hay de qué Gaara. Ahora ve con los demás, deben estar preocupados por ti y Temari-El Sabaku No asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a la sala de espera**

 **Al llegar, vio que su novia estaba sentada. Ella levantó la mirada y vio al pelirrojo acercarse. Iba a pararse para abrazarlo; pero éste la detuvo**

 **-No es necesario que te pares Matsuri-La Akasuna se detuvo y se quedó ahí. El Sabaku No se sentó al lado de ella con la mirada perdida**

 **-¿Sobrevivió?-Preguntó la castaña. Gaara enfocó la vista en sus ojos oscuros, aquellos que le parecían tan profundos y hermosos**

 **-No. Su cuerpo no resistió ante el impacto de la bala-Recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su novia; pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-Y aunque se le hubiera realizado una operación o no, moriría de todos modos, ya que el disparo dio en gran parte de sus arterias y atravesó su intestino grueso. Lady Tsunade dijo que hubiese tenido la posibilidad de sobrevivir, si no tuviera tanta edad**

 **-Gaara, lo lamento mucho-Dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por cada mechón de cabello descuadrado del Sabaku No**

 **-No tienes que hacerlo. Nadie supuso que algo como esto llegaría a pasar; pero pasó y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo**

 **-¿Quieres llorar? A veces, liberarte es lo que te ayuda a fortalecerte-El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. La castaña volvió a insistirle, esta vez un poco más compasiva, ya que ella comprendía lo difícil que era perder a un ser querido**

 **-¿A quién engaño? Necesito liberar este dolor que apresa a mi corazón-Comenzó a llorar. Matsuri le secaba las lágrimas una por una dulcemente**

 **-No te preocupes, estaré contigo en esta fase**

 **-Gracias Matsuri. Haberte conocido fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti**

-Con Temari-

 **Tsunade abrió la puerta de la sala lentamente**

 **-Temari…creo que es mejor que vayas con Shikamaru y los demás. Llevas un buen rato aquí-Enfocó su vista en la Senju. Aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos**

 **-No me quiero ir. No quiero saber que he perdido a alguien más que significó mucho en mi vida**

 **-Tus hermanos y Shikamaru deben estar preocupados por ti. Sé que no quieres despedirte de Kakashi; pero aunque esté muerto, siempre estará en tu corazón-La Sabaku No se levantó del suelo y le brindó una sonrisa dulce**

 **-Tiene razón Lady Tsunade. Arigato. Puede que no sobreviviera su cuerpo; pero su alma aún está aquí con nosotros**

 **-Así es. Ahora ve con los demás, es lo mejor-La rubia de cuatro coletas asintió y se fue corriendo a la sala de espera. Al llegar al pasillo, se tiró al piso, golpeándolo con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. Le dolía; pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería era tener al Hatake de vuelta. Estaba llorando desgarradoramente y sus lágrimas caían una por una al suelo. El Nara la vio y se le acercó corriendo, odiaba verla así, destrozada por dentro. Se agachó en frente de ella y la miró con nostalgia. Temari no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que el vago llegó**

 **-Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde,-Se dijo a sí misma-si no hubiera sido tan idiota, Kakashi-sensei se habría salvado; pero fui una gallina que no supo proteger algo valioso. Si ni siquiera pude proteger a mamá, menos a la única familia que me queda, mis hermanos y mi novio. Soy un fracaso**

 **-Temari, cariño-El pelinegro tomó su mentón y lo levantó lentamente-Nadie pensó que algo como esto llegaría a pasar. No te culpes por esto. Puede que hayas perdido una gran parte de tu familia; pero tienes una nueva. Tus hermanos, Mirai, Matsuri y por supuesto yo. Y no eres ningún fracaso, si lo fueras, no hubieras vencido a más de diez hombres en una noche ¿o sí?-Temari rio-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, ven levántate-La ayudó a pararse, le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Vio que tenía los nudillos rojos y llenos de sangre de tanto haber golpeado el suelo, así que sacó de su bolsillo unos vendajes y amarró uno en cada mano de la rubia. La abrazó fuertemente y ésta apoyó sus manos en su pecho para posar su cabeza en estas y no llenar de lágrimas la ropa del vago. Se separaron**

 **-Bueno,-dijo la rubia mientras dirigía su mirada a sus hermanos y las parejas de estos-no es el fin del mundo. Puede que hayamos perdido parte de nuestra familia; pero aún no se ha exterminado. Ahora tenemos personas en las cuales apoyarnos y ellos son parte de nosotros; aunque aún recuerdo un entrenamiento en específico con Kakashi-sensei, hace 10 años**

-FLASHBACK-

 **Era temprano, como eso de las 6 am. Los tres hermanos estaban entrenando duramente, viendo como aprender a bloquear ataques cercanos y distantes. Temari estaba luchando contra Kankuro. Era una pelea bastante reñida, ya que ambos daban todo de sí; pero la rubia cayó después de que su hermano la sacara a volar con una patada en su parte abdominal. La Sabaku No se encontraba en el suelo sin ganas de continuar**

 **-No puedo, Kankuro siempre será más fuerte que yo. Me rindo, nunca podré vencer-El Hatake se agachó a su lado**

 **-Temari, no puedes rendirte aún. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, levántate y sigue luchando, esta pelea todavía no está perdida**

 **-Sé que si me vuelvo a levantar, volveré a caer. Sé que no puedo**

 **-Escucha, a veces en la vida podemos caer; pero si no nos levantamos, no sabremos lo que pasará después. No tengas miedo de fallar, porque en esta vida siempre vas a equivocarte y muchas veces tomarás las decisiones incorrectas; pero no sabrás si lograrás algo si no lo intentas. Demuestra que eres mucho más de lo que aparentas**

 **-Ya se lo dije Kakashi-sensei, no podré. No importa cuántas veces lo intente, nunca seré fuerte**

 **-Como quieras. Si no quieres hacerlo, no te obligaré-Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Kankuro y le susurró al oído-Provócala**

 **-¿Qué la provoque?-Preguntó en un susurro-¿Acaso está loco Kakashi-sensei? Definitivamente, usted no sabe cómo es Temari cuando la hacen enojar**

 **-Créeme, lo sé, por eso te pido que lo hagas para ver si de esa forma se levanta y te enfrenta una vez más**

 **-De acuerdo, usted gana. Lo haré**

 **-Bien-Se retiró y se puso al lado de Gaara quien estaba contemplando la pelea**

 **-Vaya hermanita,-empezó a hablar el Sabaku No-pensé que serías más fuerte; pero al parecer me equivoqué. Eres completamente débil, no tienes lo que se necesita, simplemente eres, un fracaso para nuestra familia. Es seguro que nunca podrás vencerme, siempre seré más fuerte que tú. Me das lástima Temari y mucha. Siempre serás una niñita mimada que no sabe defenderse de nada ni de nadie. No entiendo como…**

 **-¡Ya cállate Kankuro!-Habló la rubia interrumpiendo sus críticas-No eres nadie para decirme hasta donde puedo llegar o no. Yo soy quien decide su camino o destino-Su mirada mostraba odio y frustración. El castaño estaba más que aterrado, su hermana cuando quería causar miedo, lograba causarlo hasta erizarle la piel. La Sabaku No se levantó del suelo, tomó un kunai y miró fijamente a los ojos a su hermano-Ahora sí, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz baka-Kankuro fingió que estaba tranquilo**

 **-Bien, veamos si ahora puedes derrotarme-El castaño corrió para atacarla. En el camino, lanzó varios shuriken, los cuales Temari bloqueó con su arma. Al estar en frente de su hermana, intentó golpearla en la cara; pero ella lo bloqueó demasiado fácil y luego retrocedió**

 **-Atácame, si no tienes miedo-El Sabaku No corrió de nuevo; pero esta vez, atacó con una patada, la misma que había usado para derribarla. Obviamente, la rubia la bloqueó con una de sus piernas y rápidamente se puso detrás de su hermano sin que este supiera en que momento pasó**

 **-¿Pero qué rayos…?-Estaba sorprendido, su hermana lo había atacado por la espalda, había planeado todo para hacerlo caer en su propia trampa. Lo había apresado en un punto débil, su espalda y puesto el kunai alrededor de su cuello**

 **-Te dije que no eras nadie para decirme hasta donde puedo llegar, soy yo quien decide si seguir o no. Al parecer, me subestimaste. Finalmente, te derroté**

 **-¿Y no era que no podías?-Preguntó su sensei sonriendo, al ver como una de sus estudiantes estaba creciendo poco a poco. Temari entró en razón, las provocaciones del castaño era para que ella comprendiera que uno es quien decide que camino elegir. Liberó a su hermano de su agarre**

 **-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo logré! ¡Realmente lo logré!-Estaba feliz, por fin había podido vencer a uno de sus hermanos**

 **-Te lo dije**

 **-Gracias Kakashi-sensei. Le prometo que nunca volveré a renunciar; aunque la vida me dé obstáculos, me levantaré y seguiré adelante-Sonrió**

 **-Así se habla nena-Le respondió Kakashi de la misma forma**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

 **-Y así fue como comprendí que en la vida hay que levantarse para saber lo que llegará a pasar más adelante-Dijo la Sabaku No**

 **-Que linda historia-Dijo la Akasuna**

 **-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será irnos-Dijo el menor de los Sabaku No-Ya se está haciendo tarde-Todos asintieron y cada hombre se dispuso a llevar a su chica a su hogar**

-Con Kankuro y Mirai-

 **-Ya llegamos. Adiós Kankuro-Lo abrazó fuertemente-Prométeme que me buscarás cuando estés mal ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Tranquila, te lo diré. Lo prometo-Le dio un beso corto en los labios-Será mejor que entres-La Sarutobi asintió, abrió la puerta y la cerró**

-Con Gaara y Matsuri-

 **-Aquí estamos-Dijo el Sabaku No-Entonces, nos vemos mañana**

 **-Claro-Lo besó por unos segundos**

 **-Descansa**

 **-Tú igual-Abrió la puerta de su casa y después la cerró**

-Con Shikamaru y Temari-

 **-Por fin llegamos-Dijo la rubia cansada-Me duelen los pies**

 **-Eso te pasa por haberte llevado unos tacones increíblemente altos**

 **-Pues perdón señor experto en la moda-Dijo la Sabaku No con sarcasmo-Bueno, adiós-Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta**

 **-Hey, ¿así es como se despide de su novio?**

 **-¿Y qué sugiere usted señor Nara?-Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Shikamaru las puso en su pequeña cintura**

 **-No sé, usted dígame señorita Sabaku No-Los dos sonrieron, se dieron un suave beso. Definitivamente, nunca se cansarían del sabor del otro. Los hacía ir a otro lugar, perderse de la realidad. Estaban completamente enamorados y nunca dejarían de amarse. Se separaron ya que necesitaban aire**

 **-Bueno, descansa-Abrió la puerta y entró a su casa**

 **-Igual tú**

 **Cada hombre se dirigió a su respectivo hogar, dispuesto a descansar**

oooooOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Bueno, digan lo que quieran decir. Sé que me querrán matar por estoy lo acepto, yo también estoy que lo hago; pero bueno, así es esta historia y no pienso cambiarla.

No sé ustedes; pero me pareció muy emotivo en la forma en la que Kakashi se despide de los Sabaku No, es demasiado tierno. Y pensé que poner ese recuerdo de Temari, aparte de que es muy interesante y sentí que debía ponerlo, también es muy dulce ya que muestra cómo fue que nuestra querida amiga volvió a recuperar su confianza después de la muerte de su madre

Y también, como las parejas de cada uno de los hermanos los consuelan

-Kanku: Es increíble que hayas matado a nuestro sensei, ¿cómo pudiste?

-Yo: Lo siento; pero luego entenderás

-Gaara: Primero, perdimos a nuestra madre y ahora, a nuestro sensei, ¿qué es lo que intentas? (Me dan miedo sus caras de enfado, sobre todo la de Gaara)

-Te: Déjenla en paz. (Temeri se pone al frente mío y me protege)

-Kanku: ¿Por qué carajos la defiendes? Si ella fue quien prácticamente asesinó a Kakashi-sensei en su estúpida historia (Lágrimas comienzan a brotar por mis ojos)

-Te: Si lo hizo fue por una razón; pero no por eso tenemos que ser rencorosos con ella

-Tayu: Temari tiene razón. (Tayuya aparece y me asusto. Se pone al lado de Temari)

-Yo: ¿Pero por qué…?- (Shikamaru aparece)

-Shika: ¿…Te defendemos? Simplemente porque aunque hayas generado cierto sufrimiento en esta historia, también le has puesto mucho sentimiento (Mira a Kankuro y a Gaara) ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Nos ha dado a todos algo. Por ejemplo, a ti Kankuro te ha dado una relación seria con Mirai. Tú Gaara, te ha hecho enamorarte por primera vez de una chica que lo vale, Matsuri, y a mí, me ha dado uno de los mejores regalos. El amor de una chica hermosa (Abraza a Temari por la cintura y pone su cabeza sobre su hombro)

-Tayu: Y a mí me ha hecho alejarme de mi sufrimiento por Shikamaru y aprender a superar las cosas (Me voltea a ver y me seca las lágrimas) Tranquila, no llores

-Gaara: Kankuro, creo que si nos pasamos un poco. Gomenasai Anita

-Kanku: Sí, gomen. No debimos haberte tratado tan feo

-Yo: (Sonrío) Está bien, no hay problema. Entiendo que les moleste, ya que Kakashi fue parte vital en sus vidas

-Kanku: Bueno, nos vemos (Los dos se retiran)

-Shika, Tayu, Te, Yo: Gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto en otro capítulo


	16. Shattered

Capítulo 15

Shattered

 **Temari despertó temprano, eran entre las 5:00 am y 5:30 am, tomó su celular y llamó a su mejor amiga. Konan seguía durmiendo, que digo durmiendo, más bien parecía en estado de coma, estaba completamente profunda. Se despertó de un salto al escuchar el timbre de su celular, lo buscó con los ojos entreabiertos, hasta que lo tomó y contestó**

 **-Halo-Dijo en medio de un bostezo**

 **-¿Seguías durmiendo?**

 **-Ah Temari, eres tú. Dime, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamaste tan temprano?**

 **-Necesito pedirte un favor-Dijo susurrando, pues sus hermanos aún seguían dormidos. Después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, estaban exhaustos**

 **-¿Y no podías esperar para pedírmelo en el colegio?**

 **-Es que no puedo, porque no voy a asistir, al igual que Gaara y Kankuro-De repente la somnolencia de la Hozuki cesó, era la primera vez que los Sabaku No iban a faltar, siempre eran muy puntuales y organizados, rara vez se enfermaban y no les gustaba faltar a clases, bueno, casi todos**

 **-¿Y eso? ¿Qué pasó?**

 **-Te lo explico luego**

 **-Temari…dime, ¿qué ocurrió?-Al recordar todo lo que pasó, comenzó a llorar de forma casi inconsolable. Lo último que quería era volverlo a comentar; pero como Konan era su mejor amiga y nunca le ocultaba nada, supo que debía contarle**

 **-Kakashi-sensei murió ayer-Los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron de par en par**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **-Se sacrificó por Shikamaru y yo. Itachi estaba ahí, me quería asesinar. Shikamaru se puso al frente mío para protegerme. Luego, ese baka apretó el gatillo y le dio a Kakashi-sensei en el estómago. Hoy es su funeral, así que por eso mis hermanos y yo no vamos a asistir a la escuela**

 **-No puedo creer lo que me estás contando. ¿Otra vez ese imbécil te busca? Ya me tiene harta. Primero, te traiciona y ahora, destruye una parte de tu familia**

 **-Lo sé, es horrible**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué era lo que querías pedirme?**

 **-Si Shikamaru pregunta por mí, dile que estoy en el funeral de Kakashi-sensei y también que no me busque; pero si lo intenta, no lo detengas-La Hozuki levantó una ceja**

 **-¿Estás consiente que lo que acabas de decir no tiene mucho sentido?**

 **-Sí; pero es eso o tener una discusión increíblemente larga con él del porqué no lo dejas ir**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, no lo detendré. Pero, ¿por qué tú no se lo dices?**

 **-Simplemente porque se pondría como un intenso en decir que quiere acompañarme. Esto es algo que mis hermanos y yo debemos hacer solos**

 **-Lo entiendo, ahora sí, chao, quiero seguir durmiendo**

 **-Bien dormilona, adiós-Colgaron y la rubia se levantó y estuvo lista para ir al funeral del Hatake**

 **A las 6:00 am, los Sabaku No salieron de su hogar y se dirigieron al cementerio donde su querido sensei sería enterrado. Cada uno llevó una flor blanca para poner sobre el ataúd**

-En la escuela-

 **-Shikamaru estaba caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo, parecía preocupado. Konan iba caminando por ahí, cuando lo vio. Supo que era lo que pasaba, tenía preocupación por Temari. Se le acercó lentamente**

 **-¿Estás bien Shikamaru?-El Nara dio un salto del susto. Volteó y se encontró con la peli azul**

 **-Ah Konan, eres tú. No te había visto**

 **-¿Te sientes bien?**

 **-Estoy preocupado por Temari. No es normal que ella falte.**

 **-Lo supuse. Escucha, Temari está en el funeral de su sensei, por eso hoy no vendrá, al igual que Kankuro y Gaara**

 **-Verdad, lo había olvidado. Gracias por recordármelo. Voy a ir a buscarla-Se dirigió a la puerta principal para salir**

 **-Me pidió que no fueras a buscarla**

 **-Mendokusai…necesito verla…necesito saber que ella está bien-Volvió a tomar su rumbo**

 **-Espera, ¿estás seguro de que no se te olvida algo?-Frenó su pique al instante**

 **-Mendokusai…tengo que pedirle permiso a Lady Tsunade primero-Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo directo a la oficina de la directora. Al llegar, tocó rápidamente casi destrozando la madera. La Senju se alteró**

 **-Pase; pero sin romperme la puerta-El vago entró al instante y se quedó viéndola a los ojos. La mujer se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y le dio un puño bastante fuerte a su escritorio, el cual casi destruye. El pelinegro reaccionó y se asustó**

 **-¡Shikamaru! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué carajos tocaste así la puerta?!-Tenía el ceño fruncido**

 **-Etto…yo…-Comenzaba a titubear, pues ver a Tsunade de mal humor, era una de las peores experiencias**

 **-¡Habla Nara!**

 **-Bueno…quería pedirle si podría ir a buscar a Temari en el cementerio-Su cuerpo y mente se relajaron y volvió a tomar asiento**

 **-Verdad, Kakashi murió ayer y hoy van a celebrar su funeral-Su mirada se tornó triste-De acuerdo, puedes ir y si quieres, puedes estar con ella el resto del día**

 **-Gracias Lady Tsunade-Salió corriendo del despacho y se fue corriendo al cementerio en busca de su novia**

-En el cementerio-

 **Los tres hermanos estaban al frente de la tumba del Hatake, sus miradas estaban llenas de nostalgia. El vago llegó y los vio, decidió apoyarse al lado de un árbol con las manos en los bolsillos y esperar a que terminaran.**

 **-Bueno, Kakashi-sensei-Dijo el castaño-ya es momento de irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Yo tengo que buscar a Mirai y Gaara a Matsuri…Temari…**

 **-Ustedes vayan, yo necesito quedarme un rato más**

 **-De acuerdo-Dijo el pelirrojo-Tómate el tiempo que necesites, te esperamos en el auto-La rubia asintió y sus hermanos se dirigieron al vehículo. Por el camino, vieron a Shikamaru al lado del árbol**

 **-Supuse que vendrías a buscarla-Dijo Kankuro**

 **-Nunca dejaré de hacerlo**

 **-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Cuídala por favor-El vago asintió**

 **-Y si pregunta donde estamos, dile que nos fuimos**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **-Bueno, es triste que ya no esté más con nosotros Kakashi-sensei. De verdad, fue una de las mejores personas que yo haya podido conocer, siempre tan pendiente de nuestras vidas y preocupado. Gracias por estar ahí siempre, nunca dejaré de agradecérselo, ya que por usted fue que yo volví a creer en mis capacidades y a nunca renunciar. Creo que mamá lo quiso mucho como un amigo o un hermano-Una sonrisa dulce se posó en sus labios. El Nara seguía ahí observando como la Sabaku No se despedía de quien la protegió desde que tenía seis años-Bien, quisiera cantarle un pedazo de la canción que me cantaba mamá antes de dormir, la cual lo más seguro es que también se la haya cantado; pero quiero que la tenga como un recuerdo de parte de ella y mío, donde quiera que esté su alma-Sonrió y empezó a recordar el ritmo de aquella melodía**

" _ **And I've lost who I am, and I can´t understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your love. Without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on, but I know all I know is that the end´s beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart, let me go and I will run. I will not be silent. All this time, spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains and this war´s not over. There's a light, there's the sun, taking all the shattered ones. To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all…"**_

 **-Definitivamente, nunca me cansaré de oír tu hermosa voz princesa-Dijo el pelinegro. La Sabaku No sonrió**

 **-Supe que vendrías-Se volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de su novio quien se iba acercando a ella**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **-Es simple, te conozco y sabía que aunque intentaran detenerte, buscarías la forma de venir hasta aquí. Como siempre, eres un terco**

 **-Y tú una problemática**

 **-¿Pero una muy sexy verdad?-Un sonrisa picarona se posó en sus labios**

 **-La más sexy de todas-Esto hizo reír a Temari**

 **-¿Lady Tsunade no te matará por esto?**

 **-No, le pedí permiso antes de venir, y me dijo que podríamos estar todo el día, juntos**

 **-Me gusta la idea-Puso sus labios cerca de los de él; pero no lo besó. Se apartó lentamente-Si quieres un beso mío, tendrás que atraparme-Salió corriendo**

 **-Mendokusai…mujer problemática-Corrió detrás de ella, hasta que la atrapó, tomándola por la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras la cargaba**

 **-¡Espera! ¡Nos vamos a caer!**

 **-No me importa, con tal de que sea contigo-Cayeron sobre el pasto del lugar. Los dos comenzaron a reírse**

 **-Eso fue divertido**

 **-Ni que lo digas-Posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la Sabaku No-Ahora, me debes ese beso**

 **-Bien, tú ganas-Se acercó más a él, hasta evadir su espacio personal, sus ojos se encontraron y sus frentes se unieron**

 **-¿Ya te han dicho que tienes los ojos más hermosos de este mundo?**

 **-Varias veces, y la mayoría han sido de parte tuya-El vago sonrió. Se acercó más a ella y la besó suavemente, con paciencia y lentitud, recorriendo cada parte de sus labios. Luego, introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia para explorar más a fondo y poder probar cada lugar de su boca. No importaba cuantas veces la besara, seguía embriagándose por el sabor de los labios de la Sabaku No. Después de varios minutos besándose, se separaron ya que necesitaban aire**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Ya que tenemos todo el día solo para los dos**

 **-No lo sé, lo que tú quieras**

 **-O algo que ambos queramos-Se levantaron de la zona verde y comenzaron a caminar. Todo el tiempo caminaron y conversaron, fueron a un café para descansar, hasta que la noche llegó y Shikamaru supo que ya era momento de llevar a su novia a casa. Llegaron y se despidieron con un abrazo y después un beso rápido**

 **-Bueno, ya puedes soltarla Nara-Ninguno de los dos se había fijado en que el mediano de los Sabaku No estaba ahí observando. Los dos voltearon a verlo asustados**

 **-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-Preguntó su hermana**

 **-Simplemente porque se escucharon sus pasos**

 **-Tienes un oído bastante desarrollado-Dijo el Nara aún impactado por la aparición del castaño**

 **-Lo sé. Bueno, entra Temari, ya es tarde-La rubia asintió y entro en la residencia**

 **-Adiós Shikamaru-Lo miró de reojo y se adentró en su hogar**

 **-Adiós Temari**

 **-Gracias por cuidar de ella**

 **-No hay porqué, tú sabes que siempre lo haré**

 **-Eso lo tengo claro. Bueno, adiós**

 **-Adiós-El Sabaku No cerró la puerta**

 **Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Kakashi. Ya nada era como antes. Para los Sabaku No, la ausencia del Hatake era bastante notoria. Todas las mañanas, solían conversar con él y contarse chistes, ahora el ambiente se había vuelto un poco silencioso e incómodo. No hablaban mucho, solamente se preguntaban cosas como: "¿Vas a comerte eso?" o "¿Hay más comida?", y por lo general, era Kankuro el que preguntaba. Un día, eso cambió una mañana de Julio, los tres hermanos estaban desayunando. Comían en silencio, hasta que el castaño lo destruyó**

 **-Tengo que decirles algo importante-Gaara y Temari enfocaron su vista en Kankuro para saber qué era lo que pasaba, ya que su mirada estaba completamente seria, algo poco usual en él**

 **-Bueno…dinos, ¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres comentar?-El Sabaku No tomó aire**

 **-Le propuse matrimonio a Mirai-El pelirrojo escupió la cucharada de cereal que se acababa de meter en la boca. Los dos miraron a su hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par, nuca se imaginaron que el castaño pudiera llegar a desear una relación en serio**

 **-¡¿Cómo?!-Preguntaron aún asombrados por la revelación del moreno**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no les alegra la noticia?**

 **-No, no es eso-Respondió el menor de los Sabaku No-Al contrario, nos alegra mucho que hayas tomado esa decisión; pero nos sorprende que quisieras llegar a algo más serio con Mirai**

 **-¿Y por qué no?**

 **-Pues, por lo general, siempre con las anteriores novias que tuviste-que no fueron muchas antes de Mirai-solamente las veías como algo indiferente-Habló su hermana**

 **-Con ella es diferente, porque de ella sí me enamoré de pies a cabeza-Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de la rubia**

 **-Bien, cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue?**

 **-Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?**

 **-** -FLASHBACK-

 **Kankuro y Mirai iban caminando por las calles de Konoha, tomados de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. La Sarutobi vio una tienda de dulces**

 **-¿Qué te parece si compramos unos chocolates en aquella tienda?**

 **-Lo que sea por ti-Entraron en el lugar y la mujer encargada los atendió**

 **-Buenas tardes, ¿qué se les ofrece?**

 **-Buenas tardes-Respondió el castaño-¿podría vendernos una caja de chocolates?**

 **-Por supuesto-Comenzó a buscar entre un montón de cajas, hasta que finalmente creyó cual sería el paquete más conveniente para la ocasión-¿Les gusta este?**

 **-Sí, es perfecto-Respondió la pelinegra**

 **-¿Cuánto es?-Preguntó el Sabaku No sacando su billetera del bolsillo**

 **-Solo 30 ryo-La Sarutobi tomó de su cartera el dinero y su novio lo votó disimuladamente con un soplido. Mirai se agachó para recoger los billetes. Volvió a levantarse y guardó el dinero al percatarse de que el Sabaku No ya había pagado**

 **-Bien, aquí tiene-El castaño extendió su brazo para tomar el objeto, y en ella escondió un anillo con un pequeño mensaje**

 **-Gracias por comprar-Los dos jóvenes salieron de la tienda**

 **-¿Quieres comerte uno?-Kankuro le extendió la cajita en forma de corazón**

 **-Claro-Mirai recibió el objeto, lo abrió y su mirada se llenó de impresión-¿Eso es un anillo? Y también hay un mensaje-Desplegó el pequeño papel y leyó en voz alta las palabras que contenía-Mirai, mi hermosa y dulce Mirai, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-No lo podía creer, esa era la letra de Kankuro, la podría reconocer incluso con los ojos cerrados. Volteó a ver al muchacho que estaba adyacente suyo-Kankuro, ¿acaso tú…?**

 **-Sí, quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas; pero todo depende de tu respuesta-La pelinegra tomó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Luego, abrazó a su futuro esposo**

 **-Claro que me casaré contigo-Lloraba de la emoción, siempre soñó con aquel momento en el cual encontraría a su otra mitad y estaría a su lado por el resto de su vida-El Sabaku No tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y abrazó a Mirai fuerte pero suavemente para no hacerle daño alguno**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Sus dos hermanos quedaron boquiabiertos, por fin el castaño había encontrado la felicidad y el amor. En otras palabras, había encontrado su media naranja. Ambos sonrieron**

 **-Me alegra que te vayas a casar, y más con una chica como Mirai-Dijo su hermana con dulzura**

 **-Bien hecho hermano, por fin vas a hacer algo productivo**

 **-¡Oye!-Temari y Gaara comenzaron a reírse**

 **-Tranquilo, es broma**

 **-Ja ja, eres muy simpático Gaara-Dijo Kankuro con un sarcasmo bastante notorio**

 **-Lo sé, gracias por recordármelo-Respondió el pelirrojo fingiendo no entender la forma de hablar de su hermano**

 **-Bueno, ¿y cuándo se casarán?-Preguntó su hermana un tanto impaciente**

 **-Dentro de una semana**

 **-Por Kami, esto será genial-Dijo Temari con todo el entusiasmo del mundo**

 **-Coincido contigo hermanita-Dijo Gaara**

 **-Por cierto-habló el mediano de los Sabaku No-¿Vas a comerte eso Gaara?**

 **-¡Kankuro!-Regañaron sus dos hermanos**

 **-Tranquilos, solo era una broma-Parecía que por fin la alegría había vuelto a la residencia Sabaku No, aunque Kakashi no estuviera con ellos, y aunque se sintiera su ausencia, finalmente la paz había vuelto a residir en los corazones de cada uno de ellos; pero eso sí, nunca olvidarían al Hatake y lo que hizo por ellos, el peliblanco siempre estaría en los corazones de los tres. Siempre lo quisieron como el padre que nunca tuvieron y él los quiso como los hijos que siempre soñó tener**

 **Una semana después, llegó el día en el cual se celebraría la boda entre Sabaku No Kankuro y Sarutobi Mirai. Todos habían estado esperando aquel momento con ansias, sobre todo Temari, quien estaba orgullosa de su hermano un año menor que ella y anhelaba que todo saliera perfecto y nada fallara; pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, aunque prefirió descartar ideas negativas. Este era un día importante para un de sus hermanos, debía estar tranquila y despreocupada, todo saldría a la perfección**

 **Estaba en la casa de Mirai, junto a las demás chicas quienes estaban arreglando los detalles finales del vestido de la Sarutobi, la cual estaba sumamente nerviosa. Ino estaba terminando de confeccionar los hilos de tela supremamente fina alrededor del velo que reposaba delicadamente en la cabeza de la pelinegra, para darle un poco más de vida y esencia y que no se viera tan sencillo. Sakura estaba terminando de maquillar a la Sarutobi de una forma no tan extravagante; pero tampoco tan opaca, y Temari estaba poniendo un hermoso moño rosa claro en su cabello para que su belleza pudiera ser más notoria ante la vista de todos los espectadores; pero también servía para mantener el velo en su lugar y que no se descuadrara. El vestido era blanco ajustado solamente del torso hacia arriba, no tenía tirantes, y del torso hacia abajo, éste era completamente suelto.**

 **-Chicas, estoy muy nerviosa-Sus manos estaban temblando, nunca pensó tomar este paso tan grande en su vida, solo lo creía un sueño, mas no una meta. Al principio, lo único que quería para su futuro era ser una mujer exitosa y llena de fama con una mascota, sin hijos ni marido; pero todo ese pensamiento cambió en ella cuando conoció a Kankuro, ese chico que parecía un completo inmaduro sobreprotector, fanático del fútbol y perseguidor de mujeres casi igual que un acosador había entrado en su corazón y nada ni nadie cambiaría ese sentimiento en ella. A veces, en la vida, uno puede tener sueños, ambiciones e incluso metas; pero un sentimiento conocido como el amor puede cambiarlas todas y volverlas una sola**

 **-Tranquila futura nuera, todo saldrá bien-Dijo Temari-No debes preocuparte por nada, a mi hermanito le encantarás con este vestido**

 **-Temari tiene razón, no hay porqué preocuparse. Te casarás con el hombre que amas**

 **-Lo sé; pero…tengo un mal presentimiento-La rubia de cuatro coletas abrió los ojos de par en par. Tal parece que no era la única quien tenía un mal presentimiento, de pronto algo malo sucedería. No podemos predecir el futuro, e incluso las predicciones no son ciertas del todo; pero hay veces, en las que no nos equivocamos con respecto a ello**

 **-Nada malo ocurrirá-Habló Matsuri-Todo saldrá tal cual lo planeamos.**

 **-Eso espero-Dijo la pelinegra en medio de un suspiro. Tocaron la puerta**

 **-¡Yo abro!-Dijo Ino. Corrió directo a la puerta y abrió. Su sorpresa no fue muy grata que digamos-¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

 **-Hola Ino, ¿puedo pasar?**

 **-Que Shikamaru haya querido ser tu amigo, no implica que yo también. Su vida casi se va al vacío por tu culpa. Si no hubiera sido por Temari, ese vago seguiría en una depresión horrible, ¿y gracias a quién? A ti Akasuna**

 **-Sé que cometí un error; uno bastante feo, y lo lamento mucho. Nunca quise lastimarlo; pero las cosas se dieron así y finalmente comprendí que Temari es quien puede llegar a hacerlo feliz y darle todo lo que yo no pude**

 **-No me interesan tus estúpidas disculpas, no eres más que una escoria-La Sabaku No escuchó la conversación que la mejor amiga de su novio estaba teniendo con alguien en la puerta. Supo que debía ir para allá, ya que lo más seguro era que la Yamanaka generara una pelea**

 **-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-Preguntó con autoridad**

 **-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo un estorbo-Apartó a Ino de la puerta para ver quién era el "estorbo" que se encontraba ahí-Vaya Tayuya, no pensaba verte por aquí**

 **-Hola Temari, ¿puedo pasar?**

 **-Claro, adelante-Dio permiso para que la pelirroja pudiera ingresar en la residencia**

 **-Temari, ¿qué carajos es lo que estás haciendo? ¿No ves que ella fue quien…?-La rubia de una coleta fue interrumpida por la de cuatro**

 **-¿…Lastimó a Shikamaru? Sí, ¿y?-Afirmó con calma**

 **-¿Cómo que "¿y?"? ¿Acaso no te importa?-Estaba indignada. La que se suponía era la novia de su mejor amigo, parecía resbalarle su existencia**

 **-Ino, eso pasó hace mucho. A veces, tienes que aprender a perdonar y yo sé que Tayuya quiere y puede cambiar-Volteó a ver a la mayor de las Akasuna y le brindó una sonrisa sincera-Bueno, ¿a qué viniste?**

 **-Solo quería darle unas flores a Mirai, por su boda-Le entregó el ramo a la novia-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ti y Kankuro. Hacen una pareja muy dulce, en serio. Espero que sean muy felices juntos y tengan muchos hijos**

 **-Gracias Tayuya-Mirai le brindó una sonrisa**

 **-No hay de qué. Bueno, mejor me voy-Se dirigió a la puerta y salió cerrándola detrás de sí. Llegó la hora de la boda. Todos los familiares y amigos de los casi casados estaban presentes para celebrar aquella ceremonia. Mirai fue llevada al altar por su padre, Asuma, quien fingía no llorar; pero no podía evitarlo. Su pequeña por fin se había convertido en una mujer muy bella y sabía que el Sabaku No la cuidaría como es debido. Al legar al lado del castaño, el Sarutobi dejó a su hija y se fue a tomar asiento. El papa comenzó a hablar**

 **-Sabaku No Kankuro, ¿aceptas a Sarutobi Mirai como tu legítima esposa para amarla, respetarla, estar a su lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?**

 **-Acepto-Miró a su casi esposa con dulzura que hizo que esta se enrojeciera levemente**

 **-Y tú, Sarutobi Mirai, ¿aceptas a Sabaku No Kankuro como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, estar a su lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?**

 **-Acepto**

 **-Si hay alguien aquí que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-De repente, una bomba de gas adormecedor cayó en el lugar y todos los presentes cayeron al suelo, inconscientes. Dos siluetas con máscara aparecieron llevándose uno de los cuerpos. Uno de los secuestradores se quedó ahí, sentado en una de las sillas, fingiendo que nada hubiera pasado. Seguía con la máscara, ya que el efecto del gas no cesaba aún. Cuando este terminó, todos los presentes despertaron y volvieron a la realidad, por decirlo así. El Nara miró por todos lados y no encontró a su novia, la buscó por un lado y por el otro pero no obtuvo ningún rastro de ella. Estaba a punto de delirar, no sabía dónde se encontraba**

 **-¡Temari! ¡¿Dónde estás princesa?!-Corrió a despertar a los dos Sabaku No que aún permanecían allí**

 **-¡Kankuro! ¡Gaara! ¡Despierten!-El castaño entreabrió los ojos**

 **-Shikamaru, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **-No lo sé; pero Temari no aparece-De una vez, el Sabaku No reaccionó. Su hermana era una de las cosas que más amaba, y perderla, no era una opción**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿No se supone que estaba contigo?**

 **-Se supone; pero no está. No la encuentro-Kankuro se fijó en una pequeña bomba que había en el suelo después de haber explotado y la señaló**

 **-¿Qué es eso?-El Nara volteó y se fijó en aquel objeto poco usual. Se acercó y lo tomó**

 **-Es una bomba de…gas adormecedor-Abrió los ojos de par en par-Alguien lanzó esta bomba y nos dejó a todos inconscientes y aprovechó para llevarse a Temari**

 **-¿Pero quién?**

 **-No lo sé; pero no me cansaré hasta averiguarlo**

oooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Eso es todo por este capítulo, el penúltimo de esta historia. El siguiente será el capítulo final. Finalmente este fanfic ya tiene un desenlace; pero tranquilos, luego volveremos con más, mucho más. Tengo pensado hacer una historia en primera persona, Temari sería quien lo narra todo, no les diré la trama, ya que no quiero hacerles spoiler porque aún no tengo una idea muy clara de lo que pasará en ella, no tengo muchas ideas; pero ahí voy. La otra semana estará listo el capítulo final, y la semana que le sigue el epílogo.

Por cierto, el título del capítulo es el de la canción que Temari le dedica a Kakashi antes de irse, es de Trading Yesterday. No sé si a muchos les pasará; pero a mí esa canción ha sido una de las pocas que ha conquistado mi corazón. Es lenta; pero la letra que posee es hermosa. Prefiero que se fijen en ésta y no el ritmo.

Hay bastante tensión jeje. ¿Quién habrá sido el que secuestró a Temari? Lo sabremos después

Por fin, uno de los tres hermanos se casa; aunque su boda fuera arruinada por otra persona; pero bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien al final

¿?: Por fin, este es mi momento de gloria

-Yo: ¿Por qué? ¿Por secuestrar a Temari?

-¿?: Sí, y nadie me detendrá

-Yo: Sigue soñando. Shikamaru irá a buscarla y la salvará de tus sucias garras

-¿?-¿Y cómo lo hará si no tiene algo para ubicarla?

-Yo: Puede que sea vago; pero posee el cerebro suficiente para encontrar a su novia y destruirte

-¿?: Nadie puede igualarme y lo sabes

-Yo: Sigues diciendo estupideces

-¿?: No me interesa, creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Mejor me largo

-Yo: Sí mejor, ya que es lo único que puedes hacer (Corre hacía mí y me pone un cuchillo muy cerca del cuello)

-¿?: Sabes que soy capaz de matarte o secuestrarte al igual que hice con Temari (Me asusto por un segundo y luego sonrío victoriosamente)

-Yo: De hecho no puedes, ya que yo soy quien escribe y por obvias razones puedo decidir si eliminarte o no. Tú no puedes influir en esto (Retrocede)

-¿?: Como sea. Me voy

Gracias por leer, nos vemos…Por Kami, todavía siento el cuchillo cerca de mi cuello…que miedo


	17. Has Vuelto Papá

Capítulo 16

Has Vuelto…Papá

 **Todos los presentes acababan de despertar del efecto del gas, nadie recordaba que había ocurrido**

 **-¿Todos están bien?-Preguntó Shikamaru**

 **-Sí, perfectamente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Preguntó Ino. El Nara mostró el pequeño empaque en el que se encontraba el gas**

 **-Alguien lanzó esta bomba de gas adormecedor y todos quedamos inconscientes, y aprovechó para secuestrar a Temari-La Yamanaka abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Se llevaron a Temari?-Apartó su vista del vago y la enfocó en Tayuya, su sorpresa cambió a enojo-Lo más seguro es que esa arpía haya tenido algo que ver-El pelinegro se volteó y vio a la pelirroja. Se acercó lentamente a ella quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas**

 **-Tayuya, ¿tú sabes algo de Temari?-La Akasuna levantó la mirada con miedo**

 **-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Etto…n-no p-para nada, no sé d-donde estará-Sus manos sudaban, estaba nerviosa. En su mirada se podía ver que estaba ocultando algo. Los demás se acercaron a donde se encontraban Shikamaru y su ex novia**

 **-Lo más seguro es que tú tengas algo que ver con el secuestro de Temari maldita-Habló la rubia de una coleta con la mirada completamente enfurecida-Anda, dilo. Sabemos que estuviste involucrada-La pelirroja se estaba asustando, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Quería escapar de ahí; pero comprendía que no podía ni siquiera tratar**

 **-Si me entero de que tuviste algo que ver con el secuestro de mi hermana-Habló Kankuro-No me importa si eres mujer, te mato-Su mirada era fulminante. Tayuya se estaba asustando cada vez más. Matsuri se puso en frente de su hermana mayor para defenderla**

 **-Déjenla en paz. Sé que ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo de Temari. Tayuya no es capaz de algo así-La mayor de las Akasuna se levantó de la silla con la mirada baja**

 **-No Matsuri, ellos tienen razón. Yo fui una cómplice en el secuestro de Temari-La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par y volteó a ver a su hermana**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Ahora sí, te mueres Akasuna-El mediano de los Sabaku No intentó abalanzársele; pero su hermano menor lo detuvo**

 **-Tranquilo Kankuro, en su mirada se nota que no lo hizo porque quisiera**

 **-Gaara tiene razón-Habló el vago-Dinos Tayuya, ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

-FLASHBACK-

 **Itachi y Tayuya iban caminando por la calles de Konoha. El Uchiha tenía una mirada fría y malhumorada**

 **-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado con la misma cara todo el día**

 **-No puedo creer que Temari me haya rechazado para estar con un vago como ese-Apretó los puños con rabia**

 **-Entiende que ella está enamorada de Shikamaru y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Solo, supéralo y déjala ir**

 **-Ni creas que me rendiré tan fácil, puede que tú lo hayas hecho con él; pero yo no descansaré hasta que Temari sea mía**

 **-Deja de ser tan terco Uchiha. Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que puedas hacer para recuperarla-Los ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron, como si hubiera tenido una idea**

 **-Tal vez si haya una forma, podría secuestrarla-Volteó a ver a la pelirroja-Y tú, serás mi cómplice**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Olvídate de que voy a participar en algo como esto!-Itachi se acercó rápidamente a ella, acortando la distancia tomándola del cuello**

 **-Esto no es algo que puedas decidir. Si no me ayudas con esto, tus queridas hermanitas sufrirán las consecuencias-Tayuya abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus dos hermanas era la única familia que le quedaba y no pensaba perderla por causa de un idiota psicópata**

 **-Bien…tú ganas…te ayudaré-No podía hablar con facilidad, pues el agarre del Uchiha en su cuello no le permitía respirar-Pero…si le haces algo a ellas…yo seré quien te mate-El pelinegro la soltó para que pudiera respirar**

 **-Así me gusta. Ahora, tenemos que planear la emboscada**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos**

 **-Ese maldito, ¿cómo se atreve a meterse con nuestra hermana después de todo lo que ha pasado?-La pelirroja estaba llorando desconsoladamente**

 **-Lo lamento mucho, de veras lo siento; pero creo que ustedes dos entenderán lo que se siente querer proteger algo que significa mucho para ustedes-Gaara se le acercó lentamente**

 **-Tranquila, nosotros entendemos. Siempre hemos protegido a Temari con nuestra vida. Pero, ¿sabes a dónde se la llevó ese infeliz?**

 **-Ojalá lo supiera. No quiso decirme-El Nara vio un mechón de cabello rubio en el suelo. Lo tomó y abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-Este es el cabello de Temari-Kiba supo que era lo que debía hacer**

 **-Creo que tengo una idea-Dijo el Inuzuka. Chifló y un perro grande con pelaje blanco apareció-Hey amigo, ¿cómo vas?-Le acarició dulcemente la cabeza. Miró al vago-Pásame el mechón-Éste se lo entregó y el castaño lo puso en frente de la nariz de su amigo canino-Huele Akamaru, guíanos a ella-El perro obedeció, olió el mechón y salió corriendo-Vamos, por aquí-El Inuzuka salió corriendo detrás de su mascota y los demás lo siguieron**

-Con Temari-

 **La Sabaku No despertó de su somnoliento y se impactó. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Intentó moverse para buscar su celular en el bolsillo; pero se percató de que estaba atada de pies y brazos a una silla de madera. Incluso tenía la boca tapada. Una sombra se acercó lentamente a ella, se estaba asustando, no sabía si algo pasaría**

 **-Parece que por fin despertaste linda-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al visualizar a Itachi-Creo que tienes deseos de hablar. Ven, permíteme-Le quitó la venda de la boca**

 **-¿Por qué me haces esto Itachi? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Ya te lo dije, porque si no eres mía, no serás de nadie**

 **-Primero, me traicionas; luego, matas a Kakashi-sensei; y ahora, me secuestras, ¿qué es lo que quieres?**

 **-Solo a ti lindura-Posó su mano en la cara de la rubia delicadamente. La Sabaku No intentó retraerse; pero le fue imposible por las ataduras que el Uchiha había hecho de su cuerpo a la silla. La puerta del lugar fue partida de una patada y, tanto Temari como Itachi, se impactaron**

 **-Ni se te ocurra siquiera tocarle otro pelo a mi novia, baka-La mayor de los Sabaku No abrió sus ojos de par en par**

 **-Shikamaru…-El Uchiha puso una cara de enfado total**

 **-¿Cómo rayos fue que encontraste este lugar?**

 **-No vine solo. Todos mis amigos están aquí-Los demás entraron al lugar, el cual parecía un bar que había abandonado hace más de un año. Al ver a Tayuya, su temperamento se puso peor**

 **-Con que fuiste tú quien les dijiste, ¿no? Ahora sí, tus hermanas verán el sufrimiento-Corrió tras Tenten, mientras cargaba un cuchillo para apuñalarla una y otra vez. Neji bloqueó su ataque tirándolo al suelo con velocidad**

 **-Si quieres lastimar a mi novia, tendrás que vértelas conmigo-El pelinegro se paró rápidamente**

 **-Se me olvidaba este imbécil. Bueno, ya no me importa. Será más fácil ir por la menor de las tres, Matsuri-Enfocó su vista en la castaña y corrió tras ella para intentar realizar lo que planeaba con Tenten. Gaara se metió en el medio para evitar que su novia sufriera alguna herida**

 **-Ni se te ocurra acercártele, sino, te mato-Una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en sus labios**

 **-Vaya, no sabía que ella tuviera algo contigo. Es increíble. Cuando te conocí, pensé que no tenías sentimientos y que alguien tan seco y frío como tú nunca podría tener una relación**

 **-Ahora sí me hiciste enojar-Intentó darle un puño en la cara; pero el Uchiha lo bloqueó con facilidad y tiró al menor de los Sabaku No hacia el otro lado del lugar haciendo que éste se golpeara en la espalda contra la pared**

 **-¡Gaara!-Gritaron Matsuri y Temari a la vez. Kankuro se enfureció y corrió hacia el pelinegro para golpearlo con una patada en todo su abdomen. Para Itachi bloquear el ataque del castaño fue tan fácil como robarle un dulce a un bebé. Lo agarró, lo levantó y le dio varias vueltas en el aire para luego tirarlo al suelo**

 **-¡Kankuro!-Gritaron Mirai y Temari a la vez. El Nara corrió hacia el Uchiha y trató de darle un puño en el estómago. Itachi lo bloqueó, lo extendió hacia adelante y le dio una patada al vago y luego un puño en el estómago el cual le sacó por completo el aire dejándolo en el suelo muy mal herido**

 **-¡Shikamaru!-Gritó Temari. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-Por favor, no los lastimes más, ellos son la única familia que me queda. Haz lo que quieras conmigo; pero a ellos déjalos en paz-El pelinegro sonrió victoriosamente**

 **-Vaya, hasta que lo entiendes lindura-Se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a pasar el cuchillo, que aún poseía en su mano, por todo el cuerpo de la Sabaku No-Creo que tú y yo nos divertiremos bastante**

 **-Sigue soñando Uchiha, sigue soñando-Extendió su brazo derecho y le propinó un puño en toda la cara del Uchiha tirándolo al suelo al instante y aprovechó para cortar las cuerdas que tenían a sus pies apresados. Itachi se levantó**

 **-¿Cómo carajos te liberaste de las cuerdas?-La rubia de cuatro coletas sonrió orgullosamente**

 **-Siempre hay que tener un as en la manga-Mostró un pequeño kunai, el cual le había sido otorgado por su madre Karura. Se acercó al pelinegro y le dio varios puños y patadas, casi dejándolo sin vida. Cuando estuvo a punto de darle el golpe final, Sasuke la detuvo**

 **-Temari, espera por favor. Antes de que termines con él, yo…quisiera preguntarle algo-La Sabaku No sintió nostalgia por el menor de los Uchiha, en su mirada se podía ver todo lo que significaba su hermano para él. Simplemente asintió. Sasuke se acercó lentamente a su hermano mal herido y lo miró directo a los ojos**

 **-Itachi, ¿por qué…por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué lastimar a personas tan buenas como lo son ellos?-El mayor de los Uchiha levantó la mirada con la poca fuerza que le quedaba**

 **-¿En serio lo quieres saber?-Su hermanito asintió-De acuerdo, te lo contaré-Dio un pequeño suspiro y comenzó-Años atrás, antes de que tu nacieras, yo siempre quise sentir el cariño y el amor de mamá y papá. Hacia cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de ambos. A papá le gustaba lo que hacía; pero no se fijaba en quien era yo y mamá, pues, simplemente nunca se fijó en mí. Llegó el día, y naciste tú. Mamá te adoró como a nadie en este mundo. Todo el tiempo estaba al pendiente de ti. Ella si te amó por quien eras, y no por lo que hacías. Siempre anhelé tener ese amor que ella te ofreció; pero cuando murió, supe que había perdido la oportunidad de recibirlo. Pensé que debía vengarme de ti; pero me di cuenta, de que mi amor hacia ti fue mucho más grande que el odio que me consumía por dentro. Luego, pasaron los años y conocí a Temari-Enfocó su vista en ella, quien estaba detrás de en menor de los Uchiha-Ella no era ni es igual a las otras novias que tuve, siempre tan dulce y preocupada por otros, sabía que me había enamorado por primera vez cuando pude contemplar sus ojos, tan bellos y sexys; pero, no fue solo eso lo que me cautivó, su sonrisa siempre ha podido expresar más de mil palabras, y cuando comprendí de que ella estaba enamorada de Shikamaru, enloquecí por completo, no podía pensar con claridad, porque Sabaku No Temari, tiene la misma actitud que mamá, y pensé que con ella podría encontrar el amor y el cariño que siempre esperé obtener-Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, quien diría que detrás de un demente, hubiera estado una de las historias más tristes que se hubieran escuchado alguna vez**

 **-Itachi…-Temari lloraba desconsoladamente**

 **-Hermano…**

 **-Ahora que ya lo saben todo, lo mejor será que salga para que me arresten. Ni crean que no tenía idea de que la policía estaba aquí desde un inicio. Lo supe desde que ese vago rompió la puerta, alcancé a ver el auto-Itachi se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la salida**

 **-Itachi, espera por favor-Temari lo detuvo del brazo**

 **-¿Para qué quieres que siga aquí? Mi destino es la cárcel**

 **-Hay algo que debo contarte, y es similar a lo de tu madre-El Uchiha se volteó y miró a la Sabaku No a los ojos**

 **-Bueno, habla entonces-La rubia suspiró**

 **-Cuando era pequeña, antes de que Kankuro y Gaara nacieran, yo siempre quise saber que había pasado con mi papá. A toda hora le insistía a mamá que me lo dijera; pero ella siempre me decía que estaba de viaje. Sabía que algo me ocultaba, hasta que un día le volví a preguntar y le afirmé que no me dijera lo mismo de siempre, ya que no volvería a creerlo. Ella simplemente suspiró y me dijo que…-Seguía llorando, su dolor aumentaba poco a poco-él la había abandonado cuando yo aún estaba en su vientre y que nunca quiso saber nada de mi existencia. Todavía recuerdo que ese día lloré casi desconsoladamente; pero luego, cuando tenía tres años, conocí a Kakashi-sensei y superé lo de mi padre, supe que no debía sufrir por alguien que nunca estuvo ahí y tomó el significado de "familia" como algo indiferente**

 **-Lo lamento mucho-La policía entró, pues ya estaba cansada de esperar a que el responsable de todo aquel caos saliera**

 **-¿Es usted Uchiha Itachi?-El pelinegro asintió-Queda arrestado por homicidio y secuestro en primer grado**

 **-Adelante señor oficial, póngame las esposas-Se volteó para ser esposado y mandado al lugar en el que merecía estar por todo lo que había hecho y causado. Temari lo miró con nostalgia-No me mires con esa cara. Tranquila, nos volveremos a ver. Tenlo por seguro-Los oficiales estaban a punto de llevar al Uchiha hasta el carro policial**

 **-Espere señor oficial-Dijo Tayuya-Arrésteme a mí también, ya que yo fui una cómplice del secuestro-El hombre asintió, le puso las esposas y se la llevó al carro junto con Itachi. La Akasuna miró a la Sabaku No a los ojos-Temari…espero que cuides muy bien a Shikamaru, él realmente se lo merece y hazlo feliz, por favor-La rubia sonrió y asintió-Adiós, Sabaku No Temari-Los oficiales se llevaron a los dos al auto y los metieron. Uno de los hombres de la policía se acercó a Temari**

 **-¿Estás bien nena?**

 **-Sí señor, muy bien. Gracias por venir**

 **-No tienes nada que agradecer-El hombre comenzó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos-Te pareces a alguien que yo conocí. De casualidad, ¿eres familiar de Karura?**

 **-¿Por qué todo el mundo sabe quién es mi madre?-El oficial abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Ella es tu madre?-Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas-Soy tu padre, Rasa**

 **-Eso es imposible, él se fue hace mucho tiempo y nunca quiso saber de nosotros. Haber, si usted es mi padre, voy a hacerle una pregunta sencilla sobre mí. ¿Cuál es mi flor favorita?**

 **-La respuesta es muy sencilla, son las margaritas-La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-Papá…pero, ¿por qué nos abandonaste?-Volvió a llorar**

 **-No fue porque quisiera, sino porque era parte de un grupo de narcotráfico, y no quería involucrarte, ni a tus hermanos ni a tu madre en eso. Tuve que irme; pero siempre estuve al pendiente de ti, de Kankuro y Gaara. Nunca me mostré; pero siempre estuve ahí. Luego, después de que me arrestaran, me hice parte de la policía nacional, para poder tener la oportunidad de volverlos a ver. Dame un abrazo nena-Temari se abalanzó hacia su padre y lo abrazó, nunca pensó verlo; pero se sentía genial**

 **-¡Gaara! ¡Kankuro! ¡Vengan!-Sus hermanos que acababan de despertar después de los golpes que habían recibido. Corrieron a ella-Miren, él es papá**

 **-¿Es una broma cierto?-Preguntó el castaño-Haber, si es verdad, ¿cuál es mi deporte favorito?**

 **-El fútbol-Respondió Rasa tranquilamente**

 **-Papá…-Kankuro abrazó a su padre, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente de la felicidad**

 **-Haber-Habló el menor de los Sabaku No-¿Cuál es mi pasatiempo?**

 **-Leer-Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par y abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas**

 **-Los extrañé a los tres-El hombre no podía dejar de llorar, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de sus hijos. Ino acercó a Shikamaru lentamente a los Sabaku No**

 **-Shikamaru…-Temari lo miró y simplemente lo abrazó, él le respondió el gesto al instante**

 **-¿Se puede saber quién es él?-Preguntó Rasa un poco celoso. Temari rio levemente**

 **-Él es Nara Shikamaru, mi novio-El Nara le estrechó la mano al Sabaku No**

 **-Es un placer-El castaño respondió ante el gesto**

 **-El placer es mío. Sé que cuidarás muy bien de mi hija**

 **-Descuide, le prometo que así será-Los dos sonrieron**

 **-Y bueno, ¿ustedes dos no tienen alguna relación?-Miró a sus hijos con picardía**

 **-Obvio papá, cómo no-Buscaron a sus novias y volvieron al lado del oficial**

 **-Ella es Sarutobi Mirai, mi esposa-Rasa abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Esposa? ¿Te casaste?**

 **-Hace poco; pero sí, así es**

 **-Es un honor señorita**

 **-El gusto es mío señor Sabaku No**

 **-¿Y tú Gaara?**

 **-Bueno, ella es Akasuna Matsuri, mi novia**

 **-Vaya; pero sí que se consiguieron chicas bastante bonitas-Las dos se ruborizaron levemente**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?-Habló la rubia de una coleta-Tenemos una boda que terminar-Todos asintieron. Llegaron al lugar de la celebración. Habló el papa**

 **-Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes besarla-Los dos se dieron un beso tierno. Todos los presentes aplaudieron**

 **-¡Vamos Mirai! ¡Es hora de que arrojes el ramo!-La pelinegra asintió. Se puso en medio de todo el lugar y arrojó el conjunto de flores. Shikamaru y Temari estaban conversando en una mesa, cuando el ramo cayó en el regazo de la rubia. Todos vieron exaltados**

 **-¿Qué esperas Shikamaru? Dale la sorpresa-Le dijo su mejor amiga**

 **-Sorpresa, ¿qué sorpresa?-Preguntó la Sabaku No**

 **-Gracias Ino por arruinar mi sorpresa, te lo agradezco mucho-Torció levemente los ojos-Mendokusai…-Se rascó la nuca y se arrodilló en frente de su novia-No pensé que esto sería tan problemático; pero si no hablo ahora, creo que no volveré a encontrar la oportunidad-Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y la abrió. Temari se puso las manos en la boca-Sabaku No Temari, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?-Ella simplemente asintió y abrazó a su novio. Todos aplaudieron**

 **Pasado un mes, llegó el día en que Sabaku No Temari y Nara Shikamaru contraerían matrimonio. Todos estaban muy emocionados, nunca imaginaron que aquello pasaría; una chica problemática y orgullosa terminaría junto a un vago y despreocupado sujeto. Konan, Ino, Sakura, Matsuri y Mirai estaban ayudando a Temari a ponerse el vestido. Era bastante sencillo, no era largo, apenas le llegaba hasta la rodilla y era completamente ajustado con tirantes. Su cabello se lo había acomodado en una cebolla alta y el velo posaba delicadamente sobre su cabeza. En sus manos, llevaba un ramo de varios tipos de flores.**

 **-Nunca pensé tener tanto miedo en mi vida**

 **-Tranquila amiga, todo saldrá bien. Esta vez no permitiremos que nadie lo arruine-Dijo la Hozuki con una gran sonrisa. Su padre entró a la casa y se quedó admirado por la belleza de su hija**

 **-Temari, mi pequeña. Te ves hermosa**

 **-Gracias papá**

 **-Bueno, ¿estás lista para esto?**

 **-Totalmente-Sus amigas salieron corriendo al parque, ya que ahí se celebraría la boda entre la problemática y el vago. Todos estaban sentados. Shikamaru se encontraba en el altar junto a Kankuro, quien tenía un cojín con los dos anillos. Temari llegó junto a su padre tomada de gancho. Caminaban lentamente. Todos estaban admirados al verla, sobre todo el Nara quien parecía que le salía la baba**

 **-Tengo tanto miedo-Pensaba Temari-Nunca pensé llegar hasta este punto, conocer a alguien desde la infancia, volverlo a encontrar y luego, casarme con él. Por Kami, se ve muy sexy en ese traje. Creo que voy a morir. Han pasado tantas cosas tan rápido. Hemos reído, llorado, molestado; pero creo que gracias a ti Shikamaru, volví a saber cuál es el verdadero significado del amor**

 **-Vaya, mi hermanita se ve hermosa-Pensaba Kankuro-Espero que la cuides con todo tu ser Nara. Ella es una de las cosas que más amo en esta vida. Sé que la harás muy feliz y nunca la dejarás sola. Has demostrado merecerla en alma y cuerpo. Puede que al inicio estuviera un poco celoso; pero cuando vi el amor que fluía en cada uno de sus corazones, supe que debía dejarla ir**

 **-Temari se ve preciosa-Pensaba Gaara-Has crecido mucho con los años hermanita, no solo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente. Me alegro por ti. Espero que algún día me des un sobrino. Sé que será un completo vago como tu futuro esposo; pero también un orgulloso y algo imprudente como lo eres tú Temari. Espero que seas feliz a su lado, sé que así será.**

 **-Temari, mi dulce hija-Pensaba Rasa-Sé que no estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste y engañé a tu mamá para que se olvidara de mí. Quiero agradecerle a tu sensei por darte el cariño de padre que yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de ofrecerte, sino hasta este momento-Miró al cielo-Karura, sé que estás feliz por nuestra hija, está a punto de casarse, y…perdóname por haberte mentido; pero sentí que debía protegerte al igual que a Temari, Kankuro y Gaara**

 **-Amiga, veo que por fin encontraste la felicidad que habías perdido hace tanto-Pensaba Konan-Sé que al lado de Shikamaru serás muy feliz y siempre él te ofrecerá el amor que el baka de Itachi nunca supo dar. Sé que ese vago no te traicionará por nada del mundo. Se ve en sus ojos que te ama demasiado como para dejarte escapar, como tú lo amas a él; con toda tu vida.**

 **-Temari, sé que te lo he dicho cientos de veces; pero no me importa, volveré a decírtelo-Pensaba Sasori-Desde pequeño, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, quise que fuéramos algo más que solo amigos; pero supe que debía dejarte ir cuando vi en tus ojos y en tu sonrisa el amor tan inmenso que le tienes a Shikamaru, y comprendí que serás mucho más feliz a su lado, que al mío.**

 **-Parece que por fin tendré una nuera-Pensaba Yoshino-Kakashi, donde quiera que estés, sé que estás muy feliz por una de tus alumnas. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Su cara es idéntica a la de Karura, su mirada, su sonrisa, técnicamente todo, hasta su andar y ambas miradas reflejan lo mismo; una dulzura y ternura únicas**

 **-Nunca pensé que mi hijo se fuera a casar-Pensaba Shikaku-Estoy muy feliz por los dos. Agradezco que Shikamaru no se haya casado con esa tipa llamada Tayuya. Sé que Temari sabrá controlarlo, porque como le dijo mi hijo una vez, "los Nara somos adictos a dos cosas, a la vagancia y a las mujeres problemáticas". Si llegan a tener un hijo, sé que saldrá como un vago completo; pero muy inteligente y será igual de bello y orgulloso que mi nuera**

 **-Por Kami, estoy sudando-Pensaba Shikamaru-Cada vez que pienso que no puedo encontrarla más hermosa, ella siempre me sorprende con algo más. Pensé que con el vestido azul marino que se puso para nuestra cita, sus ojos brillaban de una manera única, y ahora que la veo con ese vestido blanco, sus ojos resaltan aún más-La Sabaku No llegó al altar. Su padre se fue a sentar en una de las sillas más cercanas. El papa habló**

 **-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta preciosa dama, Sabaku no Temari y a este noble caballero, Nara Shikamaru en sagrado matrimonio. Comiencen con el discurso-El vago tomó el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de su futura esposa**

 **-Yo, Nara Shikamaru, te elijo a ti, Sabaku No Temari, como mi esposa; para amarte, cuidarte, protegerte y hacerte feliz. Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe-Temari sonrió. Tomó el otro anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de su futuro esposo**

 **-Yo, Sabaku No Temari, te elijo a ti, Nara Shikamaru, como mi esposo para amarte, cuidarte, protegerte y hacerte feliz. Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe**

 **-Por el poder que me confiere, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besarse-Shikamaru levantó lentamente el velo que cubría el rostro de la rubia. Pudo contemplar sus ojos, aquellos que aunque pasara el tiempo, nunca se cansaría de admirar. Se acercaron lentamente, hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se unieron como uno solo. Todos aplaudieron. De ahora en adelante, todo sería diferente, ya que el amor que había unido a dos personas, había vuelto a renacer con un simple cruce de miradas**

 **-Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, nuestro amor renació-Dijeron los esposos a la vez**

Palabras de la escritora

 **A veces, en la vida, creemos que todo está perdido y nunca obtendremos nada. Llegamos a pensar que es más fácil rendirnos y dejarlo todo atrás; pero no debemos permitirlo. Tenemos que aprender a levantarnos una vez más y a seguir adelante. Podemos llegar a creer que el amor es solo un sentimiento más; pero no es así, es un mundo lleno de sensaciones y descubrimientos.**

 **La familia, es lo que nos da casi todo en la vida; pero el amor, es lo que nos fortalece día a día y nos enseña que no importa la distancia que te aleje de aquella persona que te hace feliz, siempre sus miradas se volverán a encontrar y todo, renacerá**

oooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

No estoy llorando; pero me está doliendo mucho mi corazón. Finalmente, esta historia llega a su fin y la voy a extrañar demasiado. Pasaron tantas cosas, tanto sufrimiento, dolor, encuentros, pérdidas; pero sobre todo amor, mucho amor. Las cosas han acabado bien, Kankuro y Mirai se casaron, Shikamaru y Temari también, quien sabe si Gaara y Matsuri, que lo más seguro es que sí. Honestamente, amé escribir esta historia, cada momento, cada frase, cada sentimiento, que creo que me va a costar demasiado alejarla de mí. Bueno, dejemos un poco el sentimentalismo a un lado, sino, lo más seguro es que me ponga a llorar

Parece que descubrimos la verdad detrás de Uchiha Itachi, al parecer, lo único que quería era obtener amor de alguien, que pesar

Tayuya, pues, esperemos que cuando salga de la cárcel, haga algo productivo en su vida

Y también descubrimos más información detrás de Rasa. Al parecer, si amaba a Karura y la quiso proteger. No era tan malo después de todo

Hubo un momento nejiten de lo más tierno, cuando Neji protege a Tenten del ataque de Itachi. Perdón; pero tenía que ponerlo sí o sí.

La próxima semana, estará el epílogo de esta historia. Así que, técnicamente, esto aún no termina

Quiero agradecer a todos los que apoyaron la historia, sobre todo a Arikina, que fue una de las que me apoyó desde el principio, (te adoro Ari, en serio. Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, por agregar a favoritos, seguirme y darme todo tu apoyo tan sincero y dulce), a todos los que comentaron, (karma3985, Viana D'Ascolli, las dos, gracias por agregar a favoritos y seguirme), los que agregaron a favoritos, (Amy Nara, Hyuga-Claudia, Megami Nara, Paul Tergeist, papitas), por seguirme, (AmayaHoshi92, Amy Nara, Hyuga-Claudia, Keep Saiyan, Leslie08, kioh, papitas, uchiha-hyuga love), o simplemente a los que leyeron y disfrutaron de la historia tanto como yo lo hice.

Al principio, pensé que esto no tendría mucho éxito, ya que soy una persona un poco tímida que libera todo lo que piensa cantando o escribiendo. No tengo muchos amigos y soy de pocas palabras; pero cuando empecé a ver todo el cariño y el apoyo que me brindaban, supe que debía continuar con esto, ya que la mitad de mi vida se basa en escribir, un 25%, en la música y el 25% restante, en el baloncesto

-Shika: Gracias por estar ahí, leyendo y comentando. Esta historia no habría tenido éxito de no ser por todos ustedes

-Te: Les agradecemos de todo corazón

-Todos: Nos vemos pronto en el epílogo y una nueva historia con más romance y suspenso.

-Yo: Y recuerden, "este no es el fin…esto recién está comenzando"-Germán Garmendia; uno de los youtubers más conocidos de Latinoamérica. Vean sus videos, son muy graciosos y a veces dan uno que otro consejo. El canal es HolaSoyGerman., para que lo busquen y se suscriban a su canal

Todos: ¡Adiós a todos!


	18. Epílogo

Epílogo

 **-Y así fue, mi pequeño Shikadai, como tu padre y yo nos conocimos, nos casamos, y finalmente, te tuvimos a ti-Shikadai comenzó a saltar de emoción**

 **-Vaya, qué gran historia. Quisiera que algún día me pasara algo así**

 **-Y te pasará mi pequeño, solo tienes que tener fe-Su hijo le sonrió dulcemente. Se oyó como la cerradura de la puerta principal era abierta**

 **-¡Estoy en casa!-Gritó Shikamaru entrando con pereza**

 **-¡Papá llegó!-Dijo el Nara emocionado**

 **-¿Y qué esperas? Ve y salúdalo-Dijo su madre tiernamente. El pequeño asintió. Corrió a la sala para saludar a su querido padre**

 **-¡Hola papá!-Lo abrazó y el vago le acarició la cabeza**

 **-Hola campeón, ¿cómo vas?-Cargó a su niño en sus brazos**

 **-Mira que mamá me contó su historia-El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par. Temari llegó a la sala**

 **-Hola cariño, veo que vienes exhausto**

 **-Hola, ¿era necesario contarle nuestra historia a Shikadai?-La rubia rio suavemente-¿Cuál es la risa?**

 **-No fue mi culpa que me insistiera tanto en que se la dijera. Hubieras visto sus ojos, tenía tantas ganas de escucharla que no me contuve y se la conté-Shikamaru miró a su hijo de cinco años con confusión**

 **-¿En serio le suplicaste a tu madre para que te contara como fue que ella y yo nos conocimos?-El pequeño asintió**

 **-Sí, es que ustedes dos parecen una pareja perfecta. Muy rara vez discuten y cuando lo hacen, es por puras tonterías. Son felices juntos. Se conocieron desde pequeños y luego fue el destino el que los unió. Una historia bastante interesante; pero un poco irreal**

 **-Lo sé-Respondió su padre con una sonrisa-pero cuando lo viví-Miró a los ojos a su esposa-Fue una de las mejores experiencias de toda mi vida-Bajó a su pequeño y se acercó a la rubia-Y cada vez que la recuerdo, pongo caras de idiota enamorado y sonrío; porque de no ser por tu madre Shikadai, nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de saber que el amor en realidad existe-Su mirada se tornó dulce**

 **-Deja de mirarme así, sabes que eso me sonroja-Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del Nara**

 **-Esa es la idea. Aparte, te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas-Temari comenzaba a fruncir el ceño; obviamente, ruborizada**

 **-Eres un…-Su esposo la agarró y la alzó entre sus brazos. La rubia cruzó los brazos-¿Quieres bajarme? Esto no es gracioso**

 **-No seas problemática princesa. He tenido un largo día de trabajo, bastante estresante, y lo último que quiero es discutir con mi bellísima esposa**

 **-Siempre tan despreocupado, ¿tú nunca cambias verdad?**

 **-¿Y para qué lo haría? Si sé que tengo una mujer a mi lado que me ama tal cual soy y a la que amo con locura-Le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposa, el cual de un momento a otro se volvió más pasional. El pequeño Shikadai se quedó boquiabierto, reaccionó y se tapó los ojos**

 **-Oigan, si quieren besarse no los obligo a que no lo hagan; pero no en frente mío; es incómodo-La pareja se separó. El vago se volteó aún con su esposa en brazos y los dos vieron a su hijo. Después, rieron levemente**

 **-De acuerdo hijo-Dijo Temari**

 **-Oye, algo huele a quemado-Dijo Shikamaru. La Nara se soltó del agarre de su esposo y corrió a la cocina**

 **-Demonios, la carne se quemó-Apagó rápidamente el fogón**

 **-¿Qué pasó mami?-Preguntó Shikadai, pues la cara de su madre se veía preocupada y alterada**

 **-Olvidé que había dejado la carne cocinando mientras te contaba la historia, y luego llegó tu padre y ahora esto es un desastre. ¿Por qué nada me puede salir bien?**

 **-Tranquila, es solo comida. No te pongas así-Dijo su esposo con ternura-Aparte, hace mucho que no comemos carne frita**

 **-Papá tiene razón mami**

 **-Bien, al parecer comeremos carne frita-La rubia tomó tres platos y sirvió la cena. Fue al comedor y los puso sobre la mesa-Bueno, es hora de comer-Los Nara se sentaron y disfrutaron de la comida. Al terminar, Shikadai preguntó**

 **-¿Les parece si vemos una película esta noche?**

 **-Pero, ya hemos visto todas las que tenemos-Afirmó su padre**

 **-Lo sé; pero Inojin me prestó una de acción que se ve buenísima**

 **-Bueno, ¿y qué esperamos? Vamos a verla-Los tres se fueron al cuarto de Shikamaru y Temari, colocaron la película y se divirtieron. Al otro día, Shikadai ya estaba listo muy temprano. Intentó escabullirse por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Antes de que pudiera tomar la chapa, una voz proveniente de la cocina detuvo sus movimientos**

 **-¿Para qué vas a salir tan temprano Shikadai?-El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-Mamá, ¿hace cuánto estás despierta? Y ¿cómo rayos sabías que iba a salir si ni siquiera me estás viendo?**

 **-Primero, me levanté a las 7:00am y segundo, porque eres mi hijo y te conozco. Ahora responde, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?**

 **-Solo voy a la casa de Inojin a jugar un rato con él y los demás**

 **-Bueno; pero antes de que te vayas-Guardó parte del desayuno en un bento y se lo entregó a su hijo-Toma esto y te lo comes, sino…ya sabes lo que ocurrirá después-El Nara tragó saliva y asintió-Ahora, ve y diviértete-El pelinegro salió y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo donde este y los demás lo estaban esperando. Llamó a la puerta y una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules le abrió**

 **-Hola Shikadai, ¿buscas a Inojin?**

 **-Hola Ino. Sí, así es**

 **-Pasa-Se hizo a un lado para que el Nara pudiera pasar-estás en tu casa. Todos están arriba en el cuarto de Inojin**

 **-De acuerdo, gracias-El pelinegro subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación. Tocó y le abrieron**

 **-Hola Shikadai, pensé que no vendrías-Dijo su mejor amigo**

 **-Hola Inojin. Lo siento, es que mamá me atrasó**

 **-Bueno, lo importante es que estás aquí. Ven pasa-Se apartó de la puerta y Shikadai pasó. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí**

 **-Hola Shikadai-Dijeron todos a la vez**

 **-Hola Boruto, Himawari, Sarada, Hayabusa, Karla, ChouChou, Metal Lee, Satoshi y Karura-Duraron todo el día jugando y divirtiéndose, hasta que llegó la noche y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas**

 **FIN**

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

Ahora sí, esta historia terminó. Lo más seguro es que hayan quedado con algunas dudas con respecto a algunos nombres. Así que, les daré una mano con eso

Hayabusa: Es el hijo de Gaara y Matsuri, (Sí, al final si se casaron). Tiene el cabello de color castaño, como el de Matsuri y los ojos azul marino como los de Gaara

Karla: Es la hija de Suigetsu y Karin. Tiene el cabello rojizo, como el de su madre, y ojos morados como los de su padre

Satoshi: Es el hijo de Neji y Tenten, (el cual todos hubiéramos querido que esos dos tuvieran; pero el bendito de Neji murió y nos cagó la vida a todos). Tiene el cabello de color castaño, obviamente como sus dos padres lo tienen, y sus ojos son perla como los de Neji

Karura: Es la hija de Kankuro y Mirai, (Obviamente, el nombre se lo puso Kankuro en honor a su madre, para recordarla por siempre). Tiene el cabello castaño como el de su padre y los ojos rojos tan bellos como los de su madre

Y bueno, eso es todo por esta historia

Shika: Esperemos que la hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotros

Te: Que hubieran reído y llorado

Kanku: Se hubieran divertido leyendo cada parte de todo esto

Mi: Que hubieran imaginado todos los sucesos y las batallas

Gaara: Que siguieran y agregaran a favoritos

Matsu: Que comentaran y ayudaran a crecer poco a poco esta historia

Casi se me olvida, la próxima semana, el martes, subiré un OneShot shikatema por el cumpleaños de Temari. Nuestra kunoichi favorita ha crecido una vez más

La nueva generación: Gracias por haber leído esta bella historia de principio a fin. Les mandamos un gran abrazo y un gigantesco beso. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
